Hyperdenepsion Neptunia: ReLewd 1
by Not-An-Underling
Summary: C19 - Incest? But... that's forbidden love! - An assortment of one-shot fanfictions that occasionally do self-references to other chapters, usually involving characters getting nepped. Cowritten by Zero Machina.
1. Nisa in a predicament

IF panicked as she crawled backwards and hit a wall. In front of her stood Iris Heart, very clearly angry and ready to punish. IF, with fear washing over her, begged out, "H-Hold on a second Plutia!"

Somehow, the seductive and calm smile of Iris Heart seemed all the more intimidating as nothing but rage radiated from her. "Come on Iffy..." She pulled up the extra, not bladed whip she had, pulling on it as she licked her lips. "Just take your punishment now~"

IF trembled in fear, but got sidetracked from being afraid when she heard what seemed to be a shout slowly getting louder. "Tyah!" Nisa shouted as she axe kicked Iris Heart, her heel connecting with the dominatrix's head. Somehow, Nisa had gone through several floors of the basilicom without making holes in any as she came down, but let's throw the cieling holes in with the plot holes. As Nisa made the busty girl's face meet the flooring, IF took her chance and fled while Iris Heart was down. "The heroine of justice of Gamindustri, Nisa, has arrived!" She shouted, as she recovered from the kick-landing.

If all the anger in Iris had been palpable before, it practically became drinkable as she slowly rose up from the floor. The fury made her slow turn all the worse, as now Nisa became the target for a much worse punishment. Before the girl could do anything else, a bladed whip suddenly let out a loud clink and crack, as Nisa found her clothes completely shredded, save for the large pair of goggles on her head and her red scarf. Then, the other whip wrapped around the girl, binding her limbs and completely immobilizing her. "Looks like _someone_ wants to be my new toy~"

Nisa's smug face of justice quickly subsided as she found everything but her scarf and goggles precisely cut off. She tried covering herself up but was soon whip-wrapped. She struggled against the binds and seemingly ignored the bustier girl's comment. "H-Hey! I'll take you to the cleaner and bleach your soul pure!" She exclaimed.

"Oh? But there's nothing wrong with _my_ soul~ It's little pets like you who interrupt me that need some cleaning." The dominatrix approached the girl, her arms bound behind her back and legs closed together, while Nisa's small chest was on full display. "No need to waste any time either." Her tone was distinctly agitated, but remained eerily seductive. She pressed her chest up against the bound "hero" and tapped the crotchplate of her armor. Something suddenly began to materialize over the material, almost as if it was being digitally built above it. The shape was distinctly phallic, and much longer and thicker than what the woman typically used. Just from where she was standing, it stretched out and pushed beyond Nisa's closed thighs... Seems the fury radiating from the woman didn't do her justice. "Now to punish you~"

Nisa struggled to stay above the other girl's breasts, even moreso as she feel the punishing tool extened through her legs. Not wishing to back down from her opponent, she tried to keep calm and hide her fear. Despite this, her trembling gave her nervousness away.

Iris licked her lips, before moving behind the girl, her hands reaching around to hold her small breasts. As her fingers tweaked Nisa's nipples, she could feel as the monstrous strap-on pressed against her rear entrance, determined to break in. Any resistance didn't seem to help, as the head shot in, giving the girl the first taste of its shaft. From there, inch by slow, agonizing inch, Iris slid it further inside the girl, making sure she felt every inch that was stuffing her.

As Iris toyed with the justicar's nubs, the smaller girl let out a light whimper and squirmed as the tweaking continued. "Grrk!" Nisa grunted as the head of the shaft entered. Soon, her words were reduced to a collection of moans as more and more slid into the small girl. "A-ah... Ah... AH... AAAH!"

"Aw, see, it's already working~" The woman punctuated her words with a light thrust, pushing more and the shaft inside of Nisa. Eventually, she finally reached the hilt, the girl's unfortunate ass stretched and a bulge having formed in the girl's stomach. Iris simply left it like that for a few moments, to let the girl take in its size and gaze down at the bulge, before she leaned in and whispered chillingly. "I'd say you've had enough time to enjoy yourself, let's get onto the punishment!" Suddenly, Nisa's insides were distinctly empty as the dominatrix nearly pulled out, only to shove back down to the base, full force.

As the dominatrix left the girl empty for a second, Nisa took in a heavy breath before she we interrupted and slammed into by the massive strap-on. Nisa let out a forced groan as the CPU showed no mercy to the girl.

Though IF was the one who initially angered Iris, her punishment wasn't going to be as bad as Nisa was now getting. Anger seemed less and less the right word to describe it, as the dominatrix pounded the girl with long, heavy thrusts, stretching out a hole abused from the size alone. One hand continued to play with her nipples, while another had snaked down to her ass, and began to accent each thrust with a slap. It didn't start out very hard, but it grew harder as Iris moved faster, quickly leaving a number of red handprints on her.

Nisa's abused hole slowly yet surely stretched as the CPU pounded into her. Nisa had been overwhelmed with pleasure and most likely would have fallen over by this point had the whip wrapped around her not been keeping her upright and in place. With the spanking of her ass growing more and more intense, Nisa's cheeks seemed to glow red around where the hands had struck.

The pounding only seemed to grow more and more intense as time went on, before the CPU suddenly shifted positions. Bending Nisa over, the massive strap-on suddenly detached, leaving the justicar with a dildo bulging out of her stomach. But this was far from the end, as after another quick tap, yet another was formed from the dominatrix's crotchplate, and this time with its sights set on the girl's womanhood. She didn't even give her time to prepare, as it suddenly went from pressed against her to fully sheathed.

As the new strap-on made it's first entrance, Nisa gave up a moan and let her tongue lolled out. Her womanhood soon started stretching to meet the shape of the newly formed shaft inside of her.

Without missing a beat, it was immediately back into the fray, heavy thrusts highlighted by spanks with the only difference being the hole. Her womanhood soon morphed to match the shape of it, and even jostled around the dildo in her ass. It seemed to go deeper and deeper with each thrust, until it finally reached a point where it couldn't go any further... Not that that stopped her from breaking in Nisa's pussy.

At this point, any logical words that Nisa would try to say would soon turn into jibberish upon leaving her mouth. With the dildo in her ass, the thrusting in her nethers, and the spanking, Nisa was rarely ever not moaning.

The girl's punishment seemed to reach its peak finally, Nisa reduced to a moaning mess while Iris hammered at her holes. But the dominatrix wasn't done yet, truely wanting to make this girl little more than a fucktoy for invoking Iris' wrath. Suddenly, the strap-on and dildo grew, nearly doubling in size, as she continued to stretch out the girl's insides. As the two toys grew, Nisa's eyes widened in shock and she let out both a loud grown and an orgasm.

Iris smiled evilly as she watched as the girl's juices flowed from her womanhood, the massive toy stretching her insides excessively as each toy was traced by a distinct bulge. Even with this new size, the dominatrix didn't seem to lose any steam or slow down, as she pounded away at the would-be hero's womanhood.

As the dominatrix continued pounding away at the girl, Nisa started to lose feeling in her legs and started to slump over. With each thrust, the technically-a-heroine-because-she-saved-the-damsel let out a weak moan. Even more overwhelmed with pleasure, her eyes started to roll back.

As the girl found herself on the verge of unconsciousness, the dominatrix suddenly allowed the second toy to detach, leaving both her holes occupied by the better half of the woman's strap-on. Iris grinned as she moved in front of Nisa to get a good look at her face, licking her lips seductively as her body still had the massive bulges coming from it. "I hope you've learned your lesson now..." She whispered into the girl's ear. "Because I'm not done playing with you, my little toy~"


	2. IF Learning a Special Lesson

IF casually sat around with Plutia and Neptune, grumbling and complaining about something to herself while she watched the other two girls play tag, running around the forest like ten year olds. After playing for a few minutes, she noticed IF sulking, prompting her to start running over to her, waving. "Heeey, why are you over here on your own? You need to join us."

IF crossed her arms and looked at Plutia with a hint of annoyance. "I would, but right now I'm pretty pissed. The guild hasn't given me any work to do at all! Do they not think I'm worth my pay or something?"

Plutia frowned. "That's no excuse! That just means you have more time to play!" Plutia reached out to grab IF's arm, trying to pull her over to where they were playing. Though, likely without the strength to actually drag her along. "Come on, join us!"

IF hesitated before rolling her eyes and responding. "Alright...". She decided to come over and play tag, although it was very obvious she wasn't having any fun at all and was actually annoyed a bit.

After a little bit, the younger girl started to get a little annoyed at IF's half-hearted efforts. The girl thought a bit while they played about how to get her more involved, but only one idea came to mind. Suddenly, Plutia swiped a handful of the cell phones the brunette carried, and took off running. "Catch me if you can!"

IF became quickly angered at her phones getting swiped (especially the pink one, she had some photos on there that she would rather not have anyone else see) and chased after Plutia. "Give those back you..!"

Plutia ran a ways ahead of the blue-clad woman, laughing excitedly all the way. Neptune seemed to have decided not to help IF in the chase, leaving the two to simply cat-and-mouse through the forested area a bit. Unfortunately, eventually the younger girl looked back again to make sure IF was still following, before she accidentally tripped over a branch, sending the phones flying and planting her face into the ground.

IF shouted as she saw her phones hit the ground. She quickly caught up and picked up her phones, checking to see if they had any damage dealt from the impact. She then looked to the fallen goddess. "Are you alright?". She asked. The question was followed up by, "You could have broken something!"

Plutia lied a little unresponsive on the ground, though her body shook somewhat as she got to her feet, eyes downcast. "I just wanted you to have fun with us..." Suddenly, her body was covered in a pixilated distortion of light, until her transformation was finished, the CPU now opting to take a more... direct approach.

"O-Oh shit...". IF looked visibly nervous now, and started to shake in fear where she stood. "W-Well you see I-I was just having a bad day! I-I'm all better now!"

Plutia-now Iris at this point-gave IF an unnerving smile, her body now changed from a little girl to a busty, scantily-clad dominatrix, wielding a chain whip as a sword. "Really? That's good to hear... Then you won't mind if we have a little bit of fun now, then." Her whip slowly extended itself, long and segmented, while she licked her lips deviously. "Some 'special training' is in order for you."

IF stared at Iris in sheer terror. She knew exactly what was coming if she stayed where she was. Her eyes frantically searched around while she tried to form an escape plan. In the heat of the moment, she could only think of one. She got up and ran. She started to run back to the the clearing Neptune was in and called out desperately for her. "Neptune! Help!"

"Aw, but we haven't even had our fun yet!" Iris grinned, pulling her "sword" up towards IF. The segmented pieces tore through the woman's jacket and shirt, before compiling around the girl tightly. With one stroke the dominatrix pulled her back, and IF landed at her feet, and she looked down to meet her gaze. "How rude of you, trying to run when we were about to have fun. I'm going to have to punish you for that." Iris licked her lips, eyes as lustful as ever.

IF tried to grab onto the grass, but to no avail as she was dragged back by the sword. IF met the lustful stare of Iris. "I-I wasn't running away, I was just asking Neptune to- to come and play!". She quickly realized Iris wasn't buying it. "Neptuuuuune!". She cried out again. She struggled against the whip that had partly cut her upper clothing and wrapped around her.

Iris leaned down to IF, wrapping her arms over her shoulders and placing a hand over her mouth. "Nep can have her turn later, but right now is time for you and me." She leaned her face close to the brunette's, giving her a teasing lick on the cheek. "Now, be a good girl, and I won't have to punish you more. I might even give you a special 'prize'." The woman's hands explored the girl's body, pulling away what was left of her upper clothes from under the whip.

As Iris licked IF's cheek, she realized she really was fucked. Her creamy skin slowly turned pale, and blood rushed to her face. The blush grew even greater as Iris pulled off her upper clothing to reveal her bare skin, showing off her rather flat breasts. "N-Ne-!". She tried to call out for Neptune but she choked on her own words.

"Hmm? What was that?" The chain whip moved out of the way as Iris' hands snaked across IF's skin, traveling from her belly to her small breasts. "You'll have to speak up, otherwise it sounds like you just tried calling for Neptune again." She licked the brunette on the neck, before looking into the other girl's eyes. "And we both know you wouldn't do that, right?"

As Iris licked at her neck, IF squirmed. Her obvious unwillingness showed as Iris's hands traveled across her body. She locked eyes with Iris. She tried to call out one last time, but all that came out was "N...N...". She was completely paralyzed in fear.

Iris smiled seductively at IF, giving her breasts a firm squeeze. "Good girl. Now, let's get started on your 'special training'." One of her hands moved away from the girl's breasts, and moved to what remained of her shorts. She pulled the little fabric that held it loosely together apart, then slipped under her panties. Her fingers prodded and teased at her womanhood, and the dominatrix licked her lips as she rubbed it.

She let out a soft moan as Iris gave her breasts a firm squeeze. As Iris slipped her hands under her panties and into her nether regions, she bit her lip to prevent any more pleasurable sounds from escaping to try and discourage Iris.

"Aw, you shouldn't keep your voice in Iffy," The woman pushed a couple of fingers into the girl's slit, exploring and rubbing against her sensitive parts. "I wanna hear your cute moans and screams." The dominatrix played with the girl's womanhood, and used her other hand to continue teasing her small breasts. Her fingers squeezed and tweaked her small nipples, and her head rested on IF's shoulder, waiting expectantly for what she wanted.

IF's resistance slowly faltered. The pleasure from the fingers in her womanhood and her nipples being toyed with overwhelmed her until she finally lost. "Ah-ahhh..."

"That's the spirit!" The woman praised, pushing a third finger into IF's increasingly wet slit, and circling her clit with her thumb. At the same time, she lightly nibbled on her ear, trying to force more moans out of the brunette.

"N-Naah...". She let out another moan as Iris kept pleasuring her more and more intensely.

"What a good girl..." Iris whispered into her ear, letting her bindings fall off her. Her arms still held the girl tightly though, pressing her breasts against IF's back as she lifted her up and to her feet. The fingers in her womanhood dug inside her deeply, pleasuring the girl more as she moved her towards the nearest tree.

IF whimpered as Iris pressed her plush breasts into her back, and legs trembled with pleasure as Iris kept fingering her and moving her. "W-Wait, where are we going?"

"Just over here, Iffy." Iris moved her arm under IF's and forced her to bend over against the tree. The hand she removed from her breast was now against the crotchplate of her own attire, rubbing against it until something started extending out from it. "I have a surprise for you, Iffy."

IF looked scared. "A-A surprise?". She was practically trembling in fear.

From the thin, hard material that hugged the woman's form, extended out a hard phallus of the same, onyx black color. It extended out at least nine inches, perhaps even more, and just over the width of the three fingers currently occupying the brunette's womanhood. It rested squarely in between the cheeks of her ass, and a slight bit of fluid trickled out between the dominatrix's legs. "Surprise~ Time to _really_ get started!"

IF's jaw dropped slightly in shock. Not wanting to get pounded into more, she tried to squirm free so she could try running off again.

Iris grinned as IF tried to squirm away, but kept in place by the dominatrix. Oh, this was going to be _fun_. "Look at you, getting all excited~" She removed the fingers from the girl's pussy, and used it to wet the strap on before lining it up with her womanhood. Then, putting both hands on her hips, she started pushing, determined to make IF for the whole thing in one go. IF let out a loud moan as Iris pushed inside slowly. Iris slowly made progress, the strap on going further and further inside.

Inching slowly inside, Iris savored the expression on IF's face as she was penetrated and then the expression of it bottoming out, pushing against the entrance of her deepest depths. She gave the girl a lick on the cheek, before returning her fingers more or less to where they were before; a hand groping her soft breasts and another dedicated mostly to playing with her clit.

IF's eyes started to roll back from the pleasure. All she could do was moan loudly and wait for it to be over. And that is what she did. She kept letting out sweet moans with each thrust.

"See? Isn't this fun Iffy~" Iris rammed the thick strap on with steadily increasing force. The wetness of her pussy allowed it to glide in and out, and soon she realized the hand on her clit wasn't needed at this point. Good, that meant she could put it to work elsewhere... her fingers trailed away from IF's womanhood and along her asscheeeks, her slick fingers so in finding their target, and one ultimate found itself snuggly inside her ass.

The fingering of her asshole seemed to break IF. "Haaah~". The immense pleasure overwhelming IF brought her close to an orgasm.

"Oh? Have I found your weak spot, Iffy?" Iris licked her lips at the sight. Her thrust were rough and heavy, while she fingered her asshole vigorously until it yielded for more and more of her hand. All the while, she played and tweaked with the sensitive nubs on her breasts, constantly squeezing on the soft, fleshy flesh.

The pitch of IF's moans became higher and higher with each thrust and tweak. Her legs quivered as she was just about to orgasm. "Im- I'm gonna..."

Thrusting harder and harder, and her fingers dancing inside the tight hole, Iris continued to stimulate IF. Her shaking was delicious to her, and it'd be an understatement to say she was delighted to hear the brunette barely able to hold herself back. "Go on, Iffy, let it all out~ It just means we'll be playing a little while longer." IF did just that, and her pussy gushed out her juice. The orgasm was complimented by a long moan, and heavy panting afterwards from the mercenary.

Once IF started gushing, Iris pushed her strap on into her, sheathing it completely. It was rather hard, so it wouldn't yield in size even as her inner walls clenched down on it. Just imagining that got a fair bit of juice running down the dominatrix's legs. "Adorable~" Saying this, she skipped the rest of the fingers and just pushed her entire hand into IF's tight ass. IF moaned, her juice running down the strap-on and her hole stretching as Iris fisting her. "S-Stooop~"

"Stop? But things were just getting good~ But if you want me to cut straight to the punishment for trying to run..." Iris pulled most of her hand out of the brunette, leaving only a couple fingers in to spread her rim and keep it open. Then she removed the strap on, rubbing herself again as she lines it up with the new hole. The phallus seemed to grow again, pushing itself into her ass and continued to grow until it was a little over a foot long, and as wide around as a grown man's fist. "Remember to 'sing' for me~" the rest of the length was pushed inside, without the slow easing that her pussy had gotten. It was just thrust inside, and it was onto the fucking...

As if it were possible, the huge strap on broke IF even more. With each thrust Iris made with her strap on, IF moaned, slowly creating a melody of pleasure sounds as she could only lay in place while Iris slammed into her.

Iris pushed in and out of IF's asshole at an swift, odd pace, as if trying to play a song using the girl's moans. It was rather literally music to her ears, arousal making her womanhood almost as wet as the brunette's. A hand reached out to grab her arm, moving down to her hand, and guiding it to the girl's womanhood, and forcing her fingers inside it. "Come on, Iffy~ This empty hole of your's is getting lonely... You should give it some attention~"

Broken to the point of not being able to think for herself, she followed Iris's orders and slipped in index finger in her pussy, and she started to finger herself.

"Good girl~" Iris patted the girl as she continued to use her like an instrument, occasionally shifting her pattern to play a different tune. The sight of IF having gone from so resistant to a helpless toy was too good not to enjoy, and she wanted to savor every moment of it... But, all good things do have to come to an end, and there was only so long she had to play before Neptune actually did decide to come looking for them. She'll just have to finish this now and have another... "session" later. She stopped her odd rhythm, swapping it out for just rough fucking, slamming the huge strap on into her several times a second. It wouldn't hurt to make her cum again before she finished up.

The sudden increase in speed caught IF off guard. Pleasure overwhelmed her a second time as she reached her second orgasm as a result of the rapid, rough fucking.

Iris felt herself close to the edge as IF squealed in climax, letting go of the girl after she finished. Her strap on slid out and she let the girl drop down, her fingers still deep in her pussy. "That's all for now, Iffy. Good girl~" The dominatrix squatted down to push her fingers into the brunette's womanhood one last time, soaking it in her juices before sucking on her drenched fingers. She removed the crotchplate from her outfit, flipping it around and moving it down on that piece of clothing through whatever means it was she grew the phallus in the first place. She put it on, slipping it firmly in her ass and reattaching it to the rest of her clothes, and looked back at IF. "Come to my room later, I've got _plenty_ to teach you~"

IF laid on the ground completely exhausted, panting heavily for breath. Her nude skin touched the grass as she slowly started to regain her sanity. She groaned. "Mmmnnnn..."

Before leaving, Iris looked back at IF, the unnerving smile that said she still wasn't satisfied plastered all over her face. "And remember, be a good girl, or I'll have to punish you more next time~" The dominatrix giggled, before flying off to head home.

IF finally came to, seeming to barely remember what had happened. She blushed as she looked down at her nude form and tried to cover herself with her arms. This was quite the predicament.


	3. Last Friday Nep

Big Nep smiled to herself as she gazed upon the sleepover party she had going in her plot-conveniently large abode. Everyone from both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension (save for Plutia, she didn't receive an invite due to everyone being scared something might go awry), and Uzume paid a visit herself as well. Big Nep turned the bottle's bottom up as she took a swig of her beer. Which really wasn't beer. It was actually just apple juice in a bottle, but Big Nep didn't seem to find any difference, resulting in the placebo effect making her feel drunk.

Everything was nice, peacefully calm with everyone enjoying themselves one way or another. There wasn't really any alcohol in the party, but those that couldn't tell the difference all grew rather tipsy, at the very least. Giggles and fun all around, but everyone's head turned when someone began banging on the door. Then, the piece of wood flew open, a familiar purple-haired girl stepping into the room. "You guys are having a sleepover?!" The smaller girl cried out in frustration, her expression visibly miffed. "None of you even bothered to invite me... You're all awful!" The girl stamped her feet on the ground, the floor visibly shaking and dust crumbling off the ceiling from the force. It got harder and harder, denting the floor visibly, until in a flash of light, their worst fear appeared before them.

Upon seeing Plutia at first, everyone had stopped and was frozen was fear. As she transformed, everyone was melting down with panic. The whole mass of people all ran out the two other doorways out of the lobby to try and flee from the terror. Well, except for Tekken the masochist, but someone had grabbed her on their way out. As people flooded out the door, Big Nep followed the crowd as well. Or, that was her plan before she smacked into a closet. When she recovered from hitting her beautiful and cute face into the wooden doors of the closet, she noticed most people had evacuated and started setting up blockaids at the door. Seeing how she had not much else of a choice, she rolled with her mistake and hid in the closet. By the time everyone had funneled out, only 2 others, Uzume and the younger Falcom (Of whom were holding each other in fear), were left in the room besides Big Nep.

Iris watched with her eyes trailing the crowds lazily, her fury quickly turning lukewarm as the whole room emptied. Even Neptune rushed to leave, though the dominatrix hadn't really seen her slam into the closet. She let out a sigh, doors now barricaded and the only two girls left inside with her were trembling with fear. The woman slowly walked towards them, her heels tapping rhythmically with each step, but her face remained unchanged. She seemed... bored, as she stood over Uzume and Falcom, her seductive smile being even more terrifying when absent. It was... weird, seeing a room full of fun and life, [i]people[/i] just empty because she arrived. They were right to be afraid, certainly, but... even if she had done something, it was their fault for not inviting her. Still, someone had to be punished, and raising her arm from her side, Iris' whip blade primed itself to lash out. Though, for the briefest instant, she glanced over to the doorway she'd remembered Neptune heading to, her movement grinding to a halt when she saw a sliver of the older girl... standing in the closet with her forehead red. She... She walked into the closet thinking it was an exit, didn't she? The dominatrix stifled her laugh, but a smile curled upon her lips finally, and she turned away from the pair that had initially had her attention.

Uzume and Falcom both eased up and sighed in relief as Iris seemed to turn her attention away. Big Nep, who shall now be referred to as Big Nep or Nep interchangeably due to the lack of mininep in the room, on the other hand was now scared due to the dominatrix seemingly noticing her. Trying to think fast, she came up with an infallible, genius plan. She grabbed several coats off the hangers and threw them over herself as she curled up in a ball in an effort to conceal herself.

Iris calmly walked up to the closet, opening the grated door wide as Big Nep hid in the back. The clanking of the whipblade rang out again, and in a few seconds several of the outfits that were inside no longer existed. A clear gap was now cut to reveal the lilac-girl behind it, shredded clothes now piled up neatly between her and the dominatrix. "Peek-a-boo~" She giggled, before her normal, not-bladed whip came into her other hand, quickly and with impossible precision wrapping around the big Nep and pulling her closer.

Big Nep yelped as the whip brought her face to face with the most threatening figure in the room. Left without any options, Big Nep gave out a large, nervous smile while stuttering out a word, "U-Uh... M-Mercy?"

Iris smiled at the girl, the seductiveness slowly coming back to it as she spoke. "Does this look like the face of mercy to you?" Rather than having the whip blade tear the girl's clothes completely off her body, Iris decided to do something a little more unconventional. Her free hand began to undress the older girl, almost like a normal person would. "First you don't invite me to your fun little sleepovers, then you run into a closet trying to watch me punish someone else? For shame, Neppy." The seductive smile was practically fully formed now. "You should know better by now~"

Nep decided for her own safety to not respond to those statements. Big Nep wasn't sure if she should be happy that the dominatrix was being surprisingly tame or if she should be freaking out because she was being surprisingly tame. She took the latter option and squirmed what little she could. "U-Uzume, F-Falcom, heeeeeelp!" Falcom and Uzume started to get up to help their purple comrade before Iris Heart shot them an eerie glare and smile, reminding them of the current situation they were in and making them back into a corner as a result.

Iris' smile never faded, but the rest of her expression relaxed, almost looking like a normal person again which was somehow, exponentially more terrifying. "Good girls~ Now, I think it's time you took some responsibility Neppy, so let's not waste anymore time." Before long, Big Nep had her entire lower half on display, her hoodie being left on only in spirit, as it was all pushed up over her breasts, putting them on display as well. From there, it was Iris' turn again, tapping the plate over her crotch to allow her weapon of choice to grow once more, just like in the previous two chapters.

Though, even in the face of sadistic danger, Neptune's memes could not be stopped. Such acts would be heresy. Instead of being quiet, Neptune put on a coy voice and replied, "But if anything happens, w-will you take responsibility?" Immediately afterwards, Nep regretted that joke and fruitlessly squirmed some more, her only success being jiggling her own breasts.

Amazingly, Iris actually _giggled_ at the joke, throwing what was going on in her head further into question. "Oh my~" I didn't realize you quite wanted _that,_ Neppy. Unfortunately all I have is this today, It'll have to do~" Her face full of sincerity, it seemed like Iris was beginning to enjoy herself already. She got the long, thick strap-on lined up with the girl, before stuffing Big Nep's rear entrance full.

With her arms at her side, Big Nep had no way of forming any resistance as Iris shafted her with the thick shaft. With the length of the strap-on entering her nethers, Big Nep moaned out loudly, curled her toes, and shuddered. With the force of the slam nudging her body forward slightly, her fairly large mounds bounced with her body as well.

Iris licked her lips as Big Nep's breasts bounced, jiggling ever so delightfully for the dominatrix. She started her assault right away, hammering away at the girl's rear entrance with hard, swift thrusts. Each one made her breasts come bouncing up once again, and on full display for the woman fucking her. "You really enjoy this, don't you Neppy? Much more than your little version." Iris drew her head closer, her pace growing steadily quicker, when suddenly... she locked lips, forcing the Bigger Nep into a kiss.

Big Nep couldn't exactly answer the previously asked question, as any words she would try to speak out were blocked and replaced by moans. All she could do in response was weakly shake her head. Even that option was soon taken away from her as Iris had pulled her in for what at first seemed like a short kiss. Unable to do anything further, Big Nep's arms fell limply down to her sides as she stopped fighting against the rope's bind.

Another giggle erupted from Iris' throat as Big Nep gave up, her resistance gone as the dominatrix did as she pleased with the girl. Up and down, her body was toyed with above and below. Iris' lips remained locked with her partner/victim, tongue gently and methodically playing with Nep's. She pulled on it and sucked lightly, licking up her insides while the land down below grew more blurred, each heavy pound followed by a quick grind.

Each slam from the shaft worked only to make Big Nep's legs feel weak and shudder in pleasure. Trying to regain some control of the already bad situation, Big Nep tried to fight back with her mouth, thrusting her tongue inside of Iris's mouth as she tried to establish dominance.

Unfortunately, dominance wasn't to be had. The woman only continued her lead, but baited Big Nep into pressing on, assaulting her mouth with enough openings to keep her feisty. Or, as feisty as any version of Neptune could actually be. As things dragged on, slowly but surely Iris' legs began to bend, lowering closer and closer to the floor. She thrust and licked the whole way down, before gently holding Big Nep against the floor, her legs flanking her as she took her on the floor.

Big Nep soon realized the true state of control as Iris Heart covered her, leading her to giving up any form of control and surrendering herself to the dominatrix on top and wrapping her legs around her as she pounded away at her ass.

Iris' lips curled as Big Nep realized what was going on, submitting herself completely and wrapping her legs around the dominatrix. She broke away from the kiss momentarily, her tongue sticking out for a moment with saliva still trailing from it. "Giving up your last efforts, Neppy~?" The rate of which her hips crashed into Big Nep suddenly increased, and she leaned back down to reengage the kiss. The hand that did hold the whip let it go, now moving over to the breasts that were squished under Iris' own.[/quote]

Big Nep tried to speak up, but the suddenly increased speed of the dominatrix's thrusts forced out moans rather than words from her mouth. Big Nep, while she wouldn't admit it, enjoyed the feeling of her nubs rubbing against Iris Heart's (very lightly) clothed breasts.

The dominatrix played with the girl's breasts a bit, before her hand turned around, taking a hold of what little clothing covered her breasts. A few moments later, and the covering started to dissolve, freeing her bare flesh to press down against Big Nep's raw. The one free hand she wasn't fully using now, thanks to the change and position, snaked up behind Nep's head, cupping the back of it and holding her up ever so slightly, keeping the kiss locked in.

An ever so slight frown started to form on the edges of Big Nep's lips, as to show her still current dissaproval of the situation, but that didn't change the fact that Big Nep, willing or not, kinda enjoyed this unusually gentle treatment from the dominatrix. The frown dissappeared as Iris shoved her further into the kiss with her hand, ensuring there was no moving away from the rather sloppy makeout.

Whether Big Nep approved or not, Iris continued her gentler assault on her upper body, while the lower half still had all the speed and power she always put into these things. She played with her breasts, she wildly made out with her, and fucked her ass as much as she pleased. The whole thing was somehow even more cruel than when she simply used the girls as a toy and then left them to collect themselves for something else. She deliberately took her time, slowly but surely making her approach her limits faster and faster.

And, as release neared, Big Nep's struggles started to weakly return in the form of Big Nep (who had just now freed her arms from the binds) fruitlessly and weakly hailed her fists down on Iris' back, doing nothing more than causing a mild annoyance to the CPU.

The constant thumping on her back felt less like punches and more like lightly massaging her back, and promped the dominatrix to increase her pace in one last, burst of speed in order to drive Big Nep over the edge. She was close, Iris was well aware, but not a moment was given for her to rest, just a constant onslaught of overwhelming pleasure, from a woman who typically only dealt in raw fucking power.

A surge of pleasure followed by a wave of weakness fell over Big Nep as she met her limits. Her tongue weakly lolled into Iris Heart's mouth while the rest of her body stuttered erratically in overwhelming pleasure.

As Big Nep came to a mind-numbing orgasm, Iris kept herself hilted inside her, allowing her body to grasp the strap-on with all her internal might. She kept up with her makeout though, not letting her tongue stop or allow her hand to lift from the sensitive flesh that was her large mounds. When the girl finally came down, she slowly rose from the floor, giving the Big Nep a quick, parting peck on the cheek, before she finally stood upright once more.

As Iris stood up, all the girls who hadn't evacuated had the true and final status of Big Nep revealed to them: Near unconscious, drooling, eyes rolled back, and clothing barely on. Young Falcom and Uzume, who dared not move for fear of making Iris even more mad, had remained where they were this entire time, and held each other once again as the dominatrix got up.

With a wide smile on her face, warm and utterly terrifying on the face of Iris Heart, the woman turned around to face the two cowering in a corner still, holding each other tightly as they trembled in fear. She walked over to them, a typical sway in her hips, the strap-on she just used dripping with Big Nep's juices. She stopped as she loomed over the two girls, a few drops of juices dripping down onto Uzume, the biggest and most reassuring smile anyone had ever seen on a menacing figure. "So, who's next~?"

There was some silence for a few seconds as Uzume and Falcom sweat buckets before Falcom finally spoke up, "P-Pass?"

For a moment, Iris said nothing, her expression unchanging and her body motionless. Her smile was almost... childlike, really, which was somewhat appropriate. Suddenly, her body was enveloped in light, her dominatrix body morphing back into the small, sleepy-looking child that kept a bear in one hand at all times. "I want a hug too, you guys." She walked closer to the girls, resting her eyes as her small arms reached as far around the two of them as they could, pressing herself against their bodies.

The entirety of the room, and those outside the room, sighed in relief (save for Tekken, who was mildly dissapointed). People started to re-enter the room and set the furniture used as barricades back where it originally was, and started to party like normal. Two or three nice girls picked up the big Nep, brought her to her room, and tucked her into bed with a warm blanket. It was the least they could do for her taking more than one for the team.


	4. Wifey 2x

"You're my wifey!"

"No, you're my wifey!"

"No way! You're my wifey!"

RED and RED bickered back and forth as they walked aimlessly through the house. As of time of writing, the person who was keeping time of exactly how long the two had been arguing had nudged the writers on their shoulder and said he was going to take a smoke break. That was 20 minutes ago and he still isn't back, won't answer any calls, and possibly threw the timer in a river. That, or the timer counted too high and transformed into a life-threatening black hole that was starting to grow in size and would eventually consume the entire world. We don't know.

Back to the subject at hand, the two REDs walked by a bedroom, which gave RED (This one will be referred to as RED 1) an idea. RED 1 opened the door and grabbed RED (who will be dubbed RED 2) by the arm and pulled her into the room. "How about a bet? If I can do enough lewd things to you, that'll get me enough charisma points to make you my wifey!" RED 1 exclaimed.

Normally, people wouldn't fall for such a silly ruse, but since RED 2 also had the same logic as RED 1, she had the same thoughts. "Nuh uh! I'm going to get enough charisma points to make you my wifey!"

Unfortunately RED 2's claim seemed to immediately be less probable than RED 1's as RED 2 pushed her onto the bed.

As the two REDs descended onto the sheets, RED 1 was quick to take the lead. Pulling off her counterpart's clothes as she fumbled a bit with her own. Charisma was always the best stat to invest in, but having the right amount of Strength or Dexterity usually proved to be something of a struggle balancing. Fortunately RED 1 had her priories straight(as subjectively as you could use the term), and before long RED 2 was lying beneath her, naked and with her shoulders pinned into the mattress.

Showing her dissaproval of her situation RED 2 called out, "Hey, that's not fair!" She pouted and huffed and puffed but didn't blow any houses down. She considering squirming, but she figured she would give the other girl, of whom was herself, a little bit of time to do her best/worst.

Channeling her best inner Vert, which most of her inspiration for came from things Iffy the Wifey would likely kill her for, a soft but seductive smile graced RED 1's face, pulling a bit from Iris' display a few moments ago. With RED 2 having resigned to letting her counterpart show her moves, she moved her hands away from the girl's shoulders, sending them to different areas of the other's body. One hand cupped one of her breasts softly, as her tongue came down to lick on it eagerly, while the other began approaching her other self's soon-to-be damper areas.

RED 2 let out a weak moan and gripped lightly onto the bedding she was laying on as RED 1 cupped her ample mounds and licked one of her now stiff nubs.

The dominant version's lips curled at RED 2's reaction, her voice already slipping out as she held onto the sheets. RED will have her REDWifey before the day is out! Her fingers slipped between the girl's thighs, as her lips wrapped around the girl's sensitive nub. Her fingers slid across the surface of her front entrance, poking at the narrow passage, just shy of having the force to slip inside.

The pleasure caused as a result of the warm set of lips wrapping around one of her hard nipples and the fingers prodding at her now slightly wet womanhood forced RED 2 to slightly wince and bite her lip down; not as resistance, but by natural instinct.

Seeing more signs that what she was doing was working, RED 1 was feeling pretty sure of her Charisma, her head rising from one breast to move over to the other, giving it a nice, rhythmic sucking, all while the other continued to be squeezed and kneaded. Meanwhile down below, her womanhood grew slicker every given moment, slowly but surely flowing down between her legs, and onto RED 1's finger. With a large grin, she finally allowed her finger to slip in, plunging into the girl's womanhood with her own juices coating the digit lightly.

RED 2's mouth opened up widely as a strong moan echoed from her throat and into the room in response to the finger sliding into her damp pussy. Deciding to not be completely neutral, RED 2 decided to gain some control by reaching her hands around RED 1, of whom was on top of her, and groped both of her fairly large bottom cheeks lightly.

RED 1 bit down gently on the girl's nipples at the squeeze, nibbling pleasurefully as she tried to stop the moan that quietly echoed into the fleshy mounds. In response to this, the dominant one shoved her second digit into her dripping womanhood, not teasing her much at all for the second insertion. Her movements picked up a bit in their pace, playing with the girl's upper body a little faster while the digits inside her moved at a relatively brisk pace.

With the second finger's introduction, RED 2 had a small spasm where her body shook and her hands tightly gripped onto RED 1's ass for a few seconds. After regaining a bit of her composure, RED 2 wrapped her legs around RED 1 to lock her in place.

With the girl now wrapped around her, RED 1 got back to what she had been doing before, using her boundless "charisma" to pleasure RED 2 into submission without much effort. Hyperbole on the dominant one's side not withstanding, she still worked rather efficiently on her other's body, knowing her own form better than practically anyone. Her fingers danced and spread out within the girl's nethers, while her hand continued kneading and squeezing her breast, occasionally moving to pull or pinch the sensitive nub that decorated it.

The overwhelming pleasure that the lewdly dancing fingers and greedily groping hand brought upon RED 2 made her release even louder moans than before, arch her back, and buck her hips. Deciding it was time to fight back, RED 2 grazed her right hand against RED 1's wet nethers to slicken her fingers right before plunging in two with no teasing beforehand.

RED 1 let out a loud, very audible yelp that escaped past the non-existent gap between her lips and RED 2's flesh, her fingers suddenly locking up for a moment as the insertion came so suddenly. However, not one to be outdone, the actual "charisma" faltered a bit as she simply did the same, jamming another finger into her womanhood before repeating what she'd done before; quicken her pace and start another rush to maintain dominance, not letting the girl work her over so easily.

RED 2 yelped out and stopped as a new finger entered her as well, calling for her to retaliate with her own extra insertion of a backup finger in an attempt to steal dominance.

RED 1 managed to keep her voice inside this time, stifling her moans as best she could as her movements began to flare up. Her digits danced wildly across the cavernous passage that was RED 2's nethers, spreading the entrance wider as she moved her fingers about in all directions. One swift, precise, but exceptionally furious stroke at a time, the girl was determined to get her counterpart to cum first, and if it was a hard enough climax, make herself her own wifey in one go!

Despite RED 1 having these thoughts that may lead her to her goal in normal circumstances, she forgot one detail; She was also having these thoughts. That is, RED 2 shared RED 1's plan. RED 2 took the hand wasn't occupied in her counterpart's nethers and used it to pull RED 1's mouth away from her breasts and straight into her own set of lips.

As their large breasts squished together and their lips started to lock, the two REDs began to quickly dance with their tongues in eachother's warm mouths. After RED 1 tried to suck on RED 2's soft tongue, RED 2 would use the same technique before switching her attack to thrusting her tongue roughly in the other's mouth to explore. RED 1 would mimic this shortly afterwards, before using her own different technique.

This cycle of kissing became so intense that their minds started to go on autopilot when it concerned the two girl's womanhoods. In fact, it seemed as if the fingering and resulting pleasure from it started to become idle activity to them, the two completely focused on smooching the other. That is, until they started to reach their limits. As the two girls neared their edges quickly, the sharp, filling sensation of the erratically dancing fingers in eachother's womanhoods quickly returned.

The two girls came in orgasm together, unintentionally spasming in their climax as their bodies twitched within each other. The two REDS mirrored each other in every way, blow by blow, or lick by lick and finger by finger in this case, making such an outcome inevitable. RED 1 may have had the upper hand for a bit, but even she shouldn't have underestimated herself. Though, as they finally came down from their peak, fatigued and drained from the sex, one very important question remained; Who was who's wifey now?

The two girls pulled away from each to exclaim, "Let's be other others wifeys!" They then immediately went back to smooching.


	5. Vert getting a little too Iffy

IF was casually sitting in her apartment and grinding in an MMO, blaming RNG for giving her a 4th damn CFW Brave helmet in a row when she just needed the blueprint itself for the CFW Brave character, when she heard a knocking at the door. Quickly finishing up the mission she was playing in Nepframe, she walked over to the door and opened it.

Waiting patiently beyond the door, stood a rather familiar blonde. With a soft smile and breasts IF was very familiar with, Vert was right at the girl's doorstep, clad in her usual emerald dress. "Evening Iffy, would you mind if I come in?"

IF stiffened up and stood up straight at the sight of Vert. Just talking to her had been an issue because of how flustered and gushy IF had became. "Y-Yes, Lady Vert! To what do I owe this honor?"

The goddess giggled lightly, before she entered the apartment. "You're always so adorable Iffy~ I was just thinking of you and decided to visit." One could likely imagine the echoing screams of those left to do Vert's work while she left the Basilicom. She glanced around the room momentarily before turning back to IF as the door was closed behind her, and suddenly the assassin found the CPU's arms around her head and her head firmly between the woman's breasts.

"W-Why thank you Lady Ver- mmmf!" IF blushed intensely as the CPU held her inbetween her two giant mounds. Not that she minded at all. She had some minor resistance, such as flailing her arms up and down, but that was mostly instinctual reaction that dropped after a few seconds of being in the hold.

There was a bit more giggling as IF calmed herself, quite happy to have her head snugly in between the CPU's large breasts. "It's been rather boring in the Basilicom lately... Why don't we have some 'fun' of our own, Iffy~?" One of the goddess' hands snaked down the girl's back, before hooking a thumb on her black shorts.

After taking a few seconds to realize what Vert meant, IF's face invented a new color of red and changed to [256,0,0]. She appeared to remain calm somehow, despite her nervous and giddy excitement. The fact that she still had her face in the goddesses breasts was approval enough to the idea.

Though there was no audible response, Vert could practically taste the red on IF's buried face, and smiled softly again. "Good to hear~ Let's not waste any time then." The goddess began to pull IF's shorts down her legs, then removed the girl's jacket and pulled her shirt above her small breasts. The assassin was still in a daze when she was finally pulled out from the mountains as the goddess removed her own emerald dress.

IF seemed to overload on Vert as she was pulled up. The sight of her and her favorite goddess naked must have done something to her head as she stared straight ahead like a screw got loose in her head. "V-V-Ve-Ver..." Yeah, several screws came loose.

It was always just _so_ much fun to make someone blue screen, especially IF. Vert giggled at the sight of the assassin stumbling over herself and trying to say literally anything, and failing quite spectacularly. However, the goddess finally let that last screw go flying as she silenced the girl, lips locking together. Once again pulling the girl close, one hand snaked down her stomach and began to approach her womanhood.

IF's eyes widened as Vert drew her in for a kiss. Vert managed the blue screen the blue screen, resulting in IF going full circle. As she came to, she could hardly believe the situation she was in and thought it was probably a really elaborate dream. That didn't stop her from trying to kiss back.

Playfully clashing her tongue against IF's, the goddess inched her fingers slowly towards the assassin's womanhood, her fingers lightly pressing against her entrance. Vert was able to get two of her fingers in, easing their way into the girl's pussy and slowly spreading it to accommodate more, as the other hand began to play with IF's modest breasts.

IF moaned into the other's mouth as the goddess in front of her started to finger her. The assassin tried to reciprocate the pleasure and placed both of her hands on the bustier girl's ass and started to grope while pushing her small chest against Vert's larger chest.

A soft moan resonated from Vert into IF, giving the girl some approval before she inserted a third finger into her womanhood. The goddess' hand left the assassin's breasts before it could be trapped between her own and the smaller girl's, and found herself redirecting it elsewhere. It came down in a similar fashion to IF's, taking a hold of her small ass, before a couple of fingers brushed against her rear entrance.

IF loved the pleasureful sensation caused by their breasts colliding. A jolt of pleasure went through IF's body as another finger entered, but she soon recovered and start her kissing and groping again.

With the two girls' breasts squishing together, each brush of their sensitive nipples sent at least one pleasurable shiver up their bodies. Vert's fingers began to pump faster inside of IF's womanhood, and suddenly a single finger began to hook itself inside of the girl's rear entrance. Gently spreading her asshole as it crept up inside of her, the goddess began to finger both of the assassin's lower holes.

The new finger entering her rear hole pleasured IF, causing her to moan greatly again. She was able to keep up her kissing, but had to move her hands from Vert's bottom and to around her back for support.

Vert noticed IF having trouble staying up, and momentarily pulled back from their make out session. "Why don't we take this to the bed, Iffy? That way you don't have to worry about falling~" Though, even as she said that, the goddess continued to finger both of the girl's holes, which only made standing all the harder for IF. IF, eager to reenter the kiss that had just been stopped, nodded quickly as her legs quivered in pleasure.

Vert giggled at IF's enthusiasm, before she pulled the finger from her rear entrance and adjusted her hold on the girl. Pulling her up off her feet, the goddess carried the assassin to her bed, before lying down onto it with her. Once they were in the bed there wasn't anymore delay, the CPU's lips once again locked to IF's and her fingers returned to their initial positions, albeit with an extra occupying her asshole.

Not worrying about falling anymore, IF put more effort into her tonguework and started to push for control of the kiss, exploring the goddess' mouth in the process. With gravity as their aid, the guild worker's small breasts naturally pushed and brushed against the larger set.

Though Vert fought against IF's offensive, she was being more playful about it than anything else. Their tongues clashed and slid by each other constantly, and occasionally pushed the other away to move deeper into the other's mouth. All the while, the goddess began to move her fingers more quickly inside the assassin, playing with her womanhood while spreading her asshole widely to accommodate more of what Vert had to offer.

IF kept in the liplock with Vert, but her offensive did start to falter because of how much she was moaning from pleasure. Her legs twitched slightly with each thrust, showing the pleasure the girl was receiving in her nethers.

Suddenly, the goddess shifted their position a bit, pulling out of the kiss. She rolled over on top of IF, her face being once again buried in the CPU's massive breasts, as another finger slipped into both holes. Vert seemed to be getting more and more intense with their fun, her fingers dancing rapidly inside of the girl while her tongue lolled out lightly.

IF happily accepted having her face against Vert's naked chest. Although, with all the built up pleasure, she felt close to an orgasm. With IF buried and lost in Vert's breasts, the woman began to pump her fingers more and more furiously, trying to bring the girl to orgasm quickly. A fourth finger entered her asshole, spreading the tight hole widely as she continued to play with both of the assassin's lower holes.

A shock went throughout IF's body, making her orgasm and suddenly seem to have a small, short spasm. Vert continued to play with the assassin through her whole orgasm, but finally slowed down for the girl to catch her breath as she came down from it. A few moments later, and the goddess slid her fingers out, lifting her body up off of IF to see her face.

IF's face, as it was pulled out, showed a mix of happy serenity and pleasure that caused her eyes to roll back slightly. Giggling lightly, Vert stroked the girl's head through her hair, clearly pleased to see IF's face warped in pleasure. "A little tired are we, Iffy?". IF, simply trying to reply back, giggled a little bit and weakly nodded.


	6. Iris and Magic Getting Tied Up

CFW Magic strolled along the Gamindustri Graveyard completely bored. No duties to do, Arfoire was away so she couldn't swoon over her, and Linda was doing bugger all causing trouble somewhere most likely. Magic started to turn around, her fairly large mounds jiggling as a result, and prepared to start to head back to where she had come from before she saw something in the corner of her eye. A CPU. Not just any. It was her "friend," if you could call her that. Iris Heart.

Strangely enough, and also very convenient to the plot so that it could get to the "plot", Magic just so happened to have lots of cables, not unlike the ones that bound the CPUs a long time ago, very close. She tried to have one of the cables coil around the CPU's right heel, but it was swiftly kicked away. As expected. Magic offered only a slightly smug smile as the dominatrix approached her.

"It's been a while, Magic~" Iris chirped as she approached the woman, the cable she struck slowly following close behind, the tip swaying from side to side as if entranced. Upon closer inspection, one could see that wasn't the only one struck with plot convenience, various cables cropping up and gathering at the dominatrix's feet, wriggling excitedly as CFW Magic's tenta-cables were split down the middle for their loyalty. "You haven't been neglecting the lovelies here now have you?"

As the dominatrix finished her approach, both hers and Magic's breasts pressed together, the large breasts being hard to compare which one was bigger in size. "Why, I would do no such thing," Magic started, "I make sure they get plenty of attention." Cables again reached out towards Iris and tried to wrap around her limbs.

As those cables reached out, they found their advances halted by those under Iris' control, wrapping and coiling around their brothers slowly upwards, creating thin pillars around them. One even extended up in between the two's breasts, being squished nicely in between four different mounds. "Yet they seem so starved when they see me... Have you really been taking care of them or have they just missed me~?" A seductive smile widened on Iris' lips, as some of her tendrils began to extend towards Magic herself. They were met with similar fates as those sent by their proper master, though they slowly began to lean closer and closer to their intended targets. Iris herself eventually wrapped her arms playfully around CFW's waist, as it didn't seem the cables were going to arrive anytime soon. "You'd think after all this time you'd just come with me and enjoy yourself along with all of my toys."

Magic returned the gesture, but rather than stopping at the waist she reached around to grope Iris Heart's bottom. "Become your toy? That's funny. It should be the other way around..." Leaning over now, Magic planted her lips on Iris Heart's and immediately shot her tongue inside.

"Mmm~" Iris returned the gesture without delay, fighting back against Magic' invading tongue by sliding her own around and along its surface. She sucked her in before pushing her out, her wet defender wrapping around the woman's own. The cables seemed to mirror their "struggles, going back and forth depending on who was invading who. Eventually, Iris broke away for a brief moment to continue their conversation. "Like I would ever submit to you like that. Besides, you know how much you love it when I take you~" Her lips returned to CFW's, her hands now coming down to pull against the thin cloth that covered the woman's nethers. Magic herself pulled away from the kiss for a second. "The same could be said for you." Reengaged in the kiss, she worked on stripping the lower half of the other woman.

Iris had already begun removing the top half of Magic's clothing, her lavender breasts jiggling free as the cloth that covered them fell to the floor. A few tendrils broke off to fight over the discarded piece of "equipment", and the same occurred when the bottom of Iris' armor was tossed aside. By this point, the various cables finally managed to untangle themselves from the tall pillars they made, slowly slithering their way up each woman's leg, the power each woman exerted slightly confusing them, and ensuring that neither could simply lift the other's legs out from under them.

Magic pulled away from the kiss to giggle to herself lightly before pushing Iris back. The CPU fell backwards slightly but was caught by some of the many cables which then wrapped around the woman's elbows to keep her in place. With the CPU exactly where she wanted her, Magic leaned over and licked her lips slowly. "Ready to begin?"

Iris let out a short, playfully disinterested shout when she fell back, falling into the binding grip of Magic's cables. The seductive grin on her face never faded however, as she stared up at the woman the same way she always did. "I should be asking you that~" Suddenly, the cables that were surrounding magic wrapped around her own body, binding her arms to her sides as she was pulled forward, until the writhing, mechanical appendages wrapped around both of them, squishing their bodies together as they were suspended in the air.

Magic also let out a small, toying yelp as she was bound and pulled. She smiled faintly. Even though her arms were bound, she still had control over one thing that would prove very effective.

A long, smooth, and thick cable slowly started to push its way into Iris Heart's womanhood, completely unannounced.

"Mmm~" Iris hummed happily as the long shaft entered her, the main body of the cable bulging lightly into Magic's stomach. Of course, the dominatrix wasn't without any forms of retaliation, as a duo of cables that were just as thick hovered behind CFW, plunging into both of her holes unexpectedly. "You sure are eager today, have you not had anyone to play with lately?"

Magic quietly grunted and winced in pleasure as the two lengths plunged into her. "Not for a long time. This is why I intend to have my cables all be satisfied by you now." The last word of her sentence was punctuated with one of her cables finding their way into Iris Heart's ass to set their count even. Following this, she pressed her soft lavender breasts against the CPU's again.

Iris yelped playfully as her ass was stuffed full of the length, unable and unwilling to stop it from going deep inside of her. The twin bulges from each of their bodies squished against each other, mirroring each other for the most part, save for how deep the length going into Magic's ass was going. "Mmm... You really need to find more playmates, I can't always be here you know~ And sometimes you'll just have to take care of these darlings yourself."

"You act like I don't already." Magic smiled smugly before having the cables end their plunge and start do many quick thrusts in an attempt to warm the CPU up and find her sensitive spots.

Iris giggled a bit, before her mouth opened wide in a pleasured moan. The cables burrowed well into her depths, quickly descending from her insides before swiftly pushing right back in, hitting as many pleasure spots as possible on the way up. "Then it must be that they're just happy to see me~" She giggled again, bringing another pair of totally-not-tentacle-like cables up to level with Magic's insides, before shoving them both into her lower holes. They pulled in and out quickly, but one in her ass continually pushed deeper, going further and further into Magic's body.

The extra pair of cables entering her body forced Magic to moan intensely and her body seized up for a second before she regained control. Not one to lose dominance, she came up with a plan that Iris wouldn't be able to mimic. From the mass of cables, a large strap-on started to surface (when she had the CPUs captured, she didn't just let them sit there doing nothing), coming towards Magic. Using the arms that she had just freed, undetected by Iris Heart until now, she took hold of the toy and wore it, similar to a belt. She had the tendril-esque cable pull out of the CPU's womanhood which then paired up with another cable. In one quick thrust, the large strap-on slammed into Iris Heart's womanhood, bulging it, and the two cables thrust into the occupied ass, bringing its cable occupation count up to three:

Iris moaned loudly in surprise as Magic made the cables quickly bring forth a strap-on, and then immediately slotted it into the dominatrix's womanhood. Her body gripped both it and the three now occupying her ass hard, nearly immobilizing them as she took in the pleasure. As she released her grip though, Iris was the one pushing her hips towards the strap-on, giving Magic yet another front to battle for dominance. Meanwhile, the villain's ass was stretched quite thoroughly, the cables in her burrowing further and further, bulging distinctly from her body, just before they reached the limit on how far they actually could dive.

Magic moaned heavily as the cables had kept sliding into her deeper and deeper. However, she quickly turned her attention to the girl below her. The mere sight of Iris pushing herself on the strap-on made her smile. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked. She didn't give her a chance to answer as she had the three cables in the CPU's ass slam into the most sensitive points they could find while Magic herself entered in odd angles, trying to please the dominatrix.

Iris never seemed to lose her composure, if you could call it that, her expression always implying things were perfectly under her control, even as she moaned loudly to confirm how well Magic was doing... Almost like a master praising their pet. "Please Magic, you know I always enjoy myself~" With each long pass of the various cables inside CFW, her body was stretched rather wide as they all came in at curious angles. Sometimes they crossed over each other, other times they simply stretched the woman's tight entrances wide as they spread apart, but without much warning, another pair of long cables joined the fray. This time, they crashed down onto the exposed rear of Magic, almost like whips.

With the pair slapping against her, Magic yelped once or twice before returning her attention to Iris Heart. "My, my... What to do with you..." As Magic "pondered" on what to do, a set of cables raised up and started to coil around Iris Heart's chest before tightening up, squeezing the large mounds in the process.

Iris simply kept her moans to herself at the new pair, her expression never fading as she simply enjoyed Magic's attempts to take control. "Perhaps we should just skip all the 'I should be the one saying that's and get onto the main event, wouldn't you agree?" The dominatrix giggled, the cables holding them suddenly pushing the CPU forward. Iris wasn't exactly the type to let anyone stay on top forever, and without much warning she took control of her bindings, reversing their positions so Iris was now on top. Her arms long since freed without CFW noticing, she brought her hands up to the woman's upper body, one hand giving her breasts a firm squeeze while the other pulled her head back towards Iris', reengaging the kiss they'd taken something of a break from.

Even as Iris seized control, the tentacles still continued their work in Iris. With the squeeze of Magic's breast, she let out a silent moan before reengaging the kiss and continuing her thrusting into Iris Heart. Her hands, meanwhile, met the dominatrix's ass. She gave them a slap before groping the cheeks to comfort them, and then she repeated the cycle.

Iris' cables continued their own works just as efficiently, the two women quickly settling into a nice rhythm with their respective sets. The thick, oversized wires helped set the pace, one pushed in, followed by the next, before a pair came crashing down onto Magic's firm rear. The dominatrix quickly followed with more groping of her breasts, before Iris reset things by thrusting her tongue against her partner's.

Magic's rhythm was similar to Iris Heart's. One cable would pull back, one would stay in, and the third would thrust in, making sure the girl was always stuffed and being pulled both ways. Magic based the rest of her actions off this rhythm, her strap-on pulling out as one pulled out, pushing in when the same cable pushed in, and grinding a little as the cable remained stationary. The wires around the dominatrix's breasts would tighten up, ease a little, and then fully ease up, before finally restarting the cycle. All of this was then accented by Iris's tongue spending half of her time in Magic's mouth and Magic's tongue spending half of her time in Iris's mouth.

The two women went back and forth like this for some time, each riding off the other's pace and keeping their rhythms in tandem with each other, maximizing the pleasure going in both directions. For every action one took the other countered with something equally pleasurable, if not moreso, prompting each other to continually grow more intense with what they had at hand, neither of the two fully gaining dominance over the other.

Finally, after a long, long time, the two girls started to reach their limits, prompting both of the girls to speed up even more. "C-Cum for me..." Magic moaned out.

Her breath weighted and clearly just as close to her limit as Magic, Iris didn't exactly respond the way the woman likely was hoping for. "No-Not a chance... You first~" Despite managing to keep her expression relatively composed, the intense increase in speed was enough to feel how close Iris was, and if that wasn't enough, the visible tremble of her lower lip was plenty evidence on its own, as well as the drool that ran down to her chin. Really, the two were likely to erupt at any given moment by this point.

And that they did. After just a little more thrusting, the two girls gave up on any activity that required their hands and they tightly hugged each other as a heavy orgasm plagued both of them at the same time, forcing the girls into moaning loudly and gushing lots of juices from their nethers as the cables continued to pound into them during the release.

For a time, both women lost control over the cables, their powerful orgasms throwing whatever control they had out to window. They took on a life if their own, thrusting hard at their own accord, going deeper or faster than they had previously been commanded. When they finally came down from their orgasms, the various machines all seemed to power down, slowly releasing the two and pulling out, giving them both one last, firm smack on their rears, before leaving them lying together and holding each other close.


	7. The medical tables have turned

After an eventful day of teaching a certain Nep a lesson, as well as some side fun with one of her favorite toys, Iris finally began to make her way to Compa's home. The dominatrix was looking for someone to add to her collection, and what better addition than a busty nurse? Seemed like a reasonable train of thought to her, and as she reached the door to the "clinic", she placed a hand on the knob and turned it. Either it was unlocked, or the woman didn't notice as she broke the lock, pushing the door open in search of her target.

"Hiya there Plutie. What brings you here?" The innocent nurse stood up from the couch she was previously sitting on, and she set her pudding that she was eating off to the side.

"Good Evening, Compa," The dominatrix approached the nurse leisurely, assuming the woman either didn't know what her visits usually meant, or she was simply too dense to care. Oh how wrong she was. "I'm in need of a new toy to play with... and I was just thinking about how good you'd be~" A devilish smirk that would've stunned any other spread across her face, but it was far from something that'd phase Compa. The bladed whip the dominatrix wielded began to extend into its segments, ready to shred the woman's clothes, before something... unexpected happened.

In what seemed to be almost the blink of an eye, bandages wrapped around the CPU to hold her wrists and ankles together. She was held up helplessly infront of the nurse. "Boo, that's not good Plutie. Bad girls need to be punished." Now it was Compa's turn to grin.

Iris had literally nothing to respond to that. Her whip was thrown from her as the bandages bound her arms, and now the seemingly ditsy nurse was responding with words that almost felt as if right out of the dominatrix's own mouth. Compounded with the grin that matched, if not surpassed her own, and the sheer scale of which the woman had underestimated Compa began to sink in.

Compa started to inspect the body for "wounds." Of course, any amount of context would prove this statement false. Compa moved herself behind the lady who was standing and being forcefully held up by the bandages. "Oh no Plutia, it looks like you have a boo-boo riiiiiiight... Here!" Compa reached around from behind to start groping and grabbing at both of the 'dominatrix's' breasts. Dominatrix in quotation marks, for she now at least temporarily had lost that title.

The woman had to stifle a yelp in responde to the groping from Compa. A low growl emanated from Iris as she was more or less helpless in her bindings, her struggles and power amazingly useless against them. "Let me go, you little... I am not wounded!" Though despite her protests, the dominatrix couldn't help but feel some pleasure from her breasts being played with, but it was a bit overshadowed by how much she despised the situation she was in.

"Oh, but you are Plutie! Look for yourself!" Compa continued on with her innocent act as she pulled down what little clothing Iris Heart had covering her breasts. "On a scale of one to pudding, how good does... This! Feel?" Compa punctuated her words with a pinching of Sadie's nubs, followed by Compa pushing her still yarn-clothed breasts against the sadist's back.

Iris bit her lip, determined not to encourage the woman with any pleasured noises. "I-It's a zero, now let me go! I am not hurt, but I swear if you don't let me out now you're going to be-" The threat proved to work against Iris, as the girl's fingers once again pressed her sensitive nipples in between them, causing her to let out a surprised moan. Compa was so dead after this...

Compa continued to roll and pinch the nubs as the rest of her palm worked on groping the mounds in front of her. Eventually she trailed one of her hands down and give the CPU's ass a firm squeeze. She wasted little time in using her hand to slide what little was covering the girl's waist. "Are you suuure Plutie?" Compa pushed herself forward, massaging Plutia's back with her breasts, and resting her head on the CPU's shoulder.

Even through clenched teeth, the woman's soft moans began to escape her throat, giving the nurse approval she didn't want to give. It didn't help when one of Compa's hands trailed down to squeeze her ass, the soft flesh yielding quite nicely before she began moving the lower half of her clothing. "I'm... quite certain..." Iris could only speak so much, as she tried exceptionally hard not to let this woman get to her.

Without speaking a word, Compa delivered a firm smack to the girl's butt, trying to provoke an unexpected shout. After the spank, she massaged and groped at the area she had hit to make it feel better.

Sure enough, Iris yelped loudly as the woman spanked her, leaving a faint red outline where she struck it. "Dammit... Let me go Compa, now!" There was a surprising shaky hint to her tone, clearly out of her element and uncomfortable with what was happening. Though, oddly enough... that might've been exactly why she didn't want to admit to liking it.

Compa gave another firm smack, this time on the other cheek. She spoke as she comforted the mark, "There's no need to be worried, Plutie. Ooh, excuse me for a moment." Compa left the sadist alone and hanging for a minute, before she returned with two long strap-ons that were colored, both looking like syringes. She put one on and got behind Iris again. "Ready for your shots?~"

Another yelp tinged with pleasure rang out from Iris, who gritted her teeth again when the woman left. She contorted a bit to look back behind her, and at Compa as she gathered a pair of comically shaped strap-ons. The length reminded her something of her more "gracious" toys she herself used for punishment, which was simply all kinds of worrying. "Dammit Compa, stop! And what are you doing with that second-"

"Open wide, stick your tongue out, and say Aaaaah, please~". With that, she thrust the entire length into Iris Heart's ass as she let out a giggle. Her hands grabbed onto the CPU's legs to help pull Iris onto the shaft.

And Iris did just that, however unwillingly. The massive shaft suddenly being thrust into her caused her to practically scream out, unable to hide the twinge of pleasure she felt as her ass was suddenly violated. Her mouth opened wide, her tongue stuck out, and she squirmed uncomfortably in her bindings, inadvertently sucking it further into her depths in the process.

Compa left the strap-on deep inside for a few moments before pulling out. Then, she slammed into Iris again. And again. Compa started heavily thrusting into the CPU, occasionally accenting her thrusts with spanks. "Feeling any better now, Plutie~?"

Iris couldn't even bring herself to grit her teeth again. For once, she was on the receiving end of a brutal strap-on, Compa showing the sadist no mercy as her insides were stretched widely. She couldn't even muster up a response, as all the sounds she could make were loud, near screaming moans as she was fucked by only one of the toys the nurse had taken.

The nurse managed to maintain her steady rhythm as she started to sway her hips slightly, as to search around for Iris Heart's more sensitive spots. Iris' voice escalated in pitch at varying points, anything from the angle to the simple act of moving setting the woman off. She still couldn't believe it; She'd only ever been the one fucking, using one girl after another as fun toys to her heart's content. But now she was the one at the mercy of another, Compa taking the dominatrix completely out of her comfort zone... and she was loving it.

Compa gave a few more heavy thrusts before she pulled completely. Compa teased the woman, "Well, if it doesn't feel good, I guess I'll just stop..." Compa fully intended to have the woman break down and beg for what she had.

With her ass finally empty again, Iris took the opportunity to catch her breath. She still couldn't quite process a response, the intense feeling of her insides being so full and suddenly emptied a... strange one. But one she could help but have enjoyed, which made it all the harder to keep her composure. "W-What... D-Do you expect me to beg?" It was hard for her protests to come out, as her abused rim ached to be stretched once more.

"If you don't want it Plutie, then I won't give it to you~". Compa played it off innocently, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She had moved out of Iris Heart's sight so that the CPU wouldn't see her putting on the second shaft.

The feeling of not being fully satisfied started to rise within the CPU. The woman but her lip. Both reason and desire seemed to clash as Iris debated in her head, still furious and unwilling to submit to another... But that wet feeling between her things was hard to ignore. "...Fine, would you please... Give me another s-shot?"

Compa returned back behind the CPU, her still not knowing of the second fake member. "Aww, you're just messing with me now, you can be honest if you don't want it..."

N-No, I w-want it... I NEED another s-shot." Even if she didn't realize she was signing up for two, Iris couldn't stop herself. It was strangely arousing to feel so overpowered, and Compa certainly presented something she'd never once even considered. Her nethers ached now, begging to be stuffed by the syringe-like strap-ons.

Delighted to see the once-powerful CPU quite literally asking to be stuffed, Compa eased her way slowly back in. Her entrance was deliberately slow to allow Iris Heart to feel the length of both of the shafts pushing into her holes, and to get her frontal nethers slowly used to them. As the hilt was reached and their two laps met, Compa gently giggled to herself.

Iris was surprised as both of her holes were filled, finding the strange reversal of her position growing more and more arousal. She felt each and every inch that traveled into her depths, her insides tightening around the shafts with all her might. A low moan accented Compa's passage, increasing in volume and pitch as she got further and further in, the woman practically melting as the nurse finally bottomed out.

Compa's hands found themselves grabbing onto the CPU's legs so that they could angle her into a better position and so that Compa could forcefully push Iris Heart against her own force. Compa proceeded to pull out and slam back in, starting her normal thrusts again.

What were "normal" thrusts for the both of them were actually rather heavy, and with the insertions driving her crazy while her limbs were bound, Iris could do little more than enjoy it. A constant stream of moans escaped her lips, increasing in pitch as Compa thrust back in, the pace almost making her sing a song of some kind. Her tongue was already lying out, mouth open wide as if once again complying to the nurse' earlier command.

Compa swayed her body, helping to pleasure the CPU's nethers by hitting sensitive spots and to help push her breasts into Iris. "How does it feel~?"

"L-Like pudding," was all Iris could mutter out. Each thrust sent the strap-ons beyond the depth she herself might've traveled in the past, but these were significantly thicker. She could practically feel the twin shafts squishing the dividing flesh between her two holes, stretching her entrances more than she'd ever experienced. It didn't help that the nurse continued to strike her most sensitive areas with such precision, which only furthered the arousal that had her practically singing.

The nurse now sped up as fast as she could, intending to make the girl orgasm. Despite the speed and heaviness of the thrusts, they still had a sense of gentleness, seemingly as a result of the one doing the thrusting being Compa.

That gentleness that Compa gave off was comforting, but was generally lost as Iris found herself enraptured in bliss. The heavy thrusts scrambled her insides, reshaped them, and stimulated her to no end. She could feel something slipping... before her screaming moans jumped up half an octave in a thunderous orgasm. Her juices flowed forth like a river, splashing and coating her legs and the strap-ons that were still being thrust brutally inside of her.

As Iris let out her orgasming cry, Compa rest her hips against The CPU's as kept her strap-ons inside. She left herself inside of the larger girl for a minute before slowly pulling the two shafts out. "So, how was it Plutie?"

Iris' head hung low as she tried to recover from what just happened, her mind still racked with pleasure that her being couldn't fully comprehend. When Compa spoke, she could only let out a moan of gibberish, finding herself on the verge of collapse. No one else had ever dominated her before, but she could find herself getting used to it... As a side treat, of course.

Compa let the CPU hang there as she took off the strap-ons and went to put them away. Compa returned with a lolipop in her her hand. The nurse loosened up the bindings and pulled Iris Heart out, holding the woman in both arms now. She rested the woman on the couch and put a pudding flavored lolipop in her mouth, before humming happily and walking away.


	8. IF and Vert's Hot Spring Fluff

Some time after Vert had her fun "surprise visit", the goddess invited IF to her home. Or, more specifically, to the hotspring she recently had built as a part of the Basilicom. Steam rising from the warm water and obscuring anyone's vision, the CPU soaked lazily in the water, the warm fog unable to fully hide her naked frame. IF walked shyly entered the room and walked towards the bath. A light blush was on her face and a towel around her body as she stepped inside, too shy and gushy to even say hello.

Fortunately, the CPU was far less abrasive towards her friend. "Welcome Iffy~ How do you like the hotsprings I have?" Vert's body, though obscured notably by fog and the water, was still more or less on display, no real towels to speak of and her breasts half-submerged under the water.

"T-They're nice, L-Lady Vert!" IF fumbled out. She was blushing at the sight of her favorite goddess naked in front of her. Again. She clutched the towel closer to herself.

Vert giggled lightly, clearly finding IF so flustered amusing. "Why don't you come over here and join me then, Iffy? Warm water is nice and all but a warm body is all the better." The goddess couldn't help but find herself teasing the assassin, always loving the girl's reactions.

The assassin blushed absurdly before hiding herself under the water while trying to calm down. More of what the goddess was looking for. A soft smile still adorned her face, but she still feigned offence. "Aw~ Am I not good enough for Iffy? Do you not like being with me?" The woman's arms folded underneath her breasts, pushing them up slightly further from the water's surface.

IF panicked a bit as she was teased further. "N-N-no! Not at all, m-my lady!" Shouted IF as she rose up a bit to speak. Currently, a majority of IF's willpower was going into _not_ looking at Vert's breasts that were tempting to even just sneak a glance at.

Vert falsely pouted, barely able to contain a slight grin creeping from her lips. "Then come over here and join me, Iffy~" It was always fun to see IF getting all flustered, despite all the things they'd done in their time as friends. Steamy lesbian sex aside, there was still plenty that the goddess was happy to see didn't make the assassin jaded to her antics.

IF, her panic settling and her blush coming back to her face, swam over to Vert. At first, she sat somewhat near her. She was a few feet away from the CPU, and even then she felt that she would be more nervous if she were to go closer.

Vert smiled, not letting the opportunity and IF herself slip away. She scooted closer to the girl until eventually, one of her arms was draped across the girl's shoulder, giving IF a very tempting shot of the goddess' breasts. "See, now isn't this better Iffy~"

IF noticeably shook before the goddess. "Y-y-yes l-l-lady Vert!" The assassin tried her hardest to avoid looking, but her will failed and for a moment she peeked at the CPU's Mount Olympus's.

Vert certainly gave IF plenty to gaze at, teasing and tempting the girl with her own naked frame. Her free arm still continued to push her breasts up above the water's surface. "Fun" would be putting it lightly, if you tried to describe how it felt to test how much the assassin could resist temptation.

"V-Vert, y-your breasts are a b-bit high up, aren't t-they?" IF stated awkwardly, trying to act like she hadn't paid too much attention to the breasts.

"Are they? I don't think there's any shame in having my endowments free in a bath. Would you prefer I hide them, Iffy?" Not that she would've actually put her breasts away, Vert still teased the girl playfully. Her arm lowered slightly to allow her flesh to slowly sink further into the water, but made sure to keep all the best parts nice and exposed.

"N-no! I mean yes! No. Kinda!" IF overloaded on her embarassment as she had to decide between looking like a pervert or not being able to see Vert's breasts. IF sunk into the water again as she tried to calm down after embarrassing herself that much.

The fact that IF tried to cool herself off in hotspring water was a joke in and of itself, but none the less, the girl's reaction got plenty of laughs out of the goddess. "You are just adorable, Iffy~ I'm happy you did decide to come by today."

IF blushed even more after being referred to as "Adorable." The girl rose a little so that her mouth was above the waterline so she could sheepishly reply, "It was my honor, lady Vert."

Vert giggled lightly, raising her arm from the girl's shoulder to rest her hand on IF's head. The goddess ruffled the assassin's hair a bit, before falling behind her neck and pulling the girl towards the CPU. Given the positioning of her head, she was dangerously close to Vert's breasts. "If that's the case, I'll have to call you over more regularly~"

"T-That would be lovely, lady Vert!" A hint of excitement radiated from the smaller girl. And by a hint, I mean a mountain. Speaking of mountains, IF found herself herself mere inches away from Vert's mounds as she ruffled her hair. She tried formulating some way of smoothly connecting herself to the breasts.

"Good to hear, Iffy~" The girl's excitement was a bit contagious, as Vert found herself pulling IF closer. Any mental preparation or planning the assassin might've been trying to do were cut short as the goddess pulled her right up against her body, with IF's head now firmly up against one of her massive breasts.

IF stiffened up a bit as her planning was cut short and her head was against the large mounds. Blood rushed to her face as she stay still in what seemed similar to being frozen in fear, but was induced by a mix of joy and nervousness.

"Mmm... You're so much warmer than the water, Iffy~" The goddess continued to pull the assassin towards herself, suddenly picking her up and setting IF down in her lap.

"L-L-Lady Vert? What do y-you mean?- Mmff!". She then pulled her head in between the massive breasts that had the girl so flustered, a place she was _intimately_ familiar with by now. As her face met the giant mountains, her ever blushing cheeks seemed to be hotter than the hotspring itself. "Mmmady mmerdt!?"

Giggling, Vert's hand began to stroke through IF's hair, the head from her cheeks easily felt between her breasts. "Oh my, Iffy, are you alright? You're burning up~" The goddess continued to speak in the same tone she'd been teasing the girl in, keeping the assassin's head firmly between her breasts. "Do I need to take you to Compa Iffy~"

"N-N-No! I-I'm fine!" The assassin was becoming even more of a nervous gushy blushy mess.

Vert giggled a bit, before letting out a deep sigh as she leaned back in the hotsprings. Her arm draped over IF, the girl's head stayed in between the goddess' massive breasts. All joking aside, it was a rather pleasant feeling, the warm water and a warm body against her flesh. She could get used to this kind of feeling...

The assassin's blush started to die down as she got used to the position. It was warm, comfy, and the skin contact was pleasureful. She also enjoyed having her face between Vert's breas- ohgoodnessIcan'tbreathe. IF squirmed a little as the water and breasts had started to prevent her from breathig.

Vert's eyes had closed by the time IF had begun to struggle for air, though she managed to stir the goddess awake before anything unfortunate happened. "Hmm...? What is it Iffy?" Despite how brief it was, Vert seemed to act as if she'd just woken up from a deep sleep, as she let the assassin raise her head. Not completely out of her breasts, but enough that she could fit in that gap above the water with the fresh, steamy air.

IF took deep breaths, answering the goddess with mostly her actions rather than words. "A-Air..."

The half-awake Vert thought for a moment, before she pulled the girl up out of her massive breasts. She took a deep breath, before pulling the girl up and into a deep kiss, passing along the air she'd sucked in.

"Lady Vert, what are yoummmmmmnn..." Just as IF had gotten used to her position, she had started to heavily blush again.

After passing along the air the goddess had thought, more or less correctly, the girl needed, she let the kiss sink in for a few moments, before she finally broke the kiss. Smiling softly, she repositioned the girl again, her smaller breasts squished against Vert's own, as the CPU kept her head now well above the water. "Better now, Iffy?~"

"Y-Yes, V-Vert! I-I mean Lady Vert!" Ah, there's the blush again.

"Good to hear. But you can call me whatever you want, Iffy~"

"Alright, Vert- I mean Lady Ve- augh!" The girl pouted at her inability to say Vert's name alone, herself feeling somewhat unworthy of a CPU. The goddess' hand came up to once again ruffle the brunette's hair, the CPU still playfully teasing. She accepted the hair ruffling without any resistance.

Though, perhaps a change from the hotsprings would be a good idea, Vert thought, lest she accidently drown her friend in her breasts again.

Despite the girl's inability to call the goddess by name only, it only made her seem cuter in the woman's eyes. She was certainly trying, no matter how much she failed. "Why don't we go somewhere else for now, Iffy? Somewhere we can take a nice nap without fear of you drowning~"

IF looked excited. "Sure, V... Ver... Vert!"

With a soft smile, Vert gave IF a few more pats as a form of praise. After that however, they got up and out of the hotsprings. Grabbing herself a towel, Vert made sure to pick one that might've been more form-fitting for IF, leaving most of her body exposed as she almost made it something of a show as she dried herself off, giving her companion a good, clear view of anything and everything.

IF got out as well and dried herself off, but not without fighting the temptation to look at Vert. She failed horribly at not looking. She got a good, clear look at all of the goddess' body. Her breasts (not that she was unfamiliar with them at all), her back, her legs, and even both of the woman's lower entrances. Vert found the girl's gaze hilarious in how vainly she fought to tear her gaze from her body. Eventually however, Vert had finished drying, and tossed her towel into the large, wooded basket that you were supposed to leave the dirty towels in. "Well, I'm ready to go Iffy."

"S-Same here, Vert." The girl was still blushing after seeing the bare glory of the CPU.

With that, the CPU lead the girl back to her own room, waiting only to see if IF wanted to redress herself. Otherwise, it was straight there, avoiding any of the Basilicom workers as the goddess decided to go unclothed, keeping IF's blush firmly lit. By the time they finally arrived, it was a wonder the assassin was able to avoid collapse from overheating, given how deep the red was on her cheeks.

"V-Vert, you should r-really put some clothing on." IF again tried to look away but failed gloriously as always and her cheeks stayed red.

"Why? I'm in my own room now, and ready to take a nap after a nice warm bath. Or... do you not like seeing my body, Iffy~" With the door closed behind them, Vert was ready to continue teasing her companion, feigning a level of sadness as she lifted her arms behind her head, and puffed her chest up front-and-center of the IF's gaze.

"No, I do like seeing your-". IF cut herself off mid sentence and blushed after saying that.

Vert smiled almost coyly, knowing exactly how she was going to finish that sentence. "Then there's no need to complain~ Now come on, before it gets too cold." With her arms wrapping around the girl, she pulled IF over to the bed, climbing into it with her companion, and once again pulling the girl on top of her, head dangerously close into the gravity that lied between her mountainous breasts.

IF came into the bed with her. Her body lay against Vert's and she felt her cold skin pressing against her clothing. "V-Vert, you really should put something on to warm yourself up..."

"Hm? But I already have something to warm me up, Iffy~" And with that, IF's head was once again plunged between Vert's massive breasts. The girl was much warmer than the goddess herself, causing her to let out a relaxed sigh as the heat finally began to transfer over.

She really couldn't blame anyone but herself for walking into that one. Her cheeks blushed once again, providing even more warmth.

"Aaah~ Now this is nice, isn't it Iffy?" One arm draped around IF and keeping her firmly buried between the mountains, Vert's other hand moved down, pulling up the blankets overtop of them. The top of the assassin's head just barely peaked out from below the fabric, and from between the massive breasts she was currently warming up.

IF nodded slightly as she kept her face between the slowly warming up mounds.

Satisfied with having IF to keep her warm, Vert legitimately began to doze off, her arm keeping her companion where she was. Before long, she'd completely fallen asleep again, leaving the assassin to do the same in between the mountainous breasts.


	9. Cave's Marvelous Opportunity

MarvelousAQL snooped and sneaked through the Leanbox basilicom, approaching the goddess of the nation's room. Marvy enjoyed knowing things and lately Vert had been fairly silent with announcements. Therefore, the busty ninja decided to spy on the CPU. Sure, she was a combat ninja, but she was still a ninja. Fortunately for the girl, the ventilation shaft she was in was large enough to grant her and her sizeable boingy bits passage as she approached Vert's room. Ah, here it is, the great grate of great greatness that reveals the great Vert's greatly decorated great room. Marvelous got into a position and started to peer her head over the slits of the grate to spy on the CPU.

"Having a great time there Marvy?" Another female voice asked, echoing through the vents as it came from behind the orange-haired beauty. Slender, but extremely firm hands took a hold of the girl's legs, holding them completely still and prompting a small yelp as Cave resumed her speech. "Vert actually just left to go enjoy the hotsprings with a friend. I think you'll have to come with me for trespassing like this, though." A ninja MarvelousAQL may be, but quiet she was not. The ninja maid had followed the girl the entire way through the vents, even backtracking with her when the girl got somewhat lost along the way. It was worth it for the view. But soon there'd be much more than just a view for Cave to enjoy, as she began to pull the more well-endowed girl back through the vents, quietly giggling to herself as she pulled her away for her "special mission".

Marvy still tried to resist the pull that the SMD operative had, but with nothing to grab onto she just helplessly slid back. "W-Wait, I-I'm sorry! I was just curious what she had planned for releases, that's all!"

Unfortunately her excuses did her nothing, and as quickly as one could reasonably move when in a ventilation shaft Cave dragged MarvelousAQL back to her own home. Somewhere along the way the ninja decided the vents were taking too long and simply... made an exit, but that was relatively unimportant. What was important, was that by the time the operative had returned with her target, she'd immediately taken the girl to the bed, and already having discarded most of Marvy's clothing on the way there.

That really wasn't much of a statement though, considering how little the girl usually wore. She had now been stripped down to a pair of orange and white striped panties and her usual barely fitting shirt. Marvelous had an idea of what was soon to come, but she didn't jump to conclusions as she wasn't sure that Cave would actually do something like *that*. "C... Cave? What are you doing?"

Cave licked her lips as she kneeled over the girl on the bed, her own clothes having been stripped away in the comfort of her own home, leaving her in only the black panties and bra that, much to the surprise of anyone who hadn't been her target before, weren't actually a part of her outfit. "I'm going to conduct a special operation, with you as my target." She leaned down, her hands touching down in the gap in her shirt, before pulling away what little of the fabric that covered the girl's breasts. They bounced and jiggled free for a moment, before the redhead's hands held them still, giving both mounds of flesh a good, firm squeeze.

"Me as your targe-?" The ninja was cut off as she moaned lightly in pleasure for her response to the squeeze. Okay, so Cave was planning on doing what Marvy had thought. An intense blush came to her face as she accepted her realization. "W-w-w-wait! I-Isn't there some sort of right I can plead? Isn't this classified as unusual punishment!?"

"The SMD handles special missions with special exceptions, so, no." She leaned down and gave the orange-haired girl a quick peck on the lips, somewhere she'd be returning to in force eventually, but for now directed her efforts elsewhere. Her head dove between the soft, plush flesh of Marvy's breasts. Her hands squished and squeezed them, kneading them lightly before pushing them closer together, squishing her own head between them. They were like warm, soft water balloons.

Water balloons, of course, were an understatement for her size. The busty kunochi moaned out lighty a few times as the Leanbox officer groped her large mounds and shoved their head between them. "Nnmmm... Cave...!"

Cave tried to answer with "Yeeeeeeees?" playfully, but she was too deep in AQL breasts for her words to make the journey safely. Instead they resonated within the soft, fleshy mounds, vibrating the crevice between while reverberating in the mountains themselves. All accented by a long, playful lick in between her breasts that the maid followed up with. The sensation caused Marvy's lips to tremble and her arms to wrap around something for support. Evidently, that thing would be Cave's head, which didn't help her situation in the slightest.

"Starting to enjoy yourself, Marvy?" The maid's words vibrated through the girl's breasts again, which she accompanied with another lick and a firm squeeze. One of her hands left the massive, squishy pillows that flanked Cave's head, and slid down the orange-haired human's side, slipping beneath the strap of her stripped underwear, and slowly dragged her fingers along her skin before brushing against her warm entrance.

"S-Stop..." The ninja called out weakly. It was less of a "please don't do this" and more of a "b-baka, no..." kind of reaction, though. In reaction, Marvy tried to cross her legs a little bit but ultimately the promise of soon to come pleasure betrayed Marvy's words and eased her legs up to allow Cave entrance.

The nurse giggled, pulling her head out from the valley between the girl's breasts as her legs eased up. Her lips wrapped around the sensitive nub of her loose mountain, sucking lightly around it as she started to push her way inside. Two, slender fingers dove in, stretching Marvy's womanhood around them as Cave went as far as she could.

MarvelousAQL's body twitched in pleasure as Cave suckled on her breast and dove her two fingers as far into Marvy's "cave" as possible. The ninja hummed lightly as the fingers slid into her, and ended the hum with an "ah" as the two digits stopped their intrusion and bottomed out with Marvy.

"Mmm... Enjoying yourself already, Marvelous~?" The operator asked, her head lifted partially from the girl's breast, but remaining low enough for her tongue to swirl about the sensitive nub. Her fingers lightly poked at the wall they came to, while also spreading apart slowly to see how far the girl could stretch. Eventually, she pulled her fingers back and pushed her face back down into the soft mound, before her fingers began to dance within the ninja's womanhood.

Unable to withstand the fingers prodding around her nethers, Marvelous bucked her hips and let out more moans, giving audible approving feedback to the Leanbox member so that they didn't even need to raise their head to see the enjoyment on the ninja's face.

The maid giggled loudly as she sucked hard on the now firm nipples, highly sensitive and all the more important for Cave to stimulate wildly. She rewarded Marvelous' exceptional reaction with the insertion of a third finger, quickly joining the previous two in speed and precision. The trio moved in a flurry erratically, striking every sensitive crevice they could within the orange-haired ninja.

The effects of the threesome of fingers were obvious. MarvelousAQL arched her back and had her tongue loll out slightly and her supporting hug grew tighter around Cave.

Eventually Cave was held so close to MarvelousAQL that she couldn't actually get away, even if she'd wanted to. The ninja's arms were wrapped firmly around her as her body spasmed wildly, the maid doing quite the effective job at pleasuring her. It wasn't hard to tell she was already close to the brink, ready to go over the edge, she just needed a little push... Which, for the SMD operative, turned out to be a fourth and final finger, joining the others as their pace doubled, and her thumb pressed against the girl's sensitive clit.

With the edge having been reached, Marvy released an orgasm and her womanhood tightened around Cave's quartet of fingers, moisturizing them with her love nectar. Her mind blanked out for a few seconds as she moaned out Cave's name, lolled her tongue out fully, and her eyes rolled back. Topping it all off, her normally musical note-shaped pupils had changed into having a heart as the circular part of the note.

Cave giggled a little as she gave Marvy's nipple one last, long suck before she finally released the sensitive nub, her flesh being set free with a loud "pop". The maid licked her lips, as she slowly played with the girl's insides as she looked up from the soft breasts, her movements deliberate but not fast enough to particularly send her hurdling towards another orgasm. "How'd you like being the target of one of my 'special missions' Marvelous?"

Despite the ninja's best efforts to respond, she instead only let out incoherent moans.


	10. Cave and 5pb's Fluffy Rest

**Editors Note: I've recently had a desire (and requests) to do non-lewd stuff. Therefore, I plan to do some more non-lewd chapters. Chapters not containing explicit nepping will usually contain "fluff' in the title.**

Meanwhile, in another dimension of fluff:

Cave walked into her humble abode that was very close by to the not-so-humble Leanbox basilicom. An ever so slight smile came across her lips as she remembered the events of earlier today. She had caught the Underling snooping around the Leanbox basilicom and took her into custody. A few moments later when the pale skinned minion had tried to run away, the girl had accidently dropped several pieces of rather… "inappropriate" literature involving a variety of main characters of whom she knew quite well, including one piece involving her and MarvelousAQL. After supplying a firm smack across the Underling's face and a trip to a certain alternate-dimension's Planeptune CPU so she could hand the guilty off for proper punishment, Cave's on duty hours ended.

Cave glanced up at the clock as she passed it while looking for her beloved, and read it as 9 P.M.. After Cave thoroughly searched a majority of the commonly occupied areas of the house, she found who she was looking for laying snuggly in bed. That person would be none other than Leanbox's number one idol, 5pb.

Across the idol's face was a faint smile, complimenting her closed, sleepy eyes. The SMD agent had thoughts about waking her up, but she decided against it in favor of letting the musician sleep in peace (and in favor of still being able to watch that absolutely adorable and cute sleeping face). After a few moments, Cave herself decided to rest.

She pulled up the warm and fluffy blanket of the bed and slipped under the sheets, getting close to the idol. Unfortunately for Cave's motives, the subtle stirring had caused 5pb to turn over and flutter her eyes slowly open. "C...Cave…?"

Cave entered a mild form of panic and tried to cover up her accidental awakening by wrapping her arms around 5pb and pulling her in close for a hug, bringing her love interest mere inches from her face. 5pb reacted by letting some of her shy personality be showcased and blushing before returning the hug to Cave.

With a happy sigh from the operative, Cave moved her head forward to give 5pb a light peck on the lips before resting her head on the shoulder of the shy girl. On Cave's lips formed a full smile, a very uncommon sight to behold. Nuzzling into her, Cave let out another calm, enjoying sigh.

With a gentle push from the musician, Cave was brought a little distance away from her love. A look of slight confusion came upon her face before it turned into a look of mild shock as 5pb brought the two sets of lips together. Following this, one hand of the singer was brought up to the back of Cave's head, firmly keeping her head in place and preventing Cave from instinctively move back. After a few seconds of (rather sloppily) kissing, Cave's widened eyes of shock slowly closed, engaging in the kiss that 5pb had presented her. One of Cave's hands remained wrapped around 5pb's waist to hold her closely, while the other reached up to rest on the back of 5pb's head.

With the responsibility of holding Cave's lower body close gone, 5pb put both of her arms around the neck of the operative, snuggly keeping their heads and kissing lips close. This in turn relieved Cave of one of her responsibilities, letting her wrap both arms around 5pb's waist.

After lots of spit swapping had occurred, the two girls finally pried themselves away from each other. It was evident to both of them that the weariness of staying up was heavily affecting them. After silently implying that they would continue their actions tomorrow morning, the two held each other snuggly and nodded off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Neptune smiled proudly as she looked over her clearly infallible trap she had set up in Big Nep's home. The "infallible trap" was actually just a cardboard box held up by a cardboard tube attatched to a very visible rope. The bait in question was pudding. Hearing someone approaching, Neptune hid in her well crafted cover (read: "pillow fort" and resembled a bunch of pillow placed sloppily on a couch) and waited for her prey to take the bait.

As Big Nep entered the room, she stopped in the doorway as she looked about what had been set up within it. Confusedly, she looked at the cardboard box and the delicious pudding beneath it, then followed the rope connected to the tube that lead all the way to the pillow fort that covered her smaller counterpart. This was a trap, obviously. And a great one too! Foolproof, if Big Nep wasn't, obviously, also Nep, and therefore could see right through the trap that she herself probably would've set up. A mischievous smile curled her lips, as she happily made her way over to the cardboard box, slowly crawling beneath it to get at the pudding underneath... And to prompt Nep to spring the trap exactly as Big Nep wants her to.

Taking the bait that Big Nep set up as a response to Nep's own bait, Neptune pulled the rope and caught a Big Nep. Licking her lips a little, she approached the non-stealthy cardboard box and lifted it up slightly. "I got you, me! Heh, surely I am a master baiter! ...Wait, that came out wrong."

"I think it came out right, actually," Big Nep responded, as she burst out from under the cardboard box as it was lifted. She grabbed her younger self and sent the two of them crashing into the pillow fort, the soft landing sending Nep's head into her adult version's own pillows. "Depends on how you would classify nepping yourself~" She licked the corner of her lips, wiping away the remnants of the pudding she'd devoured in the short time in her trap, the taste still fresh on her tongue.

After a short struggle, Nep pulled her head out of Big Nep's "puddings" and asked, "What do you mean by nepping myse- ooooh. Oh my, how lewd! Hmhmhmhmm!" Welp, that quote from the anime had to appear sometime in this fanfiction. Memes aside, Neptune joked around a bit, completely unaware hat Big Nep meant what she said.

As Neptune giggled to herself and memed to save herself, Big Nep had already begun to strip the girl of her clothes. It didn't take long, really, considering she'd already been prepared to get to the nepping as quickly as possible, while Big Nep herself had already discarded most of the essentials. By the time the CPU finally realized that her older self wasn't joking, she was already too ensnared in the trap, as the older girl reached her hand into the pile of her clothes for a "tool" to use.

A nervous smile grew on Neptune and a generic anime sweat drop formed on her forehead. "Y-You're joking, right?" Nep's eyes quickly glanced over to the hand ruffling through the growing pile of discarded clothing.

"You know we never joke about this~" The smiling expression that stared down at Neptune was anything but the face of mercy, and when Big Nep finally found what she was looking for, it became even less so. From the pile of clothing, emerged a strap-on, two immensely thick, foot-long shafts extending out from the base. "You fell right into my trap, me~" The older Neptune equipped her weapons of choice, before she slowly began to line up the two shafts just right with her other self's lower holes.

Those "weapons" shocked the younger Nep, especially due to the fact that they were about the size that Iris Heart herself used. "T-There's no way those will fit!" The smaller Nep exclaimed.[/quote]

Big Nep had to fight to keep her giggling from getting too loud, remembering the other, much larger insertions (mostly from Plutia) that'd fit before this. "We both know that's not true~" And like that, she was off. The older, more experienced(if you could call it that) Neptune shoved the twin shafts into her own body, the younger one's stomach bulging noticeably right off the bat as she pushed in.

"NEPU!" Mininep let out a surprised moan as the shafts were both fully inserted down to the base so quickly. As the two girl's hips were left together for a few seconds, Neptune took in heavy breaths as she tried recovering from just the first thrust.

After a few moments, Big Nep drew her hips back, slowly pulling out inch after inch of the thick strap-ons. Just before removing the two shafts however, the woman suddenly thrust forward again, right in the middle of Mini Nep's recovery. She quickly pulled back again, then thrust forward, repeatedly thrusting hard into her younger self.

"NepuuUuUuUuUuU...!" Each thrust brought about a raise in pitch in the smaller Nep's voice. Trying to ease herself into the hip-slapping action, Neptune wrapped her arms around the older version of herself to support herself.

Giggling a bit, Big Nep gradually increased her speed, the girls' flesh slapping together louder and louder with the smaller Nep's voice. However, that voice began to grow quieter after a minute, as something began to bury Neptune's face. It didn't take a genius to know what it was; Big Nep's breasts were squishing into Mini Nep's face, reducing her voice to muffled moans.

With two big lumps of boob in her face, Neptune tried to at least embrace the situation, taking one of the breasts into her mouth and gently suckling on it. A quiet moan slipped through a few of Big Nep's giggles as she continued, pounding away as she tried to drive herself closer and closer to her limit. "Starting to enjoy yourself, me?" She asked, mostly rhetorically, as she pushed more and more of her breasts down onto the smaller girl.

At this point, Mini Nep was now practically drowning in boob. Neptune tried answering her older counterpart's question, but was, again, muffled by her breasts. Big Nep was more than okay with this, her soft moans growing steadily louder as her younger counterpart inhaled more of her breasts. Mini Nep's lower holes meanwhile were still being pounded away at, the woman steadily going faster and faster until she started to approach Iris-level speeds.

Trying to show some control despite the fact that Big Nep was slamming into her exponentially faster, Mini Nep moved her right hand and placed it on Big Nep's other breast, and then moved her off hand to place it on Big Nep's sizeable bottom. Then, she followed her placements up with firm squeezes.

Though Big Nep's moans grew louder with each movement of her younger self's hands and each squeeze of her sensitive bits, she still retained the most control over the situation. She even somewhat encouraged what Mini Nep was doing, in her own way, rewarding her counterpart by grinding against her more sensitive areas after each thrust, which grew faster and faster at the same time. It wouldn't be too much longer before Neptune found herself being sent over her limit, by herself no less.

And not much longer it was. Mini Nep's body curled up slightly as her voice echoed into her adult version's breast, her hands clamped down on whatever boingy bits they held, and a flow of love nectar gushed forth from Mini Nep's womanhood.

Big Nep let out a long, low moan through Mini Nep's orgasm, pleasured well enough but her younger version clearly going through exponentially more in this one moment. Giggling to herself, she began to pull out after she let the girl come down from her climax, the thick foot-longs coming out drenched in Neptune's juices. "My, it really is fun playing with myself like this~"


	12. IffyVert fluff followed by 100 lewd

Sneaking in through the vents seemed like such a good idea at the time, before Vert found herself deep within the catacombs that brought air flowing through Neptune's basilicom. The emerald-clad goddess found herself stuck in more places than she'd ever be willing to admit, unquestionably on account of her... larger endowments. She had to squeeze her body through the tight shafts that were likely designed for people nep-sized, but that didn't stop the Leanbox CPU from powering through, all the way to her prize. When she finally thought she was above the room IF was staying in, she busted open the panel covering the air ducts, and without looking or thinking, dove right down from there.

As Vert landed, a shout could be (somewhat) heard from under her mountains. "What the Hell!?" came the cry from a familiar CPU's voice. As Vert gazed downwards, she saw Blanc's face perfectly positioned into her cleavage. As it turns out, Vert had missed her targetted room. As it also turns out, Blanc was over at the Planeptune basilicom to negotiate some trade agreements. Moments after Vert had looked down and lightly giggled at her far less endowed friend she was tossed out of the window by her (still less endowed) stronger friend.

Alarmed by the sudden chaos outside of the room she was in, IF opened her door and investigated. As it turns out, Vert was a few feet away from being in the room IF was in. IF had half a mind to ask Blanc what happened, but seeing her stomp angrily down the hallway grumbling something about, "thundertits" near a broken window explained itself fairly well. Sighing to herself, IF returned to her room and sat down at her PC, booting up the Guild's website again and starting to look for quests to do.

Normally, IF would prefer to go in person to the Guild to browse quests, but she had recently been trying to avoid Vert for her own personal reasons. Despite her efforts to stay away, Vert always found a way to track her down. She just needed a bit of a break.

Never one to be deterred by IF's evasion or the (not so)occasional smothering of the wrong friend in her cleavage, Vert quickly got to working on her next plan. This time, she skipped the vents and just climbed in right from a window, quietly making her way through the Basilicom until she once again reached the room she believed was IF's. No one was in there, but that didn't change what the goddess thought. She came up with a masterful, cunning plan to catch her dear friend, and immediately got to work setting it in motion. After taking a brief time to set up her trap, she hid herself in the rather alarming pile of stuffed animals in one corner of the room, burying herself but leaving just a wide enough gap for her to see through, without raising any suspicion towards her ingenious plan.

Vert waited for a bit, intently staring at the box. It was a simple trap, being a box held up by a stick attatched to a rope. She wanted to make sure she saw the trap being sprung so she didn't accidentally catch Blanc again. Though, something caught Vert's attention for a moment and made her look away. When she looked back, the box was down and someone had fallen for the trap.

Pleased with her successful capture of Iffy, Vert stood up from the pile of plushies and walked over to the box and lifted it. Unfortunately she was soon displeased with her unsuccessful capture of IF. It turns out that pudding is effective bait for Planeptune goddesses, not humans. What Vert did find under the box was a very uncomfortable sight to behold. "My, my, Vert. You're not my type, but if you're just going to beg for punishment like that, I can't help resist but punish you like the begging, cowardly dog you are~". Disappointed that the pudding was a trap, Plutia had transformed.

Well that went poorly. Thankfully however, Vert was able to get away when a certain blue-haired hero jumped in before things could get messy, which the goddess promptly took as her opportunity to leave the building as quickly as possible. NISA was left to deal with Iris on her own, leading to... Well, we all know what that lead to. Regardless, the emerald-clad woman made her way quickly through the building and planned to leave before anyone could ask any questions and catch IF another time... Until she found her standing at the front door with Neptune and Nepgear, ready to embark on a quest of some variety. Vert and IF locked eyes for a moment as they both realized how close they were, and for a few moments, simply stood frozen as the grave look on the goddess' face made it clear something was not okay. After a moment of awkward silence, the CPU shuffled over to her friend, gently lifted her up into her arms, and carefully tucked the girl under her arm, stiff as a board, before barreling clean out of the building as fast as she could, transforming and flying off the moment she was out the door.

Nobody knew how to initially react to Vert grabbing IF like a cardboard cutout. However, as Vert started to run out, everyone started yelling and IF flailed a bit. The yelling got quieter as Vert went HDD and flew away, but IF's flailing intensified a bit. "V-Vert! W-What are you doing?!"

"Getting both you and me as far away from the Basilicom as possible, IF," the CPU replied, still mortally terrified of the wrath of Iris that was handed off to NISA. "Let's just say my attempts to surprise you failed and I ended up catching a Sadie. Not fun." Even as Planeptune started to grow distant, the sound of Iris giving out punishment could still be faintly heard, prompting Vert to go even faster, and fly right to her Basilicom. The mere mention of Iris Heart, let alone the sounds of terror, made IF glad she was being brought away from Planeptune. Though, along the way to the Leanbox basilicom, Vert attempted to keep IF's flailing from becoming unmanageable by pulling her up and closer to the goddess, wrapping her other hand around the brunette and bringing her up so her chin rested atop Green Heart's large endowments.

With her chin right above Green Heart's bust, IF couldn't help but let some blood trickle from her nose. Soon realizing that flailing would only lead to her fall and untimely death (dying is unhealthy, y'know), IF stopped her resistance and tried to recollect herself. Said recollection proved difficult with the presence of Vert's massive mounds of pudding right beneath her.

Turns out Vert's pudding is actually very effective bait against humans, but more specifically, IF. Regardless, the two flew fairly smoothly after that, as the goddess began to calm down and slow her pace, ultimately reaching the Basilicom of Leanbox before IF's nose bleed too much. Some of it did however drip onto the massive breasts of Green Heart, as she turned the two of them upright, and hovered in front of one of the windows to her room. Shifting her hold on IF so she was in more of a bridal position in one arm, the CPU used the other to open up the entrance to her room, before carefully gliding the two of them inside. Once in, she flew over to the bed, and with a sigh of relief, came out of her HDD. The two then fell a couple inches onto the soft mattress, IF getting a good dive in between her friend's large mounds before they bounced slightly, bringing her head up so only her chin dove between the massive valley in between. Following this, Vert drapes her arms against Ify's back.

Now resting on solid ground, IF could squirm again. As she squirmed and tried to escape the CPU's hold, more blood ran down from her nose and she called out, "V-Vert!"

After a few moments to rest, Vert finally released IF from her tight hold, her body stretching out over her bed as she took the time immediately after her flight to rest. She looked down at her friend though, noticing the clear trail of blood running down her nose. She giggled a bit, before she gave the assassin an adoring pat on the head. "Need a tissue there, Iffy~?"

IF tried to answer the question, but accidentally glanced down at Vert's mounds, resulting in more blood loss. Eventually, her losses became too great and IF felt a little light headed before collapsing onto Vert. Really, asking if she needed a tissue was rhetoric here.

After more than a bit of panic on Vert's part, she got IF off of her, setting her down on her back onto the bed with the pillow under her head. With that keeping it elevated, the goddess quickly searched for something to clean both her and the girl off, wiping away all the blood that had spilled out of the assassin. When the girl finally came to, her big, heavy jacket had been removed and wasn't in the room anymore, though fortunately for her health, the rest of her clothes seemed to still be on. Same went for Vert, who sat beside her friend at the edge of the bed, her hand absentmindedly running through the brunette's hair.

As the girl's eyes flickered open and she saw Vert, she had to question why she was in bed as she had seemingly not remembered passing out. Did they snuggle? Did they spoon? Did they do THE MOST LEWDEST THING EVER- KISSING? Still feeling a bit weak but strongly curious, IF asked her question, "...Vert, what... Happened?"

Vert didn't seem to realize the smaller girl had awoken until she heard her voice again, causing the goddess to bring her hair back quickly. She partially had to stop herself from outright hugging the girl tightly, lest she unintentionally cause another explosive nosebleed. "You... You passed out, Iffy," she explained, tapping IF lightly on the nose. "One moment it was just a little trickle then your nose just erupted into a nosebleed. I had to go send your jacket off to get washed before the stains sank in."

IF sighed and rested her head back down before staring blankly at the cieling. All she had wanted to do for a bit was be distanced from Vert for a bit. Such a desire was crushed fairly easily. A slight look of despair brought itself upon her face as IF mumbled to herself.

Vert's expression darkened a bit, IF's own sour look saddening her. "Is something going on, Iffy?" She finally asked, leaning over her smaller friend. "You've been avoiding me for a while now, and you look so sad... Do you not like me anymore, Iffy?" For once, Vert found herself not teasing the girl when she asked that.

IF stared at Vert blankly for a moment before waving her arms around and freaking out. "W-W-What!? N-No! It's nothing like that Vert!" After she stuttered out her worried response she managed to calm herself down for a bit. "It's just that..." IF blushed and looked away before continuing, "With all my nosebleeding... It's been unhealthy." IF's head turned back to see the goddess surpressing a laugh. "N-No! Seriously! You saw what happened, right?"

Vert managed to keep her amusement contained, though she was obviously relieved to hear it wasn't an issue related to IF's affections. Well, it was, but not in the way she first thought. "No no, I think I understand, Iffy," the goddess reassured her, her expression having lightened up to its normal glow. "Though, if I'm not good for your health Iffy, we'll need to think of something to fix that..."

With the issue lightened, IF had let out a calm sigh before looking back to Vert. "Do you have something in mind, Lady Vert?" If there was something that could stop the blood, IF was all ears.

"Well..." Vert's fingers tapped her chin slowly, as she glanced to a nondescript corner, thinking. "If memory serves, you don't seem to be so prone to blood loss when we're... 'in the act', as it were. Even less so if you're getting into the swing of things." She smiled reassuringly, despite the issue she was somewhat dancing around. "Maybe if we condition you to find these kinds of things okay, you'll be less likely to lose a few gallons of blood?"

IF let out a "Hmm" sound as she took in the information. When what Vert meant finally hit her, the usual blush IF had when around Vert appeared near instantly. "Y-You don't mean-!?" IF tried to sit up, but the goddess who was already towering over her naturally prohibited that.

"H-Hey, Iffy, just calm down," Vert kept her friend from getting up out of the bed, gently keeping her down as she tried to explain herself. "It only happens when you get too... excited, right? Well, if that's the case, we just have to condition you to keep yourself cool when you know what's coming. And I think I just might have an idea for how to do it..."

"T-That's why I'm getting nervou- exci- UNCALM!" IF stumbled through her words as she tried to respond without sounding like she didn't like Vert, was a pervert, etc. The assassin took a deep breath, gulped, and looked up at the goddess above her and spoke a line similar to one that belonged to a fairly large father whom happened to be a legend. "Well... What is it?"

Vert's smile widened, and she leaned in to whisper what she had in store for her assassin friend. Some time later, and the goddess guided her companion into the basilicom's hot springs, the two of them clad in matching outfits. Said outfits just happened to consist of a set of cat ears, tail, maid-esque swimsuits, and nurse caps adorning their head. Clearly, an amalgamation of all that Vert knew IF had more than just affection for... Though, perhaps the cut outs on her swimsuit were a bit much, displaying fully her sensitive nubs and her two lower entrances.

By this point, IF's face was stained a permanent red, fortunately from blushing and not blood. Well, blushing is blood rushing to one spot technically. You get the point. Sitting next to the goddess proved difficult for the nervous girl, the swimsuit fitting tightly on Vert and her nubs fully visible. She wanted to look, but she tried her hardest not to peek. While they were silently sitting together, the question of why Vert had this this rather... "Unique" cosplay in both of their sizes crossed her mind but was quickly tossed away in favor of trying to fight against her temptations.

Really it was obvious why she had the matching pair of cosplays, but that wasn't what was important. What was important was the next phase of Vert's plan. "Alright Iffy, the hardest part is over. Let's get into 'phase two'~" While IF did her best to avert her gaze, the goddess' hands took hold of the girl's head, gently turning it so her view encompassed every inch of Vert's breasts, nipples displayed and the rest of her flesh visible through the slightly transparent cloth. "Remember, it's perfectly okay for you to look... And do more~"

With her head positioned towards the two giant hills on the front of Vert, IF glanced up to Vert. There, she saw what seemed to be a patient, yet alluring smile that oddly complimented her near seductive tone. With her eyes now looking back at the breasts of importance, IF took a deep breath before hesitantly moving her right hand onto Vert's right breast and giving it a squeeze.

A swift, approving moan resonated from Vert's mouth, her hand leaving IF's head to guide the girl's other hand over to her free breast. From there, her arms wrapped affectionately around the assassin, gently pulling her closer with a seductive, reassuring smile. "Go on Iffy~ Don't hold back, it's all perfectly fine." With another hesitant glance to Vert, IF squeezed the mounds before starting to massage them. The proximity brought the blushing assassin mere inches from the CPU.

With her low, pleasured moans coming in steady supply and urging IF on to continue forward, it seemed Vert's plan was slowly but steadily working. The goddess' soft hands roamed around the assassin's small back, sending shivers through her as her fingers gently traced her spine. Vert leaned her head in, her tongue extended out, and began to slowly make her way from IF's collarbone to gliding up the side of her neck. She paused occasionally to gently nibble at the smaller girl's exposed flesh, before she brought her tongue along the girl's chin. Her tongue then came up and circled Iffy's lips, teasing her a bit by not taking it any further; waiting and making her need to initiate the make out.

IF's lips trembled as she watched the CPU lick her, making it obvious that she disliked the teasing. With Vert's lips so close and inviting, IF pressed her own set of lips onto the goddess', just according to keikaku. (Author's note: Keikaku means plan)

Seemingly seduced into action, IF quickly took dominance in Vert's mouth as her tongue quickly entered and started exploring the goddess' mouth.

With everything falling into place, Vert followed along with IF's movements as she took the initiative, letting the smaller girl lead. Vert's hands of course weren't being completely idle, as they finally came around to the assassin's front, and one took a nice handful of Iffy's much smaller breasts. They fit just perfectly in the goddess' palms, and without any hesitation she gave her a nice, approving squeeze. The other wrapped around the girl's wrist, gently pulling her hand away from her massive, jiggling mounds, and took it lower, guiding IF's hand down south.

The assassin quickly followed up on that initiative, her hand moving just where Vert wanted it to. Two of the small girl's fingers prodded at the entrance to the bustier girl's womanhood, before slowly sliding in. Then, they pulled back and pushed in again, starting the cycle of thrusts at a moderate pace.

The moans that echoed into IF's mouth grew noticeably louder, prompting Vert to encourage the girl by grinding against the digits exploring her womanhood. Not one to leave things completely one-sided though, Vert took her own initiative on Iffy, the hand that guided the girl to her womanhood now wrapping around the assassin's waist. She gave the soft flesh of her ass a good, firm squeeze, before a pair of fingers suddenly slipped into her rear entrance, mirroring her companion's own movements as she pumped in and out.

IF moaned into Vert's mouth in response. Not wanting Vert to take away her dominance, she upped the ante and thrust in four fingers now. Trying to make the goddess reach her orgasm as soon as possible.

Vert's body shook with pleasure at that, her legs suddenly coming up and wrapping themselves around IF's waist. Her grinding grew more intense, and she followed up by mirroring the number of fingers the smaller girl drove into her womanhood. She pumped her fingers in and out with precision and grace that quickly eroded from dancing into fervent thrusts, rewarding Iffy for every action she did right. But, it would be counterproductive if she took control and threw out her plan, so the goddess didn't restrain herself at all; the moment she approached the edge, she let IF send her right over, her legs holding the girl tight while she threw her head back, breaking from the kiss to scream out in pleasure. Whether this worked or not, Vert was perfectly fine with just having a bit of this for the evening.


	13. PayNep

While visiting the Lastation Basilicom, Plutia strolled through the halls without direction, no one stopping to see if she actually knew where she was going. Eventually however, she found herself at the door to the CPU's room, and with her free hand simply pushed it open, the door knob seemingly stuck open. "Noire~ Neptune was telling me about all the things you dressed up as, can I cosplay too?"

Hearing the voice of Plutia triggered Noire to throw a suit, a mask, a fake pistol and rifle, a seemingly broken drill, and a dufflebag full of fake money across the room into a corner in one swift motion before turning around and responding. "C-Cosplay? What's that? I-I don't do cosplay! H-hey, how'd you unlock the door anyways?" Noire's face was one of surprise and worry which turned into curiosity (and she was still worried).

Plutia looked at Noire quizzically, visibly saddened at Noire's blatant lie. The items she nearly through through the wall fell to the floor behind her bed, meaning she couldn't simply look over and tell what it was. "You don't have to lie to me, Noire... And the door wasn't locked. I just pushed on the door and it opened."  
Noire scoffed slightly, cursing Neptune under her breath before looking back to Plutia. "I-I'm not lying! Why would such a serious CPU like me do something like c-cosplay?" And thus returned her panicky state.

Plutia sighed, shaking her head. "Sure you don't, Noire." With that, Plutia moved to leave the room. She slammed the door closed behind her, but left Noire alone regardless. After several minutes with no Iris, it seemed to be more or less safe for her to get back to what she was doing. Oh, silly Noire, you're in a fanfiction, a lewd one at that. There is no such thing as being safe.  
Thinking she was safe, Noire grabbed her costume pieces and started to put them on. When she was done, she resembled a burglar from a game she had played recently, "Paycheck: The Burglary". With her costume on and nobody in sight, she started to take pictures of herself.

As Noire indulged her cosplay habit in the safety of her own room, a chilling giggle rang out, right before a leg clad in black suddenly came crashing down onto her. Noire was thrown to the floor, her phone flung from her hand, and now, Iris stood over the CPU, suspiciously cosplaying as one of the enemies from the very same game. "We should really stop meeting like this~"

Not realizing who had just kicked her, Noire involuntarily shouted, "Oh shit, cloakeeeer!" Trying to see her assailant, she attempted to turn herself over and off of her belly.

Unfortunately Noire didn't have the time to get away before Iris was already bearing down on her, the girl pinned underneath the Cloaker as she tugged the girl's pants down. Snickering to herself, Iris tapped the plate over her crotch, something long, and thick materializing over the CPU's back, before it was promptly pressed up against her rear threateningly. "The safeword is POLICE BRUTALITY!"

Noire clenched her teeth as the "baton" pressed against her ass. "P-Plutia!?" Nervously, she kept squirming as the tip rubbed against her panties. With a lick of her lips, Iris suddenly thrust in, shoving her "baton" to the hilt in Noire. The girl's panties were pushed aside forcefully to grant the dominatrix passage, stuffing her ass to the brim as her stomach bulged under her clothes. The result of the first thrust was a shock of pleasure more effective and potent than any taser rippling through Noire's body. Offering a loud moan, the girl was helpless with Iris Heart on top.

Iris giggled to herself at the sight. "You call that resisting arrest?~" There wasn't much more time for Noire to get adjusted before things really got started. An endless flurry of thrusts soon assaulted the CPU's rear entrance, stretching her ass wide around the monstrous "weapon". Noire tried to get up on all fours to try and get the dominatrix off of her, but ultimately Iris Heart's weight proved to be too much for Noire to lift. This motion from Noire only proved to work against her, applying some force towards the cloaker and ultimately making her go just a tiiiiny bit deeper.  
As the massive "baton" rapidly pumped in and out of the goddess dressed as a heister, the thing bulged from her stomach as resisting arrest proved of Iris' hands pulled the girl's mask to the side of her head, putting it at an angle so it could still be seen, while still keeping Noire's face exposed. The other, meanwhile, continued to take pictures of their cosplaying. Highly accurate to the real game.

Had Noire noticed someone taking pictures of her cosplay (which she usually didn't, proven by Anonydeath) she likely would've been angry or embarrassed, however she wasn't exactly paying much attention to that, rather she was just a liiiittle distracted by having her back entrance be stretched wide by a sadist. She helplessly squirmed a little more before succumbing to the intense pleasure being given to her by Iris Heart.  
Without pause, Iris continued her powerful assault, hammering away at the goddess rapidly. With a lick of her lips though, her pace suddenly increased even further, pounding away relentlessly as she took one photo after another which would likely end up either well distributed on N-Chan or kept for Plutia's own "personal use".  
The speed boost was, as one could tell by Noire's face, very effective. Groaning out loudly with pleasure, Noire's tongue lolled out as her mouth stayed open constantly.  
"Enjoying yourself, aren't you~?" Suddenly, the woman's hand crashed onto the goddess' rear, giving her a loud spank as she continued her assault. It just went on and on endlessly, one photo being taken after another, all while Iris forcefully drove her closer and closer to the edge.

As if to respond to the question being asked, Noire gasped as her ass was smacked harshly as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. In not much more time, Noire found her body tingling with pleasure before finally reaching her orgasm and giving out a long cry of pleasure with it too.

Iris swapped between a pleased hum and amused giggles, as Noire finally found herself over the edge of climax. She continued to let the girl ride down that peak with more brutal thrusts, but when it finally leveled out, the dominatrix came to a stop. She pulled out, the strap-on sliding out easily as she looked over her work.  
As expected, Noire was a mess with her tongue lolled out and eyes glazed over a bit as she rested on the ground.

"N-Noire's been taken into custody!" Nepgear's voice seemingly came from over a radio. Scared that Nepgear had just ruined their ruse, Neptune, Vert, and Blanc, (whom had been watching the whole time, while wearing Paycheck: The Burglary costumes too, and had waited to pounce on Noire but, were stopped by Cloaker Heart's sudden appearance) crawled out from under the Noire's bed and all fled through opposite directions. Blanc broke a hole in the wall and ran through that, Vert began to crawl through the air vent that they came in through originally, and Neptune jumped straight out of the nearest window.

Iris' ears perked up as she heard Nepgear's voice ring out, standing up straight as she looked towards the bed, watching the trio of CPUs who were also dressed up as heisters make their escape. Giggling, she briefly wondered if she should leave them be; after all, she'd had her target already. But on the the other hand, Noire _was_ in "custody" by this point, so it was probably a good time to go after her next prey. With another lick of her lips, she finally decided which of the girls to go after, needing to move quickly enough so they couldn't trade a "hostage" for Noire... Or themselves, really.


	14. Squish or be Squished

"Squishy squish~"

This was it. Million Arthur had finally found it. She had found Heaven. The throne, Britain, the Holy Grail (and all associated tomfoolery and memes with it), and anything else could go nep itself. A smile was plastered over Milli's face as she squishy squished a clone of Uni's face with her breasts, meanwhile she sat in a duplicate Vert's lap, and a duplicate IF and Nepgear were practically dying for her attention. And this was all happening in the public bath of the basilicom, where the water was warm, the area was surprisingly private, and the best part of it all: everyone was naked. Milli could die right now and she would die happy, surrounded by cute girls. But first, before she triggered any sort of death flag, she raised Uni's head out from her squishies and said, "Uni, why don't you give your 'big sis' a kiss?" And with that, Uni closed her eyes and started to move her head towards Milli, and Milli did the same, causing to two to almost kiss.

Before the duplicate could lock lips with Million Arthur, a loud, heavy snap resonated through the room. A great weight, also known as a door, flew through the public bath, clear over the blonde and her cloned companions and landed on the artificial stone behind them, torn from its hinges by a powerful kick fueled by tsundere. "MILLI!" A familiar twin-tailed girl shouted, entering the room, her face a very deep shade of red as she glared at her friend in the middle of the group of clones. Steaming, she was quite clearly trying to hold herself back, as the sight of her naked selection and Milli herself was almost too much even for Cheekama. "What'd I tell you about taking people's elements!?"

Milli turned a bit pale. If she could die now, preferably before Cheekama had a chance to scold her, that would be great. "Ch-Cheekama! Th-This is clearly a misunderstanding! You see, I am clearly with the originals, and definitely not some Duplicates that I managed to hide from you when you confiscated the earlier batch! I am merely... Erm... Getting to know the CPUs and makers better by bonding in this hot spring!" The aspiring Arthur was nervous and started trying to cover up the situation immediately. If Cheekama could kick a door like that, who knows what she could do to human flesh?

The power of the tsundere was great indeed. Cheekama continued to stare daggers into her partner, her irritation growing with an audible hum. "Then why was IF pawing for your attention like a lovesick puppy?" She asked pointedly, the duplicates having either frozen up or held Million tightly, clearly just as terrified after the door went flying. She clearly wasn't falling for Milli's excuses, and stepped further into the room, towards the small nightstand where the blonde had sat her crown down. "Tell you what, if you girls will hold Million for me for a second, I won't be as harsh on all of you..." The blunette offered the duplicates, one hand reaching into her pocket and slowly drawing out a collection of cards.

Scared by Cheekama, especially be her use of "Million" rather than "Milli", the girls held grabbed Milli and kept her still. "W-What? D-Do not be frightened by Cheekama! Sh-She is merely a trifle that we c-can overcome together, my sisters!" Milli flipped between kissing up to Cheekama and trying to stay confident in front of her "sisters", ultimately resulting in a failure to appeal to either side.

With the duplicates doing as she said, Cheekama began to go through Million Arthur's clothing placed on the nightstand. First was the crown, obviously, since she'd be keeping an eye on who her companion clones for a time, but her main target was the disc-like gauntlet that went around the girl's arm. After glancing between the cards she drew and the clones holding Milli in place, sighing once before she started putting them through the machine. Moments later, a number of duplicate Cheekamas populated the hot spring, a little over double the number of people who were there before Cheek came in. As if knowing there was only one reason they'd be there, the clones all started to approach the group sitting in the water, the original blunette speaking up. "Alright girls, you can leave Milli with us now. We'll... deal with her from here."

Slightly more panicked by the swarm of Cheekamas, the duplicates nodded and let go of Milli. Milli herself panicked the most and desperately scanned the area left to right looking for an escape. Spending little time concerning herself with why Cheekama had so many duplicates of herself, Milli nearly jumped out of the pool and made a dash for the nearest room away from the Cheekama brigade.

Unfortunately, the original Cheekama was already well aware of how the blonde would react, and had already started moving to intercept when Million Arthur tried to escape. She put herself between her and the doorway the girl tried to escape through, nearly getting toppled clear over when she grabbed her friend and held her tightly. Fortunately, a number of the other clones were quick to move as well, and before she knew it, Milli was lifted up and restrained by about four duplicate Cheekamas, the rest still standing in the pool beside the duplicate CPUs and human, who were still apparently somewhat frozen. Without even dressing her, those holding Million started to carry the protesting girl off, the original twin-tails leading the group out.

"Ch-Cheekama, surely we can chat this tiny little trifle out?" Milli coyly asked.

"Nope," She plainly stated, leaving the room as water started to splash and lewd noises grew louder as the Cheekamas walked away faster. Before long however, they made their way to the room Million normally slept in(and typically had her duplicates confiscated in), a nice, spacious bed taking up the vast majority of the room as it had more than enough room for a dozen or more people. She had a *very* large deck. That aside, the brigade of Duplicate Cheekamas carried the naked Million Arthur to the bed, laying her comfortably on her back while still keeping her arms and legs spread out and held down.

It didn't take long now for Milli to realize that her punishment this time around wasn't going to be having her supper taken away or cards confiscated. She finally connected 2 and 2 and realized that this chapter isn't a fluff chapter. Still on her back, Milli squirmed a bit, despite knowing that it was in vain from the start.

"You never learn your lesson, do you Milli?" Cheekama asked, as she reached into one of Million's own drawers and rummaged around through... A rather alarming variety of tools that had that blush from before still burning hot on the twin-tails' face. Various shapes and sizes made for a somewhat harrowing journey until Cheekama just found something and went with it, grabbing out a thick strap-on that seemed far too long to possibly fit in the relatively small drawer. The blushing blunette looked at the shaft for a moment, inspecting it lightly before she glanced over to Milli, before nodding to herself, and putting the tool on.

Milli had a PERFECTLY GOOD explanation for that toy being there. Definitely. "W-Wait, Cheekama! Y-You aren't *really* going to use that, right?" A nervous smile crept up on Milli's face as she shook a bit in fear of Cheekama's anger.

The fake length being long in length,, even the duplicates of the twin-tailed partner found themselves with a blush at the sight of it, but it was fairly clear that what was happening wasn't going to change. Milli wasn't responding to just having her toys taken away, so Cheekama had to take... different measures. Climbing onto the bed and climbing over Million Arthur, the girl pressed the tip of the shaft up against the girl's womanhood entrance, prodding it for a moment before suddenly shoving it in.

Milli wanted to wonder for a moment how Cheekama knew where she had kept her "equipment" but that curious thought was washed away as the blue haired girl shoved her "CALIBER" into her nethers. The knight would have been pushed away by the force of the thrust normally, but the clones holding onto her prevented her from being pushed any more than an inch.

The clones held Milli firmly in place so she wouldn't be sent flying by their original's unskilled, but powerful thrusts. The shaft easily bulged from the blonde's stomach, stretching her wide around it as Cheekama simply thrust in with all her tsundere might. She leaned over her companion as she moved swift and hard, her gaze pulled downward from Million Arthur's head, not realizing that one of her hands had come down and gave one of her ample breasts a good squeeze.

The groping, accidental or not, caused the knight to let out a hum of pleasure in addition to her moans from the thrusting. "Ch-Cheekama...!" The blonde called out as pleasure pulsated through her body like electricity, each heavy thrust giving her a metaphorical shock.

Though she was initially ready to recoil her hand back in surprise at what she did, Cheekama only became more embarassed, causing the twin-tailed girl to thrust even harder and grope Milli's other breast as well. Her hands continued to play with her friend's chest with even more frequency, squeezing the sensitive flesh before zeroing in on the sensitive nubs, pinching and tweaking them every so often along with each thrust.

Hell hath no fury like a tsundere scorned. Milli was starting to get lost with pleasure, practically being played with and controlled like a doll under the hands of Cheekama. Her back arched as the thrusting grew more intense, her eyes rolled back a bit, and her mouth stayed open to allow a stream of moans and hums.

As the thrusts grew more fervent and Million Arthur seemed to be enjoying herself more and more, the duplicates of Cheekama found themselves affected by the display. One leaned on the other, each taking a hand off of the girl they'd been holding down, though were ultimately unsure of what to do with them. One wrapped their arm around the duplicate at their side, while another came dangerously close to returning the gesture by taking a handful of their mounds. The other two meanwhile found themselves stopping just shy of the other's lower regions, holding their hands in place by squishing their rears in their hands.

However, just as the duplicates started to toy with eachother, Milli herself reached the point of no return, her back fully arching and her mouth being forced open as pleasure overwhelmed her as she reached her orgasm. "CH-CHEEKAMAAAAAAA!"

As Million Arthur began to scream her name in pleasure, Cheekama leaned down further as she hilted inside the blonde, locking her lips over her's as she let the girl ride out her orgasm. Her voice echoed into her as she pushed her tongue inside, trying to coax out Milli's to do the same, briefly lost in the moment before she had a chance to realize what she was really doing.

Sure enough, Milli mindlessly returned the favor and pushed her tongue into Cheekama's mouth, her mind still numbed by pleasure as her orgasm started to slow down.

For a few minutes, even after the knight came down from her climax, the two girls simply laid there making out, with the Cheekama duplicates still on the cusp of starting their own fun with each other. After some time though, the original twin tails finally lifted her head up and broke this kiss, catching her breath before it finally hit her what she just did at the end. That big red blush came right back with a vengeance, and with a hurried pace, she moved to pull out of Million Arthur.

Still not fully sane and aware what Cheekama's actions implied, Milli stayed down and took deep breaths as she tried to recover from what had happened. "Cheekamaaaaa..." She absentmindedly called out as her mind was blurred and numbed.

Coming back to her own senses, the original Cheekama simply undid her strap-on and left it on the bed, moving quickly to exit the room and be on her way out. "I-I hope you've learned your lesson now! If you keep duplicating people then it's only gonna get worse, Milli." The tsundere marched off through the door and then bolted for the nearest source of cold water for her to cool her head off with... Neglecting to notice the four clones she left climbing onto the bed or pillaging the drawer full of Million's toys, handing them out as they all got ready for, as one might put it, a figurative slice of the metaphorical pie. Hubris.


	15. IffyVert betting

It was late in the evening when IF began to stroll through the quiet halls of the Basilicom, a small bag in each hand. One was filled with a small assortment of snacks and drinks, sporting the wrinkled brown of a common grocery store that visibly strained just from the moderately heavy soda. The other seemed to be of a sterner plastic, thicker and more capable to carry its contents, a big, black and red logo of the store brand she'd got it from emblazoned on either side. She'd been doing a laundry list of jobs in Leanbox as of late, and this was only one among dozens she'd likely be spending her week doing. Although, when she started a few days prior, she hadn't quite expected to be taking this kind of personal request. It was a simple, mundane task, going out and picking up a freshly released game and some snacks along the way, as well as other, smaller components that came together for the average game night in Leanbox. Normally, the brunette would've never even considered accepting it, since there were countless other, more pressing quests and the like the Guild had prepared for her. But, of course, it came from the one person she could not deny; Vert.

Her thoughts wandered off as she quietly walked down the elegant halls, remembering when Vert suddenly called for her earlier that day. It was a simple request, and perhaps even one the goddess hadn't even intended for her to take seriously. She only offhandedly asked if the assassin would pick up the items she now carried with her, noting that she would be "too busy" to retrieve them herself that day. IF hadn't even thought to question if "busy" meant the blonde was actually doing work, or if she simply opted to stay in her room to play MMOs the entire day, as it had only been one part of the lengthy conversation they had. A small, faint smile curled on her lips as she glanced downward, rewinding her memory to go over everything they'd talked about again, simply to hear her voice again. Even though she'd see her in just a moment, a part of her was simply too impatient to wait for the melodic voice of Leanbox's goddess. Then her mind trailed off even further, as her musings lead her to play out the next few minutes in her head. A soft, almost inaudible knock on the fine, furnished door, as the maker fidgeted in place, unable to meet her friend's gaze when she opened the door. Without realizing it, she caught herself staring directly at the goddess' exposed cleavage, blinking in disbelief at the woman's endowments before trying to rectify her own mistake. In a panic, her body stiffened straight, her head snapping up to meet Vert's gaze, only to be met with a warm, comforting smile. There's another pause, as the girl gets lost again, unable to understand when the goddess greeted her because she was so focused on the beautiful visage. After standing so long in the perceived radiance, IF's own body began to relax, and her serious expression give way to a wide, almost silly smile. She felt like she was melting, her legs growing weak, and when she tried to enter the room, she only fell forward. Vert moved quickly to catch her, and the brunette practically felt a sense of bliss as she closed her eyes, waiting for the soft, squishy embrace of her brea–

SMACK. IF let out a shout as she staggered backward, suddenly disoriented as she was wrenched back to reality by a sudden impact. She rubbed her face with her arm, feeling a sting as she rose her gaze to see what hit her… But, as it turns out, she was just standing in front of Vert's door, the sounds of something falling and someone on the other side scrambling towards it coming from behind. The maker's cheeks became flushed with embarrassment when it finally occurred to her what had happened; She just walked head-first into Vert's door. She felt the urge to chastise herself, or run off and save herself further embarrassment, but he door flung open before she could make a move, aside from making a bitter expression towards herself.

Alarmed by the sudden loud noise and the shout, the goddess hardly had any time to collect herself or straighten her clothing before rushing to the door. She hung in the doorway, hair messily going in different directions, and only a portion of her dress actually on her body, while the rest was more casual, loose clothing. Yup, this was definitely the real Vert. Though, it did occur to the brunette that the disheveled look was likely because of the rush, giving the goddess no time to fix her hair and put on the proper attire. "I-IF?" The blonde started. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hit my head is all." The brunette responded with a slight stutter. Immediately the first thought that crossed her mind was, Goddesses, I feel like such an idiot right now. "Thanks for asking though, Lady Ve- Vert." As she always did when she was embarrassed, IF referred to the goddess as "Lady Vert". She'd recently had gotten used to calling the green CPU by name alone, as per Vert's request. However, whenever she got embarrassed, she would make the mistake of adding the "lady" prefix, which usually ended with her correcting herself and becoming even more flustered. But, after letting out a deep sigh and taking in a deep breath, IF regained her composure and humbly entered the CPU's room. Seeing a mirror hanging near the doorway, the maker took the opportunity to look over herself in the mirror. Her hair was fine, ribbon was all tied, everything was good.

...Except for a small, almost unnoticeable bruise on her forehead. It was a small thing, hardly even a wound, but it was undoubtedly caused by her collision with the slab of furnished hickory. Well, whatever. It'd probably heal. "Sorry for worrying you, Vert. I'll be on my way now." The small girl stated as she turned and began to walk towards the door, ready to start on some other quests.

However, before she could get very far, she suddenly felt a tug on her arm, and as she turned to look behind her, Vert suddenly pulled her in close. "Hold on Iffy," the goddess gently commanded, leaning in dangerously close for the assassin's own health. The blonde's free hand came up to lift IF's bangs, making sure that she could get a good, clear look at the smaller girl's forehead. Though, of course, all the brunette saw was her favorite goddess so close that she could feel her breath on her face, warm and gentle as her brow was furrowed with worry. "You're not going anywhere, Iffy," The goddess suddenly stated, quite flatly. It was more authoritative than the last, but to any observers, it would've still seemed amusingly gentle. Regardless, however, to IF an order from Vert was one she almost instinctively followed, as she began to slowly lead the brunette over to the bed.

"I can't have you leaving after you've hurt yourself like that. Just sit down and I'll take care of everything." The Leanbox goddess set her friend down on her mattress, the door mostly closing on its own, while the maker seemed to sit obediently in place for a few minutes. It wasn't until Vert disappeared into her closet, hurriedly searching for something while tossing out other articles of clothing, that she finally came back to the present. She opened her mouth to speak, but only got as far as rolling the "L" of Lady Vert off her tongue, before something caught her eye. Flying across the room towards the growing pile of clothes, was a smooth, emerald bra, with almost silk-like smoothness, and black, lace trimmings, the fabric nearly see-through. Her blush from before flared to life, and only intensified to a scorching heat when she recognized it, along with the following article as something she was intimately familiar with. Almost immediately, the lower half of the lingerie flew by; a matching set of panties and stockings, connected by a garter belt, which caused a surge of images to flash through her mind.

Memories of seeing the busty goddess draped in the risque lingerie ran through her mind over a dozen times, like her life was flashing before her eyes. She remembered being there when Vert first bought it (As well as a similar set for IF herself), and the almost violent nosebleed that promptly followed. Then came the image of Vert, crawling on the bed and over the smaller brunette, her memories growing hazy as her mind raced. She saw the bountiful, overflowing flesh decorating the goddess' chest nearly spilling out of the fabric, and the dark outline of the the buttons each half covered. Then there was Vert smothering her in those squishy mounds, before looking down softly at her when she was finally released. Then things started to come off, as she watched the blonde slowly remove each article, before pulling IF even closer. A light peck turned into a passionate kiss, her head spun and she looked over to her right. Their fingers were interlocked, woven together as they held hands, causing the IF in the present to begin feeling hot and dizzy. The blush on her cheeks almost needed an entirely new color scale to be accurately measured, and the heat was almost steaming from her ears. Her eyes spun, and she began to wobble in place. It was all just… so… lewd…

*Thud*

Just like that, IF suddenly passed out from her own imagination, letting lewd memories get to her head to such a degree that she simply couldn't process it anymore. Quite frankly, it was more harmful to her health than the bruise actually was, as a thin trail of blood now trickled down from the girl's nose.

–Some time later...-

Urgh… what happened? Curiosity wracked through IF's groggy thoughts as she slowly started to come out of her unconscious state. She couldn't tell why, but for some reason, she was just abnormally tired. Disregarding that, she felt it would be best to just force herself to wake up, as something was pressing against her whole body… Something… warm? The mercenary furrowed her brow for a second, before slowly raising her eyelids as much as she could. What the heck was pushing into her?

With her eyes now open, it took less than a second for the maker to realize what it was. Vert, dressed in a tight, form-fitting, and revealing nurse uniform was lying down on top of her. To be more specific, she was messaging IF's small chest with her own sizeable mounds, as well as performing "CPR" on the downed girl; that is, sloppily making out with her. IF's eyes shot wide open and blood funneled into her cheeks to turn them bright red as she realized what was going on. Vert's intention of healing the fainted girl might have soon proved to have the adverse effect, nearly almost knocking the small mercenary out once again. Overwhelmed by embarrassment nearly in an instant, IF started to squirm against the CPU's snug, embracing grasp.

Vert's own eyes had been shut for some time, having lost herself in the moment when she pressed her lips onto IF's. She did start with honest intentions, putting a large, almost comical bandaid on on the bruise, and wiping the blood off of her. But when she drew in close, and the mercenary went from overheated to pleasantly dreaming, the goddess simply couldn't help herself. She just held the girl tightly and let her body act on its own, before she felt her stir once again. The blonde slowly opened her eyes, seeing IF's blushing face beneath her, and she came down from her fervor with her lips curling beautifly. Her tongue slowed down, before she finally broke the lip lock to pull away. She still lied atop her, but her hold loosened greatly, allowing the embarrassed girl to move a bit more freely. "Someone should tell the doctor," she began, teasing lightly. "The patient's finally awake~"

"B-But, aren't you the doctor?" IF asked, questioning the CPU's medical license as she sat up slightly. Feeling a bit breathless after both her panic and Vert's kiss had taken away her breath, the mercenary took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself despite the goddess' proximity. Now starting to regain her composure, IF's blush started to die down and she made a request to her lover. "Vert… could you give me a little bit of… space? Don't get me wrong, it's just…" The girl's eyes started to absentmindedly gaze at the cleavage for a moment before looking back up with a slight blush now on her cheeks.

The goddess let out another giggle, as she moved one of her hands beneath her voluptuous breasts, simply to tease her companion a bit by making them lightly bounce. "What is it Iffy? Do you want a better view?" She teased, clearly having caught the girl's gaze. She knew what she meant, though, and slowly began to move off the smaller girl, bringing her hand up to ruffle the brunette's hair just a bit before she did so. "I'm just happy you're finally up. Are you feeling better? Or do I need to 'treat' you somewhere else~?" The goddess giggled lightly, wrapping her arm around IF.

The small girl blushed violently once again. "No! Nononono! I-I'm fine, don't worry!" IF rushed her words in a panicky voice. She wouldn't be against that, per se, but she doubted she'd survive another encounter. With that said and done, the mercenary sat up on the couch and looked around for a clock. Damn, 9:35PM already? The girl chastised herself for being out for so long, only to then notice two massive bloodstains: One on her coat, and one on Vert's nurse outfit. "Vert, do you have any spare clothes I could change into, given that my shirt is, well…"

"Of course." The goddess started to move to get off the bed, stretching her back as she stood up. Her outfit practically ascended several inches, for once unintentionally giving IF a clear view of the simple, green-black panties she wore beneath it. Once her body relaxed though, the cloth disappeared beneath the pink skirt, and the blonde turned around to hold her hand out to IF. "With how flustered you get, I've made sure to invest in some spare clothes for you. I even have a new outfit I've been meaning for you to try~" Vert smiled softly at her lover, the gentleness of it almost letting the girl forget the lewd exchange they'd just had.

IF wasn't sure if she should have been happy that the goddess had spare clothing for her, or embarrassed even more that Vert had prepared spare clothing for her. Nevertheless, she was glad for an opportunity to change out of her bloody clothing and into this new outfit that the blonde had mentioned.

–Some time later...-

Huh… This outfit is… actually pretty cool! IF had originally been worried that the new outfit Vert had for her would have been little more than a few strips of cloth, or some form of sexy lingerie. Fortunately though, she took a liking to her new attire, as proven by how much she was ogling herself in the mirror. It was a rather unique outfit, yet still seemed to match her taste perfectly: it had black shorts and an undershirt, a blue coat, and grey detached sleeves, with the whole outfit accented with silver. If she kept looking over herself for much longer, she'd probably soon join the ranks of Narcissus. Fortunately, Leanbox's goddess was there to stop that from happening.

The maker wasn't the only one who'd changed into a new a new set of clothing, however. While IF got changed into her new, stylish outfit, Vert stripped herself of the form-fitting nurse outfit, and changed into an outfit with a militaristic color scheme. Really, it was just one of her dresses without a skirt, but it didn't seem to matter too much. It was still a tight, sleeveless shirt, with two frill-like accessories on her hips. The shirt dipped below her waist, covering her unmentionables as a pair of black tights stretched over her legs, disappearing into her brown boots. In all, it looked a little more sleek than her usual, elegant dresses, but it worked quite well, leaving just enough to the imagination so that she could tease IF all she wanted.

As they emerged from the large, walk-in closet, Vert's arm draped lovingly around IF, they both glanced over to the clock on the wall. Each, quiet tick and tock brought the hands closer to 10P.M., much too late for the mercenary to go out on her next job. The goddess could practically feel her companion chastising herself in her head, and couldn't help but acknowledge that it was probably… Actually, scratch that, definitely her fault, but she was quick to think of something that would make it up to her. It wasn't much, no grandiose gift or sudden lovemaking, nor a surprise kiss or something else that might've made the girl blush and grow lightheaded. Instead, she just suggested they move to a small, rather cozy game room she had prepared just for them, and spend the rest of the night together in there. Just the two of them, alone for the night, and playing games. The mundanity of it sounded… Quite nice, frankly, what with all the excitement as of late. Having Vert shower the brunette with affection and sometimes drowning her with breast– love was nice, certainly, but they were no substitute for the smaller moments. Where they could just sit down, and enjoy each other's company, through a medium they both enjoyed.

And so, there they were, in a tiny room where the TV sat upon a small entertainment system, ostensibly several shelves of fine, dark wood. They were held up by small pillars of metal, giving enough space between each plank to line them with various consoles, accessories, and charging ports for controllers of all shapes and sizes, connected to an elongated series of power strips that were nearly hidden from view. Flanking it were several racks of games for all systems, even ones that were obsolete in this day and age, with speakers in each of the four corners of the ceiling. There was a small, overhead fan that spun quietly, keeping the room cool with extra vents to keep the room from overheating. On the far side of the room, two large, scenic windows allowed the clear moonlight to filter in, illuminating much of the room despite the pitch blackness. Beside them, on the wall opposite of the TV, was a long, digital clock, that displayed the current time with bright red, LED lights, down to even the second. There was a wide couch placed on that same wall, lined up with the entertainment system as the bottom shelf jutted out like a coffee table, with just enough space between the two for plenty of people to move, while still remaining a short reach away from the snacks and drinks Vert set down onto it; the same ones she'd sent IF out to get, in fact. And finally, hung up on the wall, and taking up the space between the couch and clock, were replicas of both girl's weapons, the assassin's daggers crossed over one another and pointing downward, while the goddess' spear stretched over them, the way it was arranged making it look as if its center was being held up by the smaller weapons.

The couch itself was long and spacious, clearly meant to accommodate up to four people, but with just the two of them it just meant they had room to spread out. Vert took her seat on the side closest to the window, taking a custom green controller and running her legs along the couch. She let out a small giggle, before patting her lap as she looked up at her companion, jokingly asking her to sit in her lap. She didn't press though when IF shook her head at this, only watching her hurriedly collect her own, azure controller, and root herself firmly on the opposite side, sitting as stiff as a board before she had time to relax again.

After taking a few moments to get comfortable in her seat, IF stretched out on the couch and laid on her side, taking up her half of the couch. Taking the initiative, she called out to the boxed machine, "YBox, turn on!" A few seconds later, a Y illuminated itself on the console and the screen flashed to life. While it was booting up, the mercenary turned to face Vert. "So, what did you wanna play, Vert?"

The goddess hummed lightly, as the TV lit up with green and white, as the console whirred to life, quieting down until it was nearly silent as the system booted up. "Well, we've got a wide selection to choose from. Hoop: Reach, Last Dream LVIII, Heavy Cause, Reasonable Motivation… Oh, and the Fate: Abode for Dogoos released some time ago." Vert listed off but a handful of their options as they waited for the system to fully come online, and by the time she finished, they were finally at the home screen. "But if I had to choose… I think I'd defer to your judgement on this, Iffy. You are the guest, after all. I wouldn't be much of a host if I made all the decisions now would I?" She giggled jokingly, but the sincerity in her words was quite apparent as she met the maker's gaze, smiling as softly as ever.

"Hrmm…" IF started to audibly ponder as she raised a finger to her chin, "Well, maybe… How about Hoop: Reach? It might be a bit old but it's still a good game." It was a good thing they had it downloaded, otherwise one of them would have had to stand up and put the disc in. Making some inputs with her controller, Iffy booted up the game in a jiffy. While the legal notices and intros played, the girl thought over what weapons and armor abilities she'd try using. (Probably add in some more fluff here). However, her train of thought was interrupted when the emerald CPU spoke.

"Iffy," the goddess began, softly nudging her companion with her leg, "after we get done playing online, why don't we have a match between the two of us?" Dozens of logos flashed onto the TV, before fading into another, and the two hardly noticed when it transitioned into the opening cutscene until it was almost finished. "It wouldn't be anything too serious, just one, quick game to end the night off with. We could even make a small bet out of it~"

Now IF was curious. As she started moving her thumbs to push the analog sticks to select "ONLINE", she asked for clarity. "That depends. What kind of bet were you thinking of?" IF was, at least somewhat, confused. She didn't think of Vert as much of a gambler. In fact, the only person she knew who gambled was K-Sha. It seemed like the gold third member had been spending a liiiittle too much time at pachinko machines lately.

Rather than grant her friend the clarity she sought, however, Vert's first response was a short giggle, before she started to scoot closer to IF. "Oh, I don't know…" The goddess set her controller down as she moved closer and closer, slowly crawling over the girl before she could move her legs. She leaned in close, until their faces were only a few inches away, the blonde letting out a soft, alluring smile. "I have an idea~ Why don't we say…" Vert leaned in even more, closing the distance between them, to such a point where either of them making the slightest move would've resulted in a sudden, affectionate kiss. She only held that for the briefest moment, however, before slipping by to whisper into the maker's ear. The words were almost under her breath, her voice low and soft, to such a degree that had the goddess not been speaking them directly into her ear, she wouldn't have been able to hear any of them. The intimate exchange was for her ears only. "The winner gets to be on top for the night?"

There was another pause, and before IF could respond, Vert moved away. She brought herself off of her companion and returned to her side of the couch, getting nice and comfortable as if nothing had happened. The goddess herself hadn't let her expression change despite the sultry words, picking her controller back up and gently leafing through the options on the matchmaking screen to start getting them on their way to the first game of the night. "You don't have to give me your answer now," Vert assured the maker, after that short bit of silence. "You have all the time until then to decide if you want to agree to that…" While it seemed like that was how she would end it, her gaze finally had a small shift, her expression changing ever so slightly into a more alluring form. While IF's eyes were still trained on the goddess, she breathlessly worded one, last sentence, slow and deliberate, making sure that the girl understood every soundless word coming from her lips. "And there's all that time to think about what you get to do if you win."

If it had been Vert's intention to once again break IF, she almost succeeded. After remaining still as her mind processed all of what the CPU said, an intense blush flooded the maker's cheeks right before she stuttered like a madwoman. "W-wha… V-Ver…. T-Tonight?" She was absolutely speechless. What if… she won? Thousands of lewd thoughts started to course through IF's head. Just thinking of all the possibilities made IF almost faint again. She could freely grope Vert's voluptuous, soft mounds, or even maybe suckle them if she wanted… or maybe she could sit on Vert's face if she felt like it! Vert would be helpless to stop any lewd fantasies she had! With newfound energy and determination, IF sat up and hunched over slightly, taking on the true focused gaming pose as she prepared to play warmup online games. "I accept your challenge, Vert!" She called out, a tinge of blush still visible on her face.

Almost as if she was proud of her work, Vert let out a satisfied giggle, crossing one leg over the other as she could see the spark of lewd determination firing up in the girl's eyes. "That's good to hear, Iffy~ Now, why don't we get warmed up?" As the words left the goddess' lips, the last few players needed in the lobby to initiate a match joined in. The preview of the map chosen appeared on screen, with a short description of the game mode they'd be playing in, and sure enough, the signature beep of the countdown began, all parties ready to get into full swing. They'd be playing together for now, but both women were well aware by now; this was just the prologue for what would ultimately decide the rest of their evening.

-Later that night...-

Of course, that said, it wasn't as if they soon changed course to get to their one-on-one as soon as possible. They had set out to play Hoop: Reach together for quite some time, and in no small part due to Vert's own whim, that was exactly what they did. This way, they wouldn't just jump into their night of lewd passion… No, the goddess wanted to pace things this time. Spend some quality time with her lover before things got intimate. As the night dragged on, the blonde scooted closer to her companion, shifting position here and there, until they were eventually sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, with no space between either of them.

But even while they played co-operatively, Leanbox's goddess knew very well to prolong things for a different, more carnal reason. One she could see only burning more furiously in IF's eyes as the night went on. All this extra time did nothing to lull her growing desire, quite the opposite in fact, as every passing minute gave the girl a new idea, a new lewd thought, or another instinctive glance over at Vert's breasts, before she caught herself and wiped the drool in the corner of her mouth. It fueled her lust, while her mind raced with possibilities of what would happen, of what she could do to her favorite goddess if she could have her at her every command. Sometimes she even lost herself in her daydreams, going starry-eyed and whispering her fantasies to herself as she zoned out completely. Vert would gently reign her back into reality, but as things got later and later, IF seemed to notice it herself less and less, until she could go from one to the other without even realizing the goofy grin spread across her face.

Eventually, however, the time had finally come. The girls had spent around two to three hours roaming the online servers, forgetting when they'd even started. The only reason either of them even realized how long they'd been playing was because Vert happened to glance up at the clock behind them, as it read "01:05:49". It was already past midnight! Well, a terrible sleep schedule was nothing new to the goddess, so she simply decided it was time to finally have their deciding match. "Alright, Iffy," Vert announced, backing out of the lobby and getting IF's attention. She was lost in her fantasies again, but when the woman addressed her directly, it seemed to snap her back to reality. "I hope you're ready to earn your prize~ Otherwise you'll be mine." The blonde giggled lightly, and the seriousness of the maker came right back, wordlessly preparing herself to zero in and accomplish her goal. She couldn't even think about what Vert would do to her if she won… Or how IF was going to play with the giant pillows the goddess had for breasts… Or how she was going to enjoy having all the power to do all that she wanted with the fuckable goddess– Wait is that a loading screen?

Oh shit we're starting the match. That was the last though IF had before a wide shot of the map came into view, and with Vert on the top half of the screen and the maker on the bottom, they were dropped into a game all by themselves, with fifteen minutes to score the maximum number of points. The moment they had control over their avatars, the two women immediately got into the fray. As fast as they could get their characters to move, they dashed to meet in the center of the map, starting a long cycle of short, swift exchanges between the two of them. They shot at each other, dove in for a quick melee, and scuffled in a number of ways to earn real life dominance. IF was fervent, and vicious, quickly ending the exchanges as quickly as she could as her raging desire had her rubbing her thighs together. But Vert was more calculating, and capitalized on every opportunity to exploit just how brash the maker was being. No matter how quickly the girl tried to end things, it was the goddess who was actively setting the pace of their battle, rarely getting cornered and making sure she had the most advantageous position. The match dragged on for so long, and IF was so focused on trying to pounce on her lover, that she neglected to even check the scores, until it was far, far too late. As her character collapsed from one, final clash, the announcer's voice rang out, and the score table came up onto the screen; Vert was victorious, almost doubling the maker's points in the entire match.

IF's face started to go pale and her body locked up, freezing her in place. She… lost? Turning her head, she saw a glimpse of Vert's face. Vert was ready to pounce. As if it would help, the smaller girl stayed still in the hopes that Vert's vision was based on movement. Unfortunately for IF, it was not.

Vert's lips curled into a wide grin, her smile and her eyes shifting into a more seductive expression, with her own intense lust filling her gaze. Had it been purposeful, one might've thought it was a rough imitation of Iris Heart's, but somehow it seemed there was a certain playfulness that simply loomed in from behind the desire. IF didn't even have time to set her controller down before the goddess finally made her move, first pulling the girl towards herself before pushing her down on the couch. The maker was laid across the couch, with one leg falling off the side, while Vert moved her own in between the brunette's. Her knee pressed into the girl's crotch, while she took her lover's right hand into her own. Their fingers interlocked, and reigning in her lust for just a moment, the blonde smiled down at her partner, a very light blush on her own cheeks. "I hope you're ready, Iffy~"

"F-For a rematch, right?" IF cowered and shook in the spot she lied down in. Normally she'd only be embarassed by this kind of behavior, but this time something was different: Vert's eyes. There was a hunger in her glare that almost frightened the small maker. With the CPU this close, IF couldn't help but feel her lips tremble as the two large mounds pressed against her own small chest and the slender leg rubbed gleefully into her nethers.

The goddess only giggled as the intense desire and pure lust evaporated from the maker, leaving her almost terrified of what was now within those azure eyes. "Don't be silly, Iffy~ Like you would've suggested such a thing if you had won." She licked her lips, and continued to push her leg into her lover, softly rubbing against her slit through the thin fabric. "Just lie back and let me enjoy myself… Winner gets what they want, remember~?" She gave a small wink, and suddenly lowered herself to the smaller girl, their breasts squishing together as the blonde resumed her passionate kiss from hours ago, her tongue sloppily invading.

Once she'd taken the initiative, Vert then moved her free hand to IF's jacket, slowly dragging down the zipper until each side was freed of the other. It didn't take much more to then undo the connecting piece of the brunette's bra, popping her breasts free as the goddess pushed one half of her clothing aside. Slipping in between their chests, the blonde's grasp enveloped one of IF's breasts, groping and squeezing it vigorously as the slender leg still rode up into the girl's nethers. Amidst all this, the busty woman opened one of her eyes as she continued to make out with the maker, hoping to see her expression as this all happened.

And an expression she did see. IF's face warped in pleasure as the goddess toyed with her. Her tongue refused to resist against the sloppy kiss they were having and her eyes closed as she embraced the inevitable event. Letting Vert have her way now, the guildmember moaned lightly into the kiss. Her body now squirmed; This time, however, it was not in fear or concern but in pleasure that she shook. As if to gain more support, she clamped down more firmly on the goddesses hand while pleasure came from both stimulated areas.

Happy with what she saw, Vert continued without pause, her leg moving gradually quicker as she kept teasing the sensitive flesh of the brunette. She continued to press their breasts together, keeping her lover's hand in her comforting grip as she embraced the pleasure coming forth. Eventually, the goddess broke away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva linking their tongues together, before it ultimately stretched too far and snapped, joining the rest of the wetness coating IF's face, thanks to how ungraceful the make out was. Vert slipped her hand out from between their breasts and slightly adjusted her leg, so she could easily slip her slender fingers under the brunette's shorts, and the light blue panties she wore beneath. As expected, it didn't take long for the blonde to find her fingers diving into a wet, slick environment, as the smaller girl was already beginning to grow wet at all the pleasure she was receiving. She teased the girl for a moment, slowly and agonizingly dragging her fingers across her companion's damp slit, feeling the slickness glide her digits artfully through the fold as enticingly as the prize of the goddess herself had been just a few moments earlier, before the clock struck 1:17:49. She went no farther, however, and after a few, gentle and teasing rubs, she drew back, pulling her hand out until her hand hooked on the fabric covering IF's waist. "Mind helping me clear the way, Iffy~?" She asked, in a melodic tone, almost as if she were trying to seduce the girl even further.

IF hesitated for a moment, as if her mind was busy and overloaded with thoughts. Finally processing a response, she shook her head to show that she didn't mind and she mindlessly moved her hand downwards to grasp onto the soft shorts she wore. With nothing but lust and burning desire to pleasure and be pleasured by the goddess on top of her, her fabric-filled clenched fist pulling her overwear off her body to reveal her damp underwear, giving Vert herself the honor of stripping them off.

"That's a good Iffy~" The goddess praised, leaning back in to give her lover a quick peck on the cheek. Had her other hand not been holding IF's, she would've brought it up to ruffle the girl's hair, but failing that, she simply decided to gently press their foreheads together, and lightly shake her head for a second. A simple, added sign of affection, if one a person would expect more between an owner and their pets rather than two intimate partners. But it was the thought that counted, even if it was just one of many racing through the minds of both women.

The blonde hooked her finger on the hem of IF's soaked panties, slowly pulling it down while the girl's juices stuck to the fabric. She pulled the cloth off of her legs, and daintily tossed it aside and onto the discarded shorts. With all obstructions cleared, there was nothing stopping the lust-fueled goddess, and her slender digits pressed against the weeping, drenched passage that lead into her companion, hardly applying any pressure before two of her fingers slipped in. Even Vert was somewhat surprised at how hungrily the brunette's insides gripped the intrusion, pulling them in until they were down to the knuckle. Her fingertips brushed through the sensitive folds, the tight but slick confines allowing her to do as she pleased with the maker as she felt around for something rubbing all the little crevices of the sensitive flesh as she went.

IF whimpered lightly as she gave a small moan out, signalling the intense pleasure she was undergoing as the digits hit every single weak point she had. Her hips bucked as the fingers sent shockwaves of enjoyment through her body. After only a short amount of time if the fingers moving in and out, IF reached her orgasm. She shouted out in pleasure and clamped onto Vert's hand as ripples of sensations flowed through her body from her womanhood. With the release now over, IF let go of the hand and her arm weakly flopped onto the bed while she panted heavily.

Leanbox's goddess let out a small giggle, as the maker reached her limit after only the smallest bit of stimulation. She had hardly been inside for less than a minute, and yet there she was, cumming into her hand and reaching her limit before Vert could find her most sensitive spot. While IF laid back in exhaustion, the blonde only seemed raring for more, as she leaned closer yet again, her warm breath splashing onto the girl's cheek as she continued her explorative fingering. She came in close, once again whispering quietly into the girl's ear, but this time her voice was clear and almost commanding, as her now free hand moved to cup one of the smaller, sensitive breasts. "We're not done yet, Iffy~" Had IF possessed the strength to look over at the clock on the wall, she might've been able to glimpse the current time, and just how long they'd been engaged in their lewd embrace. It now shone a display of 1:26:23, hardly any time passing since they'd begun. If had a long night ahead…


	16. Cave's Issue with Chika

It was a lovely friday evening in the elegant nation of Leanbox. The beautiful sunset in the distance created a lovely orange hue in the sky. The regular calm misty breezes started to change into still enjoyable nighttime chills as the warming embrace of the sun's rays began to say goodbye to the Earth for the night. Vert's eyes were flooded with the artificial light crafted by her beefy, multi-screen gaming PC as she planned for another all-nighter playing 4 Goddess Online. Chika's vision was filled with many of the almost creepy pictures she had stealthily taken of Vert while the goddess wasn't paying attention. Everybody was just happy and content for the night.

Except for one girl. One particular agent for the Leanbox Special Missions Department was not pleased one bit. While Cave had been eagerly awaiting her newest paycheck so she could buy a new cute cosplay outfit, Chika had been actively neglecting handing out her salary because she was too busy fawning over Vert. Cave, to say the least, was not pleased in the slightest. The agent decided to give the oracle a little slack, thinking that Chika had just forgotten it. However, after an entire week had passed without receiving her pay, she finally decided to act upon it.

Practically almost forcefully kicking down the door to Chika's room, Cave made an extremely loud and unannounced entrance into the green-haired oracle's room. Startled by the sudden breaking and entering, the owner of the room nearly jumped out of her seat. Chika prepared to ask just _why_ exactly Cave had just burst into her room, but Cave was the first person to start speaking.

"Miss Chika Hakozaki," Cave started, "What have you been occupied with this past week?"

A small tinge of blush came to Chika's face as she hesitated with her speech for a moment before waving a dismissive hand towards the operative. "I worked on documents for trade agreements between nations, played video games, tidied my chambers, and stole and sniffed Vert's pannnnn… das. Y'know, the expected stuff." Chika followed up her sentence with an ignorant, oblivious question, "Why?"

One of Cave's eyes twitched at the question. "You still haven't given me the pay that was due last week." This statement caused Chika to raise her hand to her chin as she tried to recall that.

"Oh, my apologies. I'll get that to you soon." Chika played off her forgetfulness.

Cave would have none of that. "That's what you said last time," the agent started, "is it not?" The oracle thought for a moment before laughing lightly to herself. Fed up with her shit, Cave dashed behind the oracle and…

"Yeah yeah don't worry about it, I'll make sure you get your payment soon and oh dear goodness what the fu-!?" she gave Chika the most powerful German suplex she'd ever had or ever would receive. In fact, the suplex was so strong that is left the oracle's head plunged into the previously elegant mahogany flooring, leaving the plank-tiled ground cracked and with a hole punched through it to allow Chika's head to stay in place.

This would have been the unexpected end of the rather eventful meeting, finishing with Cave being done venting her frustrations and walking out of the room, but something… _odd_ struck the agent's mind. There was a certain allure about the emerald oracle and her current predicament of a position. Perhaps it was the hanging, upside-down, and large E-cup mounds. Perhaps it was the thinly veiled ass of the oracle, now exposed in all of it's large, firm, green-panties covered glory as it stuck up high in the air like a beacon. Two things were for sure: Cave wanted to take a metaphorical piece out of the tasty looking devil's food cake that was Chika, and it definitely wasn't because Chika was crying out in muffled shouts through the hardwood as she flailed her limbs.

The SMD operative eagerly licked her lips before kneeling down close to the flooring, carefully and lustfully eyeing up her target for today's 'mission'. The agent took a liberal handful of one of the oracle's large, soft mounds before brandishing her weapon- scissors- and quickly snipping the small white strip of cloth that was stretched over the cleavage Cave so desired to fondle.

With Chika's breasts now unobstructed, the red-haired agent greedily started to grope at the bountiful bosom she had presented to herself. This action, as expected, earned startled, surprised, and unwilling shouts and groans from the oracle. Cave could only smugly smirk as she watched the helpless emerald-clad girl squirm in her place. Offering banter to both tease Chika as well as confirm that she was wanting to fully go through with her plans, Cave opened her lips to begin to speak.

"Chika, as settlement for forgetting to properly give salary to employees in proper time, I will now fuck you until you break." The tone of the voice that came from Cave's lips would make it seem as if this form of punishment was just standard operating procedure. It took the oracle a moment to process what Cave had just said, but after her noggin fully realized what the redhead was about to do she broke into a fit of squirming. Despite the shouting and shaking from Chika, Cave continued on with her plans as she gave the oracle one more firm squeeze before moving her hands off of the bouncy, ample mounds and onto the exposed thighs.

Pulling the thighs downwards, the redhead forced the oracle to reveal her now shivering womanhood as she slid off the panties as well. Teasing Chika more, Cave slid her rough tongue in between the mountainous valley known as the oracle's cleavage, and then dragged the wet member all the way up (down?) her body, going across her stomach and waist almost agonizingly slowly. Finally, after some painful amount of time had passed, Cave had brought the tongue right around the sweet womanhood that she had prepared to indulge herself with.

Taking the first lick, Cave slowly dragged her mouth's member over Chika's less than eager womanhood, causing a stifled moan to be heard from under the floorboards. Unfortunately for the poor oracle, but fortunately for the lusty viewers currently reading this, Cave didn't stop her grudge-filled crusade against the nethers currently being invaded by her tongue because of a simple moan. The agent wasn't going to be kind or quick about this; she was going to enjoy Chika for an overextended, passionate time. Surely, that would give her a _loooong_ time to think over the mistakes she had made.

Back to the matter at hand, the black-and-emerald clad girl had started to weakly shake her thick thighs. This had done nothing to help Chika, and instead proved to work against her. The fruitless, futile squirming only made Cave giggle, sending pleasurable vibrations echoing into the twitching womanhood that was now dripping wet with both saliva and small amounts of Chika's warm, sweet love juices. Trying to resist, the oracle kicked her legs up and down. Another chuckle echoed through the Vert fanatic's flesh before the assaulting tongue suddenly violated Chika by pushing into her sensitive folds of flesh.

With the warm member suddenly thrust into her nethers, Chika was helpless to do anything but shout out in forced pleasure as her legs shook intensely. Cave then made it a point to retract her delving tongue from the depths of the oracle's womanhood as slowly and agonizingly painfully as possible, only to then slam the tongue into her once again. Chika did her best to maintain her composure as much as she physically could, but in the end her mind started to fill with lustful thoughts. In the end, the emerald girl failed in her task to stay vigilant.

Giving in to her burning desires to feel good, Chika took her legs, which once restrained by Cave's hands, and wrapped them around the agent's head. In doing so, Chika's actions not only encouraged Cave to give her more of the pleasure she craved, but actually forced her to remain in lip to lip contact, Cave's mouth against Chika's sex. The SMD operative was quite willing to comply, diving her tongue in even deeper and at a more rapid pace as the oracle humped her face in an almost canine manner.

Chika kept building up more and more towards her release as she held Cave close. Soon enough, she finally reached her pleasure high. Chika let out a long, high pitched, and excited moan and tightly constricted her legs around Cave's head like a snake as pleasure started flowing through her body. Overwhelmed with the high amount of concentrated good feelings, her body shuddered and her legs practically had a spasm. Cave herself gladly enjoyed the whole event, hungrily lapping up all the love nectar that gushed out of Chika's womanhood.

As all good things do, the oracle's release finally came to an end. Chika started to take in deep heavy breaths as her legs went limp, allowing Cave to move away from the girl easily. Thank goddesses, it was finally over…

 _Prod_

Chika let out a surprised yelp as something wide prodded against her ass for a moment before she felt twelve whole inches of a fake length slamming into her. Cave wasn't quite done yet, it seemed. And as it turned out, she wouldn't be for a few hours.

The soreness in Chika's legs for the next few days would definitely make her remember to never, _ever_ not hand out a payslip on time.


	17. Officer Iris Heart Arrests Underling

_Author's note: Fun fact! This chapter was ready to be posted, but was delayed for a little over a month because of spite caused by an encounter with police officers!_

* * *

Wasn't this the life? After taking a page out of Leanbox's book, the Planeptune CPUs had collectively agreed to have a hot spring installed. Sure enough, it felt just as authentic as a natural spring. The Planeptune girls spent some time in it together when it first became operational, but on this particular day, it was just the older, Adult Neptune, leaning naked against the warm rocks as she sat up to her collarbone in warm water. She had the whole thing all to herself, with Neptune and Nepgear off on one quest or another while Plutia was busy snacking on more pudding, which meant she had all the time in the world to enjoy the springs to her heart's content. The only thing she had to be careful of was falling asleep in the warm pool, and any shifty, suspicious characters trying to take a peek at what the purple goddess would have looked like if she aged just a handful of years.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Came the voice of a girl, disrupting the peaceful aura of the relaxing, warm pools of water. A few seconds later, the door to the hot springs opened up as Linda burst through the doorway. Unfortunately, she didn't read or care about the "don't run" signs, leading her to almost immediately slip and have her body launched towards the springs.

Meanwhile, Adult Neptune looked at the door curiously as she heard loud footsteps and less than quiet swearing being repeated like a mantra. It wasn't until she burst through the door that she got a good look at her; a pale girl draped in a mouse-themed hoodie, an expression of terror on her face as she fled from... Something. That fear then turned to surprise, however, when she had that fatal slip, sending her tumbling into territories she wasn't allowed to go.

Big Nep shrieked in surprise as they splashed into the water, the two of them fortunately not going below the water level as the underling stumbled. She was about to move the girl off of her and question why she was running, but found herself cut off as she let out a soft moan, Linda's hand squishing the adult Neptune's fairly sizable breasts. And then, moments later, they both heard the familiar, chillingly seductive voice of a certain Planeptune CPU, standing in the doorway and entering the room. "Oh, Linda~ Are you going to keep resisting arrest or will you finally stop stacking more charges against your guilty self?"

Linda wondered for a second what the dominatrix (policewoman?) had said before looking back at Big Neptune to find both of her hands each wrapped greedily around a medium breast. Linda threw her hands back in surprise, accidentally throwing off her own balance and making her fall backwards with a startled scream. She fell, expectedly, into the hot spring, getting fully submerged.

Iris, with her head capped off by a police hat, watched the pale girl fumble and startle herself with a level of amusement. She giggled as the girl fell back into the water, the Adult Neptune taking the opportunity to scuffle back and away from the criminal as the dominatrix approached. The CPU reached out and took a hold of the thin cloth Linda wore as a shirt, and pulled the underling up with one hand, twirling a pair of handcuffs with the other. "A wise decision. I hope you take your right to remain silent _very_ seriously."

The ASIC soldier squirmed a bit as she remained hung in the air by the sadist. After a few moments of futile struggling, the pale girl finally gave up. Trembling with fear, there was no doubt she'd be silent- because she was too scared to speak, rather than because she was taking her Nep-given rights of freedom.

The woman giggled and hoisted the captured grunt completely out of the water, taking her under her arm as water dripped off of Linda and her clothes. "That's a good girl~ Don't worry, we'll get you out of these wet clothes before interrogation." With the underling in tow, Iris started moving to head out to exit the hot springs, leaving a terrified Neptune frozen in fear, something that only more time in the warm waters would effectively melt.

Now in the interrogation room, Linda sat down bound and mostly naked. Fortunately for the pudding thief, Iris Cop had been generous enough to give her a dry coat. Nothing else.  
"I plead the fifth!" Linda shouted.

"I'm sure you do." While Linda sat kneeling on the floor, Iris was just a foot away, seated in a cushy, black recliner, her whip in one hand and resting in her lap. She sat with one leg crossed over the other, while she gave a firm, confident smile, clearly pleased with the events playing out. "You're a wanted criminal, you know? Countless acts of trespassing in the Basilicom of every nation, two dozen counts of pudding stealing, and now one act of attempted nepping... So you know what we do with naughty little girls like you?"

"...Give me a fair trial with an unbiased jury, and provide a lawyer?" Linda could dream that she'd get that chance. It was pretty obvious she wouldn't. As her nervousness started to grow even greater, Linda started to slowly and subtly scooch away from the dominatrix "officer".

Iris chuckled darkly at the girl's request, her smile widening as she looked down at the half-naked girl. "You should already know the answer to that~ As well as what happens to bad girls that don't stay in their spot." With a flick of her wrist, her whip shot out towards the underling, snapping mere inches from her shoulder, before bringing it back to her. "Now then, you can either take your punishment like a good girl, and do as you're told, or I can get _extra_ rough if you want to disobey me even further."

Acting out of pure reaction, Linda immediately scooted back further in response to the whip before the CPU's words finally processed in her head. Realizing her unintentional disobedience, the girl scooted back further in some pitiful form of escape attempt. She had already messed up, so why not go all the way down the rabbit hole?

Iris' smile suddenly stretched across her face, curling wickedly as her whip cracked again, before it shot out towards Linda at impossible speeds, wrapping tightly around the underling and completely halting her escape. "I was hoping you'd do that~" She let out a distressingly loud giggle, before yanking twice on the tool ensnaring Linda perfectly. The first spun her around, causing her to face away from the dominatrix, before the second pulled her back towards her, caring little for the girl as she was dragged back with her upper body being thrown forward, leaving her with her head down and her partially covered rear raised into the air for the dominating CPU. "Fufufu~ I hope you're ready for your punishment~" As she spoke, Iris used her foot to lift up the bottom part of Linda's jacket, pushing it over her back and exposing her nethers to the worst possible person. With that same foot, she then aligned it with the space between her rear cheeks, the heel of her shoe pressing against her ass for a solid five seconds, just enough for it to really sink in what the girl was in for, before she suddenly pushed it in, shoving her heel inside of the unfortunate, pale girl.

"H-Hold on a second, w-we can talk this out can't weeeEEEEE!?" Linda's pitch raised several notes higher as the heel had been pushed into her ass mid-sentence. With the handcuffs already around her arms and legs and the high heel slamming into her, the underling had little chance to move or react in any other way except moaning. Recovering from the sudden shockwave of pleasure due to the sudden entrance, Linda clenched her teeth and formed fists with her hands as she tried to resist the dominatrix. One had to wonder who the good cop was in this situation.

Unfortunately for Linda however, the bus for the other cop seemed to have shipped off some time ago. Now all the girl had was a blunt stiletto shoved up her rear entrance with nothing she could do about it, even as the CPU grinded it into her insides, rotating her foot at wide angles to drag it along any sensitive spots she could hit. This wasn't all the sadist had in store, however, as without any warning something thin struck the underling's ass hard, Iris having put her whip right back to use, lashing out against the defenseless criminal while still delivering the punishment.

The sudden crack of a whip startled Linda as the dominatrix's tool caused a slap-like force to crash against her ass. Not being prepared for the whip, Linda lost her resilient composure for a second to yelp just before she once again bit down and prepared for more. Her resistance, however, was shown to be weak because of the heel grinding against her insides, inciting moans from the pale girl.

"Come on now, I know I can make you sing~" The whip cracked again, slapping across the other side of her ass, while Iris dug her heel in further, getting it nice and snugly as far as it would possibly go. Red lashing marks appeared immediately, each crack of the whip decorating her pale skin with a red coloration, though Iris took care not to draw any blood. Her goal seemed more aimed at overall coverage, only occasionally allowing marks to cross over each other, and always making a sudden movement of her foot just before impact. Piece by piece, she hacked away at whatever resistance the girl was able to put up, even if it meant going all the way up from her ass to her back if she just kept holding on.

Being whipped and grinded against repeatedly broke down Linda ever so slowly. With her remaining control over her sound, she started to whimper pitifully before finally one combination of lash and grind broke through to Linda. Losing control over her own body, Linda let out a cry of both pleasure and pain in response to the sanity breaking combo.

At this sight, Iris began to giggle wildly, her lashings increasing in frequency as the underling screamed out. After a minute, however, the CPU slowed her pace, gradually decelerating until the whipping stopped entirely, and the woman recomposed herself. With her heel still firmly rooted in Linda's ass, the woman leaned back into her chair, resting one eye as she adjusted her hat. Her smile returned to a normal, if somehow still intimidating size, and she glanced over to one of the hidden cameras recording it all. Her stare lingered for a moment, before finally returning to the pale, green-haired girl. "Well? What've we learned so far?"

Linda had trouble responding to that question. With the heel still forcefully grinding against her and her entire bottom covered in red, the underling was a whimpering mess of mixed pleasure and pain. The girl still panted heavily from before and her eyes were starting to glaze over. "N-Nothing...". And yet, she still retained her defiant attitudes.

The dominatrix let out a small breath, lightly shaking her head with a short giggle. "I expected as much. Guess that just means I'll have to punish you even more." Finally, relief came as Iris pulled her heel out of the captured girl's ass, her entrance slightly gaped for the cool air to blow into. Iris finally rose from her seat, Linda still bound and cuffed with her ass in the air, as the dominatrix tapped the plate on her crotch. Giggling again, she traced the movement of a shaft beginning to form, and extend out at least a foot from the base, the CPU having formed a strap-on of clear intent. "I hope you're ready, 'cause you're in for the long haul~"

Seeing the large strap-on that she really should have expected, Linda started to panic so much that she tried using a reasonable thought process with the CPU. "This... is cruel... and unusual... punishment..." Groaning, the girl managed to finish her sentence in bursts.

"Mhm, your favorite~" The woman chirped, lowering herself over top of the convicted criminal. She pressed a hand down on the girl's back, while she aligned their hips, pressing the thick shaft against her rear entrance. She grinded the wide head against her, her gaped hole unwillingly allowing the head to pass through with ease, while Iris teased the girl with what was soon to come. "Pay attention, Linda, otherwise this isn't going to end~" Then, in a sudden, powerful thrust, the shaft hilted, the dominatrix's hips collided with the plush, red, and sore ass of the underling, and she wasn't even afforded the time to adjust to it, as Iris immediately began to thrust in and out roughly.

Linda's semi-glazed eyes opened wide once again as the fake cock slammed into her already abused ass. The end of the first entrance was met with a guttural grunt from Linda before becoming a symphony of low moans as Iris Heart kept sliding into her without any concept of mercy.

Giggling to herself, the dominatrix hammered away at the unfortunate, pale girl, rubbing her sore ass as she pounded away. Occasionally, she'd even give it a hard spank, further compounding the lingering sting from Iris' whipping. It impossible to think that the CPU wasn't taking great pleasure from this, taking Linda and pounding away at her until her legs went numb from the experience.

Each forceful slam kept proving its power as the underling under Iris was turned into a mess of moans and groans. Her legs shook heavily because of the shocks of pleasure rapidly coursing through her body. Her womanhood started to quiver in neglectance and anticipation.

Unfortunately it seemed that Iris was set on ignoring the girl's aching hole, choosing to only drill her ass even after so much abuse. The dominatrix reached her arms around to grasp at Linda's small, almost flat breasts, giving them a good squeeze as she began to grope the poor criminal. No respite, no slowing down, just a constant barrage of hard thrusts as the foot-long shaft bulged from the underling's stomach.

Just like Iris kept up a continuous stream of thrusts, Linda let out a constant cry of pleasure and unwillingness. "Mheershey...!" She whimpered as the thrusting grew even more intense. As if to break her even further, the dominating "police woman" started to massage the underling's back with her two ample mounds.

"I can't hear you~" Iris chirped, grinding her hips into Linda with each thrust. "You'll have to speak up if you want me to understand what you're saying." Between the ample stimulation from the rough, anal pounding, the groping, and the plush breasts squishing into her back, it seemed as if there was no end to it all. Each tiny movement was made with a pronounced push to drive the underling closer to the edge, forcing the green-haired girl through one wave of pleasure after the next, unwilling to stop at any time before that.

"Shtaaaaph!" The underling weakly exclaimed. The girl's mind was started to go blank as shockwaves of pleasure pulsed through her body with each thrust. Overwhelming pleasure crashed against her body, causing her eyes to roll back, her tongue to loll, some drool to start to dribble, her legs to shake, and her womanhood to beg to be pleased with excessive force.

With her grin wide and devilish, Iris continued to ignore the girl's aching womanhood, denying her that intense pleasure that undoubtedly came from the more sensitive hole. Instead, she continued to focus on the other ways to pleasure her, rubbing and teasing the small, sensitive mounds of flesh on her chest, barreling hard into her asshole, and rubbing her soft breasts all up and down the girl's back. She continued this, unendingly pushing her further and further to her limit, trying to get her as close to orgasm as possible. Finally, there was just no further things could go, Iris finally reaching Linda's absolute limit. In one final thrust, she'd force the underling into orgasm, and pulled back for the hardest thrust yet...

But instead, she pulled out. There was a momentary pause, perhaps elongated by a fading sense of time, but it was very apparent as Linda's asshole gaped wide in the shape of the shaft that'd just abused her, allowing all the cool air to rush in and send the worst kind of chill up her spine. Before she could even process the thought of "What's she doing?" the underling barely had the smallest, fraction of an instant to feel the tip pressing against her soaked, aching womanhood, the small puddle of the juices that dripped to the floor caking her thighs and filling the space between her legs. Then, it simply happened; Iris rammed forward, punching her way to the pale girl's innermost door, hitting every last neglected and sensitive fold in her womanhood on the way, the shaft stretching her body all over again with a nice, distinct bulge.

That final thrust was all that was needed to thoroughly break and shatter the criminal's mind. She let out a loud scream of pleasure as she forcefully reached her orgasm. Linda no longer fought back against the CPU as she remained stationary, hilted to the base of the strap-on inside of her. Unable to hold even just her hips off the ground anymore, the green-haired girl slumped down to the ground in defeat.

With her smile as wide as ever, Iris finally had what she was after. She remained hilted in the girl for a few moments, her grip and the shaft within her front entrance being all that held the pale underling up, before she had enough time for the explosive orgasm to subside. Finally pulling out for good, the woman released the captured criminal, allowing her to lie on her own with her mind still reeling from her climax. The dominatrix licked her lips, and wrapped her hand around the shaft extending from her crotch, a small light flashing at its base before it segmented off, allowing her to drop it onto the floor next to Linda. "See, now was that so hard? We'll be holding you for a little longer, but you'll be free to go soon enough~" She chirped, still quietly giggling to herself as she made her way towards the door, the top of her head still covered by the police hat. Now she just had to find _more_ criminals to punish...


	18. Teach me, Miss Iris Heart!

"Pwah!"

A strong popping sound echoed through Nepgear's bedroom as Uni and Nepgear broke the seal caused by their lips having been locked together. Having nearly run out of breath from their recent kiss, the two candidates panted , breathing heavily to fill their lungs back up with oxygen.

"Hah, U-Uni… you're being a bit _too_ passionate here, could you maybe- WHATTHEGOODNESS?!" Uni was the first of the two to recover, so she took the lead by pinning her lilac-haired partner to the bed they were currently rustling around in. The white-haired sister held herself above the Planeptunian candidate as the sheets flowed down from off of her sides. With a lick of her own lips, Uni made it known that she was a creature of desire, and the girl pinned loosely to the pale purple bed by her wrists beneath her was her prey.

"Uni?" Nepgear asked gently, like a mouse unaware of any danger.

"Huh? What is it, Nepgear?" Uni asked in a slightly annoyed tone, less than pleased that her partner had just broken the mood.

"Well, you said we were gonna do some lewd stuff, but…" The candidate trailed off in her speech, trying not to embarrass Uni.

"But…?"

"Well, do you actually know anything about, well, actually doing that?"

If she had broken the mood earlier, Nepgear had lethally suplexed it into a brick wall with that. A small blush of embarrassment grew on Uni's cheeks as she slowly let go of the pinned candidate. "O-Of course I know all about it!" Uni stuttered. "I know that you're supposed to… you just kinda… you gotta…" In her attempt to save her image of being brave, commanding, knowledgeable, and in charge, the girl had just made herself look like a silly ditz that lived in an innocent, boring world where the concept of dirty jokes doesn't exist. A pout formed on her face as she almost began to shed a tear or two out of embarrassment for the sorry display she had just showed Nepgear.

"Aww, don't cry Uni," Nepgear started to comfort the raven-haired girl, "I-I'm sure you'll be able to think of something we can do." As Uni covered her profusely blushing, embarrassed face up with her hands, the lilac-haired candidate began to try and think of something the two could do together before Uni died of embarrassment. "Say, we could ask our sisters what kinda stuff they do- WHATHAGUDMERRTH?!"

Nepgear's eyes widened in shock as Uni quickly suppressed her voice into muffles by covering the candidate's mouth with her hands. With a strong blush still very visible on her face, Uni rejected the idea. "No! That'd be so embarrassing! Noire would wonder if I'm doing Lastation proud in… _that_ kinda things, and Neptune would tease us to death!" She had a point. A _very_ good point. They couldn't just do nothing… Well, they could, but then their built-up tension would be further emphasized and they'd metaphorically die of horniness before they ever got the opportunity to put it to good use. They _desperately_ needed help. It didn't matter if it came in the form of embarrassing sisters, online forums, or even-

The bedroom's door slammed open, letting bright light flow into the dimly lit room. A chill flew up the couple's spines as they scrambled to get away from each other and tried to act natural. That is, before the sight before them made them hug each other and scream in fear.

"Gooood evening girls!" A purple-hued dominatrix stood in the doorway, gazing upon the two girls holding each other. Iris Heart's usual smug grin slowly curled into a smile and she let out a chuckle, looking over the candidatess. They were in bed together, their hair was a mess, their clothing was ruffled, and there were a few lipstick marks that _definitely_ were not there before. "My my, I never realized you two were that _lewd!_ " Iris rhetorically stated in a giggly tone.

Oh goodness, Iris Heart had sensed the lewdness in the air and had tracked it down to the source. "P-Plutia… what are you doing transformed?" Nepgear asked very, _very_ nervously. Iris Heart gave a long, drawn out series of intimidating giggles as she slowly walked towards the bed, prompting the candidate couple to hide behind the sheets.

"Well, my dear sweet little Neppy Jr, I just so managed to coincidentally overhear you two's… _situation_ , and _I_ figured that maybe you needed someone to… hmhmhm..." Planeptune's Ultradimension CPU laughed to herself for a moment before continuing. " _Teach_ you about the finer points of intercourse?"

The mere thought of Iris Heart "teaching" them was enough to make them shake and shudder in fear. Uni was about to open her mouth to boldly say no and reject the dominatrix's offer, but right before she spoke shepaused and hesitated. She was actually _considering_ the offer! The raven-haired candidate turned to Nepgear for approval. Nepgear, as one would have logically expected, furiously shook her head no before looking at Uni like she was an absolutely insane, one hundred percent certifiable mad lad.

"Wha- Oh c'mon Nepgear!" The tsundere suddenly begged.

"No! Nonononononono!" Nepgear was quick to blurt out as many nos of extreme disapproval as she possibly could. With accompanying head shaking, she elaborated on her reasons. "Uni, don't you remember what happened last time? We couldn't walk straight for days!"

Uni sighed. Nepgear was right. Despite that, Uni was still perfectly willing to take on the involved risks. "But think about it Nepgear! We don't have any clue what we're doing and she," Uni paused her sentence before mumbling her next word, "...unfortunately… does know about this kinda thing!"

Nepgear froze up. As much as she wanted to keep shaking her head and denying the request, Uni had a point. Conflicted emotions and feelings rose up inside of Nepgear, and started to rise to the surface as her facial expressions revealed her thoughts. _Should she agree? Would Plutia ignore their limits and go beyond what she said she would do? DID THEY NEED AN ADUL-_

"Oh you two…" The candidate couple sat up straight at attention the moment Iris Heart began to purr, pretending to be offended by the two before her, "You're being so rude, saying mean things about me while I'm right here in front of you…" The dominatrix's voice petered off as she began to slowly and menacingly walk towards the bed once more. "Maybe I should take back my offer to teach you about what you so _desperately_ want to do, and punish you instead?" A giggle accompanied the statement as the CPU's smug smile morphed into a foreboding, sick, sadistic grin of an expression.

Uni flinched and Nepgear cowered in fear under the bedsheets in response to the busty and seductive sexual terror in front of them. Fortunately enough for the two lovers, Iris Heart couldn't hold back her composure for long before leaning back and laughing maniacally. "Oh, how you two always manage to entertain me. Don't worry, I won't punish you. My offer to teach you, however, is still available. All you have to do…" She leaned in with a menacing smile, her sentence trailing off, "...is ask. So, what will it be?"

The candidates let out the breath they'd been holding, each girl letting out a sigh of relief. The cycle began once again as Uni looked back to Nepgear for approval. After a few moments of hesitation, Nepgear nodded back to Uni in approval. She'd do it. Nervous, but wanting to act courageous in front of Nepgear, Uni turned to face Iris Heart and bravely spoke up. "We accept your offer to teach us, Plutia-"

"No, no, no." Iris Heart cheerfully interrupted. "Starting now, you will refer to me as _Miss_ Iris Heart, and you will call me that until we are finished here. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The two candidates exclaimed, having to hold themselves back to prevent saluting.

Iris Heart stifled a laugh at the sight of the candidates moving so obediently already, acting as if she was a teacher of sorts. This was going to be, at the very least, very, very entertaining. Taking a few steps away from the purple candidate's bed, the dominatrix gave herself some room before clearing her throat to speak. "Alright then, students, we shall begin! Our first lesson will be about toys. I'll go over two kinds of toys that should be gentle enough for my sweet, fragile students, then show you how to use them, and then I'll allow you to try them out between yourselves. Mmmkay, girls?" The question was rhetorical. The two candidates had agreed to this; there was no going back now.

"Yes Miss Iris Heart!" The two candidates rang out obediently in response.

"Lovely! Lovely…" The tone in Iris Heart's voice was worrying, to say the least. The candidates had just started to regret their decision before the CPU began to give her lecture to her now captive audience. "The first toy I'll be teaching you about today is…" The "teacher" paused for a moment and snapped her fingers, followed by a long, pink, cylindrical object with one rounded end materializing and landing in dominatrix's hand. "A vibrator."

Uni and Nepgear looked at it with some ounce of shock. They knew what a vibrator _was_ , and they had seen their share of raunchy content on the Internep that involved them, but they had never actually seen one in person. Iris Heart took note of her student's reaction, and figured that she wouldn't need to explain the tool she currently held in her hand. "Do you girls already know what a vibrator is? My, I never expected you two to be so perverted! Especially _you,_ Neppy Jr." The CPU shot a suggestive glare at Nepgear, causing a typical anime nervous drop of sweat to roll down the candidate's face. "Regardless, if that's the case, we can skip the introductions and get right into the… demonstration! Will a volunteer please come to the front of the 'class'?"

Dialogue came to a screeching halt as awkward silence filled the room. Even if their bedroom wasn't truly a classroom, there was still the usual stigma against not wanting to be the first person to present or answer a question. In this case, neither of the younger sisters wanted to be the first one to "present". It wasn't until Iris Heart started to tap her foot against the floor with mock impatience that she finally got a response.

A black-sleeved arm hesitantly moved upwards, waving a flag of consent as the limb raised up high. "I'll do it!" Uni exclaimed courageously as she volunteered herself for the demonstration. Make no mistake; she was definitely worried. The only reason she volunteered, and she did so bravely, was because she didn't want to appear weak or scared in front of Nepgear. What would Nepgear think about Uni if she was _weak?_ The dark candidate figured it was best to not think about that. She'd be brave and learn from Iris Heart, and then use that knowledge to give Nepgear a pleasuring she wouldn't forget!

With nervous enthusiasm, the tsundere-in-training scooted her way to the foot of the bed, letting her legs dangle off the side of the cushy bed as she sat only a few feet away from the dominatrix CPU. Iris Heart licked her lips as she observed the candidate willingly offer herself. In her usual chilling yet seductive and enticing voice, she began requesting something from Uni, "Hmm… Uni, dear, would you mind changing into your HDD form? Your human form is lovely, but your transformed form is _especially_ cute, and it would be easier to strip, would it not?"

It took a moment for the request to register in Uni's head. After she shook off the fear related to the notion of willingly and obediently following Plutia's commands, she nodded her head. Shortly after, the candidate's body began to glow as she transformed into her Hard Drive Divinity gear, white drill hair and all. After finishing her transformation, Uni began to take her clothing off.

Well, at least, tried to take her clothing off. Never before had taking off her processor unit been a question in her mind, but now it was. Uni looked up to Iris Heart with a questioning look on her face. How in the goodness was she supposed to take her bodysuit off of her bo-

 _Riiiiip_

Interrupting Uni's train of thought like a brick wall, the dominatrix had dug her nails into the suit and torn off a wide strip of the material, exposing both of the candidate's nethers. The Black Sister's eyes twitched as she saw Iris Heart ignorantly drop the scrap of clothing off to the side. "Plutia, w-what the hell was that for?!" Exclaimed the candidate.

"Now now, Uni, damage to your clothing isn't permanent, is it? All you have to do is untransform and change back, and it'll be just fine, won't it?" Iris Heart spoke gently and with a light tone before continuing, giving her a nasty glare while speaking in a flat, menacing voice. "And that's _Miss_ Iris Heart to you. Remember, I am a proud supporter of capital punishment~" Shivers ran up the candidate's spines once more before the CPU continued, "Finally, enough of the foreplay. My body is simply _aching_ to play with- no, to 'teach' you, Uni. Pay close attention, class!" With the class finally starting, Nepgear began to stare at Black Sister and Iris Heart. The gaze caused Uni to blush a little, knowing that she was about to have lewd things done to her while Nepgear watched.

For Plutia, however, there was no blushing; only lewd. "Now, I'm sure both of you already know this from browsing too much /nepgen/, but if you flick this switch here," she paused as she pushed a button on the bottom of the vibrator to start its moderately paced mechanical shivering before lowering the object close to Uni's womanhood, "It starts moving nice and slow."

Uni clenched her teeth, knowing that the moment Plutia started to tease her with the vibrator it would start giving her overwhelming pleasure. If she wanted to look brave, she had to act like this was nothing at all! Yeah, some measly vibrator was nothing she couldn't handle and-

"HYEEH?!" Surprised, Uni yelped in pleasure as Iris Heart unexpectedly and suddenly placed the phallic object's head against her womanhood. Despite the toy being on its lowest and slowest setting, its soft pulsations still brought surprising amounts of enjoyable sensations to her body.

"First," Iris Heart began to lecture, "We start of with some teasing. With a little bit of stimulation, the pet- oh, pardon me _class_ , the partner's womanhood will start to get wet. This is very important for the next step, so make sure you follow my example and get this step right!" After finishing her instructions and seeing Nepgear's blushing face nod, the dominatrix kept teasing Uni's womanhood for a quarter of a minute longer, despite the candidate's body twitching frantically in response. Then, she brought her left hand's index finger down to her assistant's nether region,sliding it across to gather from the wetness, all while still using the right hand to hold the lewd object. Bringing the finger up to her mouth, she slowly lapped up the moisture covering it, licking her lips and humming in sadistic joy as the sweetness of Uni's juices graced her tongue.

"My my, Uni, you're already dripping wet?" The dominatrix teased. "Well, I guess the only thing I can do is help you with that~ Moving on to step two, we can start to apply force to her womanhood, using our brave volunteer's wetness as a form of makeshift lubricant in order to push the toy inside." With her mandatory, teacher-like instructing out of the way, Iris Heart began to push the vibrating toy against the sensitive folds of Uni's body.

That pressure proved to be all that was needed for Uni to start moaning more. "Nnnnn! Aaaah! Eeeeeh!" Each groan lasted for as long as Iris Heart applied extra force, and ended immediately after she let the vibrator rest. The candidate's body started to instinctually squirm as the sadist applied more pressure to the toy, the head of the phallic object threatening to slip in as it began to partially push aside the lips of her womanhood.

"And for the third step…"

"HAAAAH!"

"We push in just the tip!" Iris Heart spoke with enthusiasm as the head of the vibrator rumbled inside of Uni's inexperienced womanhood. The dominatrix's left hand quickly moved to grab the candidate's right leg as Uni's body writhed in pleasure, completely incapable of staying still as waves of ecstasy she had never before felt coursed throughout her. With her legs trying to come together and reject the intruding object, it started to become problematic for the girl actually trying to "teach".

"Neppy Jr, dear?" Iris Heart asked the profusely blushing candidate, "Be a dear for me and hold her left leg apart, would you?" With a nod, Nepgear scooted towards the edge of the bed and grabbed onto Uni's leg, aiding Iris Heart in keeping Black Sister's legs spread apart for easy access to her womanhood. With her privates exposed, there was nothing Uni could do to make the pleasure more bearable besides grab two handfuls of the bed.

"And finally, the main course!"

With a satisfying _shlick_ noise, Iris Heart slid in almost the entire length. As the vibrator fiercely rumbled inside of Uni's sensitive nether region, overwhelming ecstasy passed throughout her entire body and made her toes curl. The candidate's eyes widened and her moans stopped for a moment while her mind tried to figure out a proper response. In the end, that happened to be just one thing: Shout.

The Black Sister shouted with unrestrained fervor as the lewd toy wore down her sanity with unrelenting pleasure. As she was practically convulsing with ecstasy, Iris Heart and Nepgear had a difficult time keeping the volunteering candidate in place. And yet, despite all the resistance, the purple dominatrix kept playing with her toys- both Uni and the vibrator. With a satisfied, sadistic grin on her lips, she rapidly pumped the fake, vibrating cock in order to break in Uni even more.

Soon, the inevitable began to happen; Uni's womanhood started to twitch, her moans became louder and more frequent, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth slightly. All of these were telltale signs of-

"HYEAAAAAAH~!"

Uni reaching an intense, pleasure-induced orgasm. Her voice rang through the room and her legs quivered as her mind blanked out for a few seconds, her senses only focusing on feeling the bliss emanating from her womanhood.

Nepgear's blushing face began to nervously smile as Iris Heart began to cackle and grin. The dominatrix decided she wasn't finished with her demonstration yet, and so she kept sliding the vibrator in and out of the womanhood that was now gushing with love nectar in order to force the Black Sister to ride out her orgasm. Despite her mind's resistance, Uni's pussy gripped down onto the toy, making it unreasonably difficult for the sadist to keep on pumping the object into her body. Not one to back down from a challenge, especially a lewd one, the CPU pushed the faux length into Uni's tight body once more with a great amount of force.

With one more loud cry of elation, Uni finally began to reach the end of her pleasure high. Her loud moans of body-shuddering ecstasy began to decline into low quiet grunts as the vibrator began to once again easily slide through her body. With a click, the toy stopped its oscillations before swiftly being pulled out by the dominatrix. Now that no toy was stimulating Uni's body, she was able to rest. And rest she did as her torso flopped backwards weakly, her body exhausted from the recent toying that had happened just moments ago. Trying to physically recover from the incident, she began to take deep breaths of the now musty air, the scent of sweat now beginning to spread throughout the room.

Deciding to be brave enough to do so, Nepgear asked Iris Heart a question. "W-What was that step?" She was smart enough to assume that the "main course" that the dominatrix talked about was plunging the whole length in, repeatedly forcing it to go into and out of the raven-colored candidate until she reached her orgasm, but what she was curious about was the whole ordeal with using it after Uni had came.

"That, Neppy Jr," Iris Heart began, "Was step 5: forcing her to ride out her orgasm and feel the bliss of being properly _fucked_ for as long as possible~" The sadist giggled as she brought the fluid-covered toy up to her own mouth before starting to suckle it, tasting Uni's sweet juices as she did so. The woman haughtily giggled once more after withdrawing the toy from her mouth, the length now dampened by Iris Heart's instead. "Hmhmhmm… Delicious~" Without giving Black Sister much time to rest at all, she began to start the next part of her class. "I've decided that I will let you two have your own fun trying out your new knowledge after our next lesson. Now, for lesson 2, I shall be teaching you two _lovely_ girls a little bit about bondage, and a little bit about whipping. Mmkay?" She spoke in a mockingly innocent voice, as if her words were as pure as water. "Now, I'll need a volunteer from the class again. Anyone willing to offer?"

Silence once again filled the room. Iris Heart grinned as her gaze kept switching between Nepgear and Uni, the latter whom had switched back to human form due to exhaustion. Nepgear _really_ didn't want to volunteer this round, but as she saw Uni's hand slowly begin to tremble as it rose up into the air weakly, she couldn't help but call out first. "I… I volunteer, Pluti- ehrm, Miss Iris Heart!" Goodness, Miss Iris Heart felt awkward to say.

Hungrily eyeing up Nepgear's cute, fragile form, the sadist couldn't be anything but pleased at this outcome. "Neppy Jr, I didn't think you'd be so eager for this kind of thing, even more than Uni! Well, I'm sure you just can't wait for the lesson to begin then, hmm?" The candidate, as she expected she would, began to regret her decision. She attempted to start talking, but was quickly cut off by Sadie. "Now now Neppy Jr, you don't need to beg anymore. I already know how you're _dying_ to get this kind of… 'education'." The dominatrix spoke in a sultry, yet teasing voice as she began to materialize the tools she would be using in this second demonstration: a set of handcuffs and a horsewhip with a wide, broad head. With the cuffs being twirled in a circle by her left hand and the horsewhip firmly grasped in her right, she stood up and moved to one of the wide sides of the bed before using a finger to beckon Nepgear to come closer.

Against all of her better judgement, the purple candidate complied with the CPU's call and got off the bed before slowly approaching her. "Y-Yes Plutia?" She nervously asked with a noticeable sliver of fear in her voice.

A sickening grin grew on _Miss_ Iris Heart's face. "Put your wrists together, Neppy Jr." The dominatrix commanded. After the junior hesitantly followed this command and put her wrists close to each other, Iris Heart brought one of the cuffs and closed it with a satisfying mechanical sound, going until it became a snug fit, but not an uncomfortable fit, around the pair of wrists. Then, with some rudeness and force, the sadist caught Nepgear off guard by suddenly yanking on the other end of the handcuffs towards a bed post, nearly making the candidate trip.

"G-Goodness! What was that for Plutia?" Nepgear asked, now scared and wondering what she did wrong.

"That, Neppy Jr," Iris Heart began to monologue as she clicked the other cuff around the closest bedpost, locking the candidate's hands roughly in place, "Was the _beginning_ of your punishment for refusing to refer to me by my name! I'll be thinking _long_ and _hard_ about what I'll have to do to punish you. Now, be a good girl and stay still, or else I'll have to discipline you more~" With the sultry tone in her words practically oozing anticipation, she began to walk to the back of the now bending over Nepgear, taking in the enticing image of Nepgear's bottom being perfectly exposed, the candidate's underwear being slightly damp with her own womanly juices.

"S-Sorry Miss…" Nepgear choked up on her own words before continuing with her correction, the pseudo teacher's current full title being unfamiliar, awkward, and uncomforting to say, "Miss Iris Heart."

"Wonderful. Such a delightful name… hmhmhmhmhmm!" With another sickening giggle ringing out through the room, the dominatrix raised the hand that held her whip into the air. "Remember, this is _not_ your punishment- this is your lesson~" Nepgear began to turn around to see what Miss Iris Heart was up to, but she soon felt what she meant.

The strong sound of a slap pierced through the air as the teacher brought her whip crashing down upon the bound candidate's firm bottom. "KYA!? M-Miss Iris Heart!?" Nepgear shouted out, a tinge of pain present on her voice.

"What is it, Neppy Jr? You agreed to this, remember?" The sadist answered. Nepgear opened her mouth to speak again, but the broad whip cracked once more as it hit Nepgear's butt, causing her words to fumble and turn into a cry of both pain and pleasure. With another quick smack to it, the candidate's butt started to redden and the girl herself began to shout out.

"M-Miss Iris Heart!" Nepgear called out. Her plea only got a giggle and another smack from the dominant sadist. With the candidate now doing nothing else but whimpering as Miss Iris Heart kept up her whip assault, the CPU decided it was time for a change.

"Uni, dear?" Sadie called, bringing Uni to attention, "Observe closely where I hit. You want to try and aim for either the soft part of the buttox," she paused to whip the area on Nepgear's body, "Or the area where the upper thigh and the buttox meet," followed by another smack. "Hitting any higher or any lower could result in injury and pain. While I _love_ to play with my toys like that, I'll be gentle with you two and save that lesson for another day. Now then, Uni, would you like to show the class what you've learned so far?" As she spoke the final words of her sentence, she materialized another vibrator, this one being flared at the end, and a remote control for the device before offering them to the Lastation candidate.

Uni nodded before slowly moving off the bed, having now recovered from the earlier incident. With a bit of hesitation, she took the whip, vibrator, and remote from Miss Iris Heart and proceeded to approach her partner. Nepgear was shivering in an odd mix of both pain and pleasure and her anticipation had turned liquid, some of her juices dribbling down her thigh now.

"W-Wait, I'm not getting a break?" Nepgear asked with nervous concern audible in her voice.

"Of course not, Neppy Jr. _This_ is your punishment!" The sadist responded before turning to Uni. "Now Uni, the whip I gave you is a broader whip. Because of its larger head, it'll provide more of a spanking feel, but it'll still give Neppy Jr here the feeling of being whipped, and you the feeling of whipping someone else, slowly breaking them down and reddening their ass, marking them as your toy… hmhmhmmmm…" Miss Iris Heart giggled for a bit before receiving a confused, slightly scared face from the raven-haired candidate. "In addition, the other toy I handed you is remote controlled, so all you have to do is shove it up one of Neppy Jr's holes and turn it up to whatever sensitivity you want her cute, fragile body to feel while you do as you please with her ass, mmkay?"

Uni was, more or less, put off by the CPU's sadist tone and choice of words, but she decided to roll with it and continue. With Nepgear giving Uni a face pleading for her to be gentle, Uni got to her knees and began to pull the other candidate's soaked underwear down before raising the moderately sized vibrator up to her womanhood. Slowly and gently, she started to press the currently disabled toy against Nepgear's already wet and eager womanhood. The lilac-haired sister lowly whimpered in a quiet show of excitement as Uni put pressure on her womanhood with the toy before finally,

"Ah… Eh… HYAAH!"

The vibrator slipped in. Not wanting to rush the situation, Uni savored Nepgear's moans as she slowly pushed more of the fake member into her, eliciting as much noise as she could from her bound partner. Eventually, the length finally reached the flared ending, becoming flat and running parallel to Nepgear's butt. With a look of almost sadistic satisfaction on her face, Uni pulled the candidate's panties back up to ensure that the vibrator wouldn't loosen itself somehow. Turning her attention to the remote, the newly dominant candidate looked at the four settings: OFF, LOW, MED, and HIGH. Deciding to be at least somewhat gentle and ease in her partner, she began to hover her thumb over the LOW button. Her normal passiveness and tsundere tendencies made her hesitate for a few moments before her newfound sadism took over her actions. With a desire to dominate Nepgear ruling over her, she moved her thumb downwards before firmly pushing the MED button.

"U-Uni, what are you- HYEEEAAAAH~?!" Nepgear, not having anticipated the intense pleasure the vibrator was giving her, moaned with a high-pitched shout. Uni licked her lips as the lilac candidate squirmed, her ass swaying in the air as she bucked her hips. Needless to say, Nepgear showing her soft bottom in front of Uni only enticed the girl in charge. As Nepgear closed her eyes in a barely successful method to survive the surges of pleasure the buzzing toy gave her, Uni slowly wound her own arm back before quickly lashing it forward, causing the whip she held to collide into bound girl's ass. The swift, painfully enjoyable action earned the candidate a surprised and energetic moan from Nepgear.

Eager to continue after being further motivated by the sight of Nepgear's legs shivering, Uni drew her whip back before lashing out again. And again. And again. She entered a steady rhythm of whipping the purple sister, gradually speeding up as time went on. As the lashes started to come quicker, so did Nepgear's moans. Eventually, Uni's pace grew to such a brutally fast speed that her partner's jaw hung open, continuously shouting out in ecstasy as she enjoyed a constant flow of stimulation. Wanting to make Nepgear not just reach an orgasm, but reach _the_ orgasm, one that would taint her mind to only think of being pleasured and used and- Goodness, Uni _was_ starting to become sadistic! Regardless, the candidate still held the remote in her left hand and, as she kept whipping with her right, pushed down on the HIGH button.

In response, Nepgear shouted out her partner's name at the top of her lungs, her cry likely echoing throughout the entirety of the Planeptune Basilicom. "UNIIIIIIII!" Moments later, her legs shuddered wildly as her womanhood began to gush out juices. The candidate had been brought to her orgasm. Wanting Nepgear to ride out the pleasure high, Uni continued to stimulate her by continuing to whip her. With each stroke of her hand, the dark colored candidate brought a painful sensation crashing into Nepgear's butt.

A minute or two passed as Uni kept up her cycle of whipping the candidate, letting the vibrator jostle around in her womanhood at the same time to ride out the orgasm as long as possible before it finally came to an end. Satisfied with the work she had done and growing tired of Nepgear's now few and quiet moans, Uni switched the vibrator to off before approaching her partner. With a smug, pleased grin on her lips, she gazed at the fluid trickling out from underneath the candidate's panties and down her legs. Moving to finally get Nepgear out of the compromising position she was in, Uni pulled down Nepgear's panties and removed the vibrator before standing back up and undoing the handcuffs around her wrists. With a sigh of relief, the freed purple sister collapsed to the ground where she proceeded to fidget slightly in an attempt to cope with the overwhelming orgasm she had just experienced.

"Enjoying yourself, Uni?" The sadist rhetorically questioned. After receiving a nod from the still sane candidate, Iris Heart smirked and snapped her fingers, beginning to materialize some objects. "Wonderful. Now that you're finished with Neppy Jr over there, it's time for us to move onto our last lesson for today. In our third lesson today…" The "class learning material" she was summoning finally appeared, gently falling into one of her hands. Proudly on display was a double sided strap-on, each side being the same medium length, and a few coils of rope to play around with. "We will be using rope and strap-ons. Now, lift your hands up, Uni."

With a nervous blush now growing on her cheeks, Uni's dominate demeanor almost instantly disappeared. She let out an audible gulp before obeying the dominatrix's command, raising her arms above her head. Sultrily smiling, Iris Heart tossed the strap-on aside and quickly approached the concerned candidate. With swift hands, she began to tie up Uni. She first bound her wrists, followed up by binding her ankles, and finished by taking a softer and thinner rope and wrapping it around her face, effectively blindfolding the black sister.

Uni was about to complain about what Iris Heart was doing, but just before she gained the bravery to speak up she was quickly scooted over to the bed before being pushed onto it, landing with her stomach facing downwards. What happened next was completely hidden from her vision, leaving her only able to listen to what was occurring. A sense of fear began to warm over the girl as she heard the sounds happening beyond her sight: First, the rustling of the sheets next to her, then a quick, subtle yet distinct _schlick_ noise, and finally a clicking noise. Soon after those sounds, Uni felt the bed rustle once again before two gloved hands gripped her hips. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Iris Heart was just about ready t-

"YAAAAAAH~!?"

Just about ready to shove the other end of the strap-on into her. With no mercy, the sadist had thrust forward and pulled Uni's hips back at the same time, resulting in the fake member quickly bottoming out inside of her womanhood. "As you can see, Neppy Jr," Iris began to inform as she pulled her hips back in preparation for another heavy thrust, "The feeling of being completely helpless is a feeling that some people particularly enjoy." She broke up her speech by thrusting forward once again, letting out a soft moan while she pulled back for the second time. "In addition, blindfolding the taker can work to great effect. Lucky little Uni here can't see a thing, so she's focusing more on her other senses; particularly hearing and feeling. Since she's more focused on feeling…" She thrust forward again and began to settle into a moderate rhythm of movement, eliciting an even louder than normal sound from the candidate's lips. "The pleasure she _feels_ is intensified. Multiplied, even!"

As Uni proved Sadie's point for her, the CPU stopped talking and focused only on pleasuring the girl beneath her. As Nepgear watched, she took in the sensations of the event occurring before her. The room smelled musty and sweaty, the air was continually disrupted by either the soft slapping noise caused as Iris Heart brought her hips into Uni's, the dark candidate's pleasured moans rang into her ears, and last but not least of all, Iris Heart abusing Uni's defenseless, helpless womanhood as the sister was all bound up.

In some vain act of resistance, Uni tried to raise her legs up. The sadist had planned for that. Swiftly and with experienced positioning, Iris Heart placed her legs on top of the back of Uni's, punning the girl's limbs down and therefore halting the candidate's disobedient body movements. Teasing her student whom was writhing in pleasure, Iris Heart leaned over to press her sizeable breasts against the bound girl's back before speaking. "Now now Uni, no need fidget so much. Just relax and enjoy the ride~". After cooing into Uni's ear seductively, the dominatrix gently bit it before raising herself off of the candidate, pulling her breasts away as well.

Kneeling upright, Iris Heart tightly held onto Uni's waist. Miss Iris Heart felt pleasure swelling up in her body, and she wanted to please herself as much as possible. As she felt her own orgasm beginning to come close, she also observed how Uni's legs shuddered and shivered, signalling that she was close as well. Without warning, the sadist instantly shifted her pace from a flurry of vigorous thrusts to a slow, methodical rhythm of pounding. Just as she did that, both girls reached their limits. Uni's jaw hung as her mouth stayed agape, moaning as pleasure burdened her whole body and her juices began to slicken the strap-on forcing itself into her small frame. In contrast, Iris Heart hummed happily as she kept thrusting, each and every movement, however minor, jostling her end of the toy around in her insides and sending bursts of pleasure into her as well.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of intense, fervorous fucking, Iris Heart came to a stop. As she pulled the strap-on out of Uni's drenched womanhood, she gyrated her hips as to hit as many sensitive nerves as she possibly could. The candidate's body twitched occasionally, showcasing how broken she was to the two girls watching her.

Still bound and blinded, Uni was almost clueless as to what was happening in the room. She heard the distinctive clicking noises of the dominatrix's high heels as well as the subtle noises of Nepgear's feet as the two shuffled about the room for a short period of time. The bound girl listened closely after the two stopped moving, doing her best to try and overhear the two other girls talking. Unfortunately, Iris Heart had dropped to a low whisper specifically so that Uni couldn't hear. She was left with no other option but to struggle and squirm on the bed while trying to listening to the others. Suddenly, a beaming was heard and some light even managed to pierce through the blindfold, yet still not granting any vision for the brief moment it flashed.

Soon enough though, a now recognizable cycle began again: The bed rustling near her, another _schlick_ noise- joined by a gentle moan this time- followed by a moderate _click_ sound. Delicate hands gripped Uni's hips, the person whom just laid down on top of her clearly being Nepgear- presumably in her Purple Sister form? The candidate didn't have much to think about it before she felt a familiar length prodding at her aching, still sensitive womanhood. Just as Uni opened her mouth to try and speak, she once again felt the thick, fake member penetrate the eager folds of flesh of her womanhood, causing her to moan out.

Rather than be slow and deliberate with her actions, the lustful Purple Sister wasted no time in pulling back and pushing forward. The two candidates made a symphony of moans as they intercoursed with each other, each of the transformed Nepgear's movements stimulating both of their nethers. Weakly, an overwhelmed by pleasure Uni called to her partner. "N-Nepgear!" She gasped out with difficulty, the transformed sister's intense, passionate pounding making her have trouble speaking properly.

"U-Uni…!" Nepgear mewled as she kept quickly slamming her hips into Uni's. A quiet giggle came from the dominatrix teacher as she watched on, however it was drowned out by the loud moaning, mewling, and hips slapping together.

And soon, those loud moans temporarily faltered as Uni began to sputter out words. "Nep… gear! I'm… gonna…!" The candidate needed to say no more as her partner understood exactly what she meant. Uni neared her orgasm because of the intense stimulation she had received already only making her feel more sensitive. Nepgear, in contrast, neared her orgasm so quickly because of her eager body being so pent up from watching Iris Heart "teach" Uni. With one final forceful thrust, the Purple Sister satisfied both of them at the same time, causing both of them to yell out loudly in ecstasy as their minds could only think of the overbearing sensations they felt as well as causing their sweet womanly juices to gush out of their bodies, coating both ends of the strap-on in their love nectar. The two girls both grinded together and rode out their orgasms as long as they possibly could.

Eventually, their pleasure highs stopped, letting the candidates fall down onto the bed in exhaustion. Out of energy, the Purple Sister shifted out of her HDD mode and back into her human form. As they lay on the bed, they did nothing but twitch and writhe in the after effects of the wonderful feelings they had taken as well as breathing heavily, taking in much of the sweaty, sex-smelling air.

Iris Heart on the other hand acted much more casually. With a snap of her fingers, all of the toys they had been using- the vibrator, strap-on, handcuffs, and ropes- all dematerialized, leaving only the two girls on the bed, their faces warped by pleasure in the form of their tongues lolled out and their eyes having raised and rolled back. She giggled before calmly speaking to her pupils, "Well girls, I hope you enjoyed ' _class'_ today. If you're ever interested in more, I'm a teacher who is _always_ willing to help her students learn with _rigorous academic work._ Goodbye~" And with that, the teacher ended her class for the day, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

She had a confident feeling her students would want to try and get some "extra credit" sometime in the future.


	19. Nepcest

School is a heck of a wild ride, eh? Sorry for my absence recently. Here's a commission I did for Neptune x Nepgear. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Awww… I really wish Neptune would help out around here for once!"

With an exasperated cry of exhaustion, the Planeptunian CPU's sister vented her despair. Histoire had wanted the both of them to work on tidying up the Basilicom, mainly their rooms. Unfortunately for Nepgear, and to be expected of Neptune, the older sister had ran off to who knows where to do who know what, leaving her alone to do all the dirty work. She normally didn't mind doing all the cleaning for Neptune, considering the CPU would probably only complain, plus Nepgear herself had the attitude of a happily married housewife when it came to work. The only thing she really didn't like about the situation, though…

"Haaaa…"

Is that it was fucking _hot_ outside. Sunshine blared through the windows, the beams relentlessly beating down on any of Nepgear's exposed skin it could. Even with the AC pouring out its amazing chills into the building, she was building up a sweat with all the lifting and moving she was doing. "Goodness," she started, "Why does Neptune have so many NURF blasters in her room?!" Speaking to no one in particular, the candidate expressed her dismay towards the fact that so many of the toy guns were scattered across the room. It wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the fact that they were all the heavier blasters, with several D batteries each. Not only that, but Nepgear was about to scream from how poor Neptune had maintained these poor things! Nepgear was gonna take extra special care of them and…

Some time later, the candidate had finished taking care of the whole mess that was Neptune's room. Overheating from the boiling room, and sweat involved with moving around an abnormal amount of heavy objects in the CPU's room, she weakly went and flopped down on the bed to get in a moment of rest. That moment was short lived. "Daww, the bed isn't even made!" She complained, hints of frustration in her voice. With a sigh, she admitted defeat. "I guess I should get to that now, then…" Jumping back up off the bed, she leaned over and began to make the sheets nice.

And _that_ is when a set of stealthy, quiet footsteps started to approach the bedroom. With the door open, Neptune saw her adorable little sister hard at work, doing what she could to make her life better and easier.

...Or at least that's what the bigger sibling should have seen. Instead of thinking of thankful things to say, Neptune's mind was racing like a custom-made drone, thinking of only one emotion: _lust_. Her original plan was that she was going to surprise Nepgear and give her a tiny friendly scare, but as she looked at her younger sister she just couldn't stop herself. _Every, single, part_ of the candidate triggered suggestive thoughts in her mind. Nepgear's tender thighs, her stockings that were tightly compressing her legs, damp with sweat, the girl's ever so slightly short miniskirt barely failing to hide the girl's white with pink striped panties, and last of all; the hot, musty air she smelled began to make the CPU's womanhoodgrow slightly damp as her body went from comfortably cooled by the air conditioning to burning with mindless lust.

Nepgear, completely unaware of Neptune's presence in the room, finally stood straight up as she marvelled in the beauty of the neat and tidy bed. Then, she loudly yelled in surprise as she felt a hand come and smack down on her ass firmly before giving it a squeeze.

"Oh Nepgeaaaar, my lovely sister…" Neptune began to coo as she closed the door behind them.

"N-Neptune!?" The candidate responded. First the sudden groping, then the seductive whispering, and then the door closing behind them? Nepgear felt a chill down her spine and goosebumps slowly formed on her arms and legs as she quickly figured out where this was headed. She didn't know _why_ it was heading in this lewd direction, but she knew and didn't stop believing that it definitely was taking a midnight train going not just anywhere, but _specifically_ there.

"You've been such a good sister, but…" As Neptune's response petered off in volume, she slowly brought her hand from one of her sister's cheeks and towards the ridge underneath them. With a less than subtle movement, she extended her middle finger and slid it across Nepgear's soft panties, aiming for where her sister's delicate and sensitive area would be. Near instantly, she knew she had stroked the pleasureful folds of flesh when Nepgear gave out a cute, short, high pitched "eep!"

"Being in that kind of position, just barely showing your panties like that… I'd rather get yelled at by Histoire than be teased this much!" And she fully meant that. For the past few weeks, Neptune had been seeing Nepgear in a more suggestive way. Between the accidental flashing of underwear, her cute moans when she stretched, and the new strong, flowery smelling shampoo that she had been using recently, Neptune had felt mostly lust towards her.

"S-Sis? W-What are you- Waaah!" Nepgear began to stammer out in confusion, but before her question could be answered, the girl behind her quickly turned her around and pushed her onto edge of the bed. Landing with a soft _pomf_ sound, Nepgear fell into a sitting position. Before the candidate had a chance to ask any questions or return to her standing position, Neptune lowered herself down onto her own knees and gripped her sister's thighs, keeping her legs pinned down onto her bed.

With her lips curling into a cheeky grin, Neptune asked her sister a smugly rhetorical question. "What does it look like I'm doing, Nep Jr.?"

Nepgear watched with little resistance as her panties were pulled downwards by the CPU, her only sign of any disapproval to the situation she had being a brief remark. "B-But that's forbidden love!" She quickly sputtered out before her face began to intensely redden with blush as Neptune gazed at her uncovered womanhood.

With a lick of her lips and an accompanying soft giggle, the older of the two sisters confirmed her motives. "Don't give me that, Nep Jr. I've seen how you take peeks at Uni when she leans over, you 'accidentally' touch parts of her body you shouldn't be touching…" Nepgear's blush became increasingly more intense as Neptune teased her, but she nearly yelped when the sentence was finished. " _I even found where you keep your nudes of Uni you took with your hidden cameras in her room._ "

The poor candidate shouted out in surprise, shock, and embarrassment. "H-How did you find those!? D-Did you tell anybody?!"

Neptune laughed out loud before responding. "Don't worry, I'd _neeever_ tell anyone about your secret. Neveeeer… And how I found it? That'll be my little secret." With that cheeky remark, Nepgear let out a sigh of relief. If Neptune had revealed that secret of where she kept her lewds, then she probably would've had to kill her with a pipe wrench or something similar. Her sigh came too soon however, as she then yelped in surprise once more as Neptune brought her face mere inches away from her sensitive bits.

The candidate felt a small chill around her nether region as her older sister took a deep breath through her nose, making sure to take in her sister's scent. And then, with no indication or warning whatsoever that she was about to do so, Neptune took a quick lick at the sensitive folds of flesh in front of her, earning her an enticing, startled gasp from the younger sister. "N-Neptune!" The candidate cried out. Disregarding her sister's call, the CPU began to push her tongue against the womanhood before making a long, extended stroke. Not wanting to stop the pleasurable feeling now pulsing from her waist, Nepgear offered no resistance to the privacy invading girl between her legs. Instead, she rested both of her hands gently on the top of her head.

As Neptune bravely began to make long strokes with her tongue, pushing and sliding it against Nepgear's most sensitive area, the candidate began to lightly hum and moan. With lewd thoughts invading her mind, Nepgear loosely wrapped her legs around her sister's torso and began to gently grind her hips against Neptune's face, trying to wring as much pleasure out from the girl's tongue as possible. Soon after the CPU noticed the candidate's initiative, she let out a small giggle and kept licking before thrusting her tongue forth, parting the delicate folds of Nepgear's womanhood.

This action caused Nepgear to gasp in a quiet yet surprised tone. As her body was played with more and more, she grew ever closer and closer to reaching her limit. A twitching vibration happening in her nethers tipped off to Neptune that what she was doing was working, and it was working _very_ well. Her moans began to increase in volume and pitch and her grinding increased in pace as Neptune began to go deeper and quicker with the thrusts of her tongue.

Before too long passed, the overwhelming stimulation Nepgear received became too much for her to handle. Releasing a loud, orgasmic cry into the air, she signalled that her limits had finally been reached. Her legs once more wrapped themselves around Neptune's upper body, tightening their grip on the CPU in order to keep her head close to the nether region she was so focused on licking. Accompanying her legs, Nepgear also moved her hands from the top of Neptune's head to the back of her head, helping her to pull the older sister even closer.

As the candidate's mouth hung open in order to let out sweet, pleasured moans, so did her womanhood. Quickly, Nepgear's sex juices began to gush forth from her body, helplessly spilling over into Neptune's mouth. With intense, passionate fervor, Neptune began to thirstily lap up the sweet love nectar that came forth in a steady stream. Helping Nepgear to ride out her orgasm, the CPU pushed her lips against the girl's slit and began to suckle on it, allowing her to both provide intense pleasure to her sister whilst also drinking the lovely fluids overflowing from her body. In response, Nepgear helplessly released more mewls and groans as her grinding grew more intense. It wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say that by this point she was practically humping Neptune's face.

Eventually however, the pleasure high eventually came to an end. With her womanhood being drained of its fluid reserves, Nepgear panted heavily in exhaustion as she struggled to breathe in enough air for herself. Despite the orgasm being over, the candidate still kept her legs tightly wrapped around Neptune as she began to recover. She took deep breaths of the hot air that practically _reeked_ of sweat and sex, and then released a sigh of exhausted relief. She just wanted to stay like this for a little while…

…

 _SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Nepgear, shocked at the slaps hitting her thigh, looked downwards to see Neptune, cradled in between her legs. "G-Goodness!" She cried before loosening the grip she had been keeping on the CPU this entire time. Freed from the prison that was Nepgear's crotch, Neptune started taking in rapid, deep breaths to recover lost air. One thing Nepgear had forgotten, it seemed, was that Neptune couldn't breathe if she was that close, and that she too also needed air to breathe.

"Nep Jr…. Your thighs almost killed me!" The CPU teasingly complained to her younger sister.

"S-Sorry!" The girl stammered apologetically in response, not quite sensing the teasing that was in Neptune's voice. "I just got lost in the moment and figured you were fine and so I just kinda stayed there and and and-!"

"Calm it, girl!" Told Neptune. "I'm fine, I'm breathing now, there's nothing to worry about. Except…" Looking downwards again at her younger sister's soaked nethers, a mischievous grin formed on her lips. With a plan equally mischievous as the grin on her face forming in her thoughts, Neptune leapt onto the bed, not giving Nepgear any time to change her underwear or even pull it back up.

"S-Sis?" Nepgear started to question aloud as she watched Neptune get onto the bed. "Why are you getting on the be- waah!" Her sentence was promptly interrupted as her bigger sister pulled her away from the edge of the bed and towards the middle, letting her back rest on the bed's header as she sat on top of a pillow. "W-What are we gonna do on the bed?"

With a devilish smirk formed by her lips, Neptune quickly crawled and closed the short distance between her and her sister. The younger of the two sisters began to sweat lightly as the older one leaned in closely. As soon as Nepgear began to open her mouth to question the girl's intentions, Neptune finished closing the distance between them by planting her lips on Nepgear's opened mouth. The candidate's eyes widened in shock momentarily, but after only a mere few moments she cast aside her will to resist and returned the kiss.

With Neptune having initiated the liplock, she had already slid her tongue into Nepgear's mouth by the time Nepgear had accepted the kiss and tried to return it. The candidate allowed her sister to be the aggressor, letting the CPU's tongue roam freely inside of her mouth. Neptune took full advantage of the permission she had been granted, beginning to immediately lick and feel around the inside of her sister's warm mouth. Starting off slowly, she lightly pushed around Nepgear's submissive, passive tongue, before moving to the walls of her cheeks, pushing against them as if to test them. Having made her initial exploratory movements inside the young girl's maw, Neptune began to speed her tongue up, greedily clashing against the other's.

That is, until Nepgear suddenly struck back, unexpectedly lashing her tongue out and pushing the fight into Neptune's mouth as the candidate took control of the situation and began to explore her older sister's mouth. Neptune began to panic once she lost control, weakly pushing against the warmth in her mouth yet failing to repel it…

"Hrmph!?" Nepgear shouted as her body shuddered and she let forth a passionate moan that was muffled into nothing more than an echo into Neptune's mouth. Fortunately for the CPU, she had prepared a backup plan for just this. The moment Nepgear took control, she had been ready to thrust not one, but _two_ fingers into the candidate's womanhood. Truly, a master plot.

Desperately trying to regain control of the situation that she had just obtained, Nepgear tried to shove her tongue into Neptune's mouth once more. Her comeback was halted immediately by the older sister pulling her fingers back and thrusting them in once more, causing the candidate's entire body to shudder and spasm momentarily; a moment which Neptune capitalized on to the fullest extent. With lust and desire fueling her movements, she shoved her tongue back into Nepgear's mouth again, and began to explore it with force. However, just because she had regained control didn't mean that she wasn't going to pull out her fingers and do nothing. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do with her hands.

Showcasing complete dominance of her younger sister, Neptune licked around Nepgear's mouth while thrusting her fingers in and out, back and forth at a moderate pace. With surprising sensations running through the her nerves, Nepgear pleasantly moaned into Neptune's mouth, giving her an enjoyable echo to reward her fingering efforts.

The two continued this song and dance for a while. Neptune would hold dominance of the situation before Nepgear would try to challenge her sister, but then she would be repelled by the person whose tongue she was dueling with as they sped up the rate at which they thrust their digits inside, making sure that she nudged any of the more pleasureable points when she could. Eventually, after enough time had been spent dancing with their tongues and fingers, Neptune pulled out her digits and moved away from the kiss. Nepgear, logically, was confused as to why she suddenly stopped.

"Nep… tune?" The candidate asked between heavy breaths as she tried to recover from Neptune's onslaught of smooching and tongue fighting. The older sister of the two, after having recovered her breath that she had lost from the elongated makeout session, began to unzip her oversized parka without saying a word to Nepgear, leaving the younger sister completely confused and flustered. "Neptune!?" She stammered.

Finishing what she had started, Neptune fully unzipped her paka and threw it off to the side and onto the floor, revealing her bare, unclothed chest, including her unsubstantially sized breasts and their nubs. Finally, as she began to pull down her own white and blue striped panties which were visibly soaked with her juices, she gave Nepgear a response. "What? I can't have you being the only one havin' fun here, Nep Jr.! Poor little me has been doing lewd stuff to you the whole time, while my body's been aching for some action with my cute lil' sis!"

"O-Oh," Nepgear muttered, "I guess that makes sense then, Neptu- wah!" The candidate, simply pondering to herself rather than paying attention to her sister momentarily, was caught off guard when her legs were spread apart by Neptune before she slowly nudged and slithered her way like a snake right next to her. With Neptune's movement complete, having brought their womanhoods pressed together and interlocking their legs in the process, she could continue onto phase two of her plan.

As Nepgear was still busy trying to understand what her sister was doing, the CPU began slowly gyrating her hips, which in turn caused both of their nethers to rub against each other. This lewd action elicited a pleased, savory moan from Neptune, and a shocked, yet pleasant yelp from Nepgear. No longer did Nepgear have to worry about comprehending what Neptune was doing- she had a feeling she would feel it. With the hip motion pleasuring both of the girls at the same time, Nepgear felt amazing, almost overwhelming sensations of ecstasy from her womanhood. Not able to think properly, her mind began to focus on the pleasure, and her hips practically began to move by themselves.

Grunting with satisfaction, Neptune coyly smiled as she looked at her sister and stuttered out in a pleasant tone, "T-that's a g-good girl, Nep Jr.! I-I didn't- ah- think you had it in ya!" More than happy to have her sister eagerly participate in the sex, Neptune gave her sister praise and cheered her on in her typical playful voice, even though that voice was breathless and regularly interrupted by her own moans. With renewed vigor and more intense, passionate fervor, Neptune now rubbed herself against Nepgear with more pressure, not only moving her hips around, but pushing her body towards the candidate to apply a pleasant force between them.

The echoes of a chorus of ecstatic moaning and breathless gasps filled the musky, sweaty air that now reeked of sex. Nepgear would push against Neptune, simply moving her inexperienced hips up and down to rub against Neptune's dripping wet nethers. Then, the two would trade dominance as Neptune began her offensive, her small, more experienced body making her hips not only go up and down, but rotate from side to side, push against Nepgear's body, and gyrate in a circular motion, blessing both of them with intense pleasure to their eager, wet sexes. This cycle went on for some time before the candidate spoke.

"N-Neptune, I-I'm going to…!" Nepgear sputtered out with breathless anticipation, as her legs began to quiver, her teeth began to reactively clench, and most importantly, her pussy began to twitch with pleasure in how close she was to reaching her climax.

"S-Same here, Nep Jr.!" Responded Neptune in a hasty, excited breath. No more than a few seconds later did the CPU's hip movements grow furiously more intense and sporadic, grinding against her sister with passion and desire, before finally…

"C-Cumming!" The both of them shouted as intense, powerful bursts of sensational and pleasing shockwaves shot through their bodies, causing the CPU and candidate to shudder and shiver. Nepgear's juices shot out of her womanhood, clashing against Neptune's own love nectar and combining, before some of the resulting fluid splattered and got on Neptune. Still spurred on by their orgasms, the two kept grinding their hips together for a long time after their orgasm ended, doing all they could to savor every last feeling of pleasure they could before they collapsed in exhaustion.

"Haaah… I never knew you had it in ya, Nep. Jr…. has my little sis' been practicing with Uni all this time?" Neptune teased in between heavy, desperate breaths while she took in air.

Nepgear blushed in response to this statement. If it wasn't for the fact that she was winded and too busy breathing, she would have responded to that statement with embarrassment dripping from her voice, but for now she ignored the question and simply tried to get her breath back.


End file.
